Housemates
by nanoman79
Summary: Lelouch is done with high school and his parents buy him a house. His friends move in with him. Need I say more.
1. Moving in

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

I have gone back and fixed a few errors. This a little introduction to the story and its characters.  
The characters will be sort of like their cannon counterparts but a little different.  
Lelouch's parents are alive and married. They are only really rich here well maybe.  
The names and ages of Lelouch's brother and sister in this story. Again they may not be cannon.  
Odysseus 31, Cornelia 29, Schniezel 27, Clovis 25, Lelouch 18, Euphemia, 17, Nunnally 15, Rolo 15, Carine 13, Evelyn 9, Castor 5, Pollux 5.

The ages of his friends Milly 19, Gino, Rivalz, Suzaku, Kallen, Shirley, and Nina are all 18. Anya and Kaguya 15  
Rolo and Nunnally are twins. Nunnally isn't crippled or blind.  
Castor and Pollux are also twins.  
Anya is Nunnally's friend. Kaguya is Rolo's girlfriend or at least she says she is.  
Gino and Anya are brother and sister. Kaguya is Suzaku's cousin still.

Even though Euphemia is younger than Lelouch, she is in the same grade. When Lelouch went off to start school. Euphemia refused to leave his side. Since their parents are rich the school decided to let her start a year early. And well because she wouldn't let go of him until they let her go. Also they wouldn't Lelouch graduated early even though he is super smart.

CC is also here and her age and job description are matters of national security.

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge was a lucky man. Everything in life had fallen his way. Since the age of 12 he has had his own space. His parents let him move out to the poolhouse with Clovis. Well poolhouse is a bit of a misnomer. Even though his little brother and sisters crawled into his bed every once in a while, the room was all his. He had all the luck with the ladies. He had dated some the country's finest women. But his heart always returned to one okay maybe two, well make it three. Now he was finally out of high school and out on his own. All his teachers said he was a prodigy. Once when the chemistry teacher was sick Lelouch jumped in and taught the class He could have graduated two years ago. But he had to wait for his sister Euphemia to graduate. He thanked heaven they didn't make him wait for Nunnally and Rolo. Now he was finally out on his own, well sort of. His parents had bought him a house.

The house had been furnished for a few weeks. He had gone and picked furniture and decorations with what CC calls his harem: Milly, Shirley, and Kallen. His friends were responsible for their own rooms. Suzaku and Rivalz were excited. They were finally out on their own and going to live in what Rivalz called the ultimate bachelor pad. If they only knew the truth. Of course Euphemia was coming to the house as she had to protect her big brother. Others were also moving in well just because.

Lelouch arrived. He carried his bags up the stairs towards the front door. Just as he was about to open the door, his butler/bodyguard Jeremiah Gottwald opened the door.

Jeremiah grabbed his bags. "Master Lelouch, you should have told us today was the day. I would have sent a car for you. Kewell, be a good man and take Master Lelouch's bags up to his room."

The other butler/bodyguard Kewell Soresi took the bags up to Lelouch's room. Kewell gave Lelouch a hooded glare. Lelouch just sighed. Kewell's sister Marika had been one of his many conquest during his high school years. He had fun with all of them except for that one black haired girl that just dated him to close to Milly. Jeremiah saw his master just standing there.

"Sayoko, please some tea for the master."

Sayoko nodded. Lelouch walked over to the couch and sat down. Jeremiah saw his master with a little concern.

"Master Lelouch would you like Villetta to give you a massage with a happy ending."

A smile came over Villetta Nu's face. Lelouch shook his head.

"Not now Jeremiah. Suzaku and Rivalz should be here soon."

Villetta was noticeably upset at this turn of events. Sayoko came in with the tea.

Jeremiah nodded and smirked. "I see sir and the special guest will arrive a little later."

Lelouch shook his head. "Very well Jeremiah." If Jeremiah only knew the whole truth.

He goes over to the kitchen.

At that moment Rivalz and Suzaku burst into the house.

Rivalz runs towards Lelouch. "AHHH! We're free!" He looks around the house. He had been here once before. Rivalz sits down next to Lelouch and puts his feet up on the table. One look from Jeremiah makes him put them down. Suzaku just walks over and sits on the reclining chair.

Rivalz has a big smile. "Finally our own huge bachelor pad." He gets some tea.

Lelouch smirks. He knows that is not exactly true. "Well yes but."

Suddenly Milly bursts into the house. "Lulu, I'm here. "

She sees the boys sitting down. Lelouch is on the edge of the couch. Rivalz is next to him. There was plenty of room next to Rivalz. He smiles when he sees her walk in. Milly goes over and sits on Lelouch's lap. He scoots over so she can sit down. He pushes Rivalz who is not happy about this. Milly kisses Lelouch on the cheek. She looks around and puts her arms around Lelouch.

"Oh Lulu this place is great so is my room next to yours."

Rivalz coughs and begins choking on his tea when he hears this. Suzaku looks at Lelouch. Lelouch shrugs. Suzaku knows some of what is going on.

Lelouch puts his arm around her. "Well Milly pop, it's close."

Rivalz is still choking stands up. Jeremiah directed him to the bathroom. Then another surprise. The door opens and in walks Euphemia followed by Rolo and Nunnally. Suzaku smiles when he sees Euphemia. Rolo and Nunnally look around the house in amazement.

Lelouch and Suzaku stand up. Euphemia squeals. She runs towards them. She jumps on Lelouch knocking him back down. She kisses his face. Suzaku stands there holding his arms out.

"Lulu." She looks around. "This is a cool place." She looks over and sees Milly. "Oh is Milly going to be my roommate."

Lelouch tries to push his sister off him just a little. But she remains on top of him hugging him. Nunnally and Rolo look a little jealous at the attention Euphie is getting from Lelouch. Suzaku is jealous of the attention Lelouch is letting from Euphie. Milly shrugs her shoulders.

Lelouch looks at Euphemia. "No Milly isn't you roommate. I have other plans."

He winks at Suzaku. Rivalz, now back in the room, grins at that idea.

"And what are those plans little brother."

They look up at the sound of the voice. It is Cornelia. "Euphemia Elizabeth Suzanne Lamperouge get off your brother. Act your age. You are a woman now."

Euphie does as her sister orders. She slides off Lelouch's lap but is still right next to him. Between her and Milly he is being pressed.

"Well brother what are your plans?" Cornelia asks as she looks towards Suzaku.

Suzaku bristles under Cornelia's stare. Rivalz wants to sit down on the couch but the only option is to sit by Euphemia. However Cornelia's glare tells him that is not a good idea. He goes over to the loves seat on the other side of the room.

Lelouch calmly answers his sister unlike his friends and siblings he isn't afraid of her.

"Yes Euphie's roommate isn't here yet. We have two more friends who are joining us here."

Rivalz looks around. His dream of a bachelor pad is crushed. He knows who is coming.

Cornelia considers that and nods her head.

"Very well."

Then the aforementioned friends come into the house.

"Wow this place is great. Lulu really has great taste."

"Um Shirley could you keep moving. I'm right behind you."

"Oh sorry Kallen." The two girls walk into the house with their bags.

Kewell shakes his head. When is he going to get a break he thinks? He signals for Villetta and Sayoko to help him.

Then two girls push their way through Shirley and Kallen. They rush towards Lelouch.

"Brother Lulu." They yell. One of them stops to push Nunnally. Nunnally hits her back. They begin to fight. The younger girl however does not stop.

"Wow brother Lulu this is a cool place." She pushes Euphie out the way and plops herself down next to Lelouch.

"Hey little Evelyn what's up?"

Euphemia is put off at being moved aside. Over by the door Nunnally and her sister are still fighting. Rolo moves out of the way so he won't get in trouble. Cornelia tries to stop them but is unable to.

"Carine, Nunnally stop it this instant." A voice booms from the door.

They look to the door and see Marianne Lamperouge. Lelouch puts his hands up to his face and sighs. Marianne looks at her children and their friends. Evelyn hugs her brother more. Euphemia pouts. Suzaku wants to go over and comfort her, but his more afraid of Marianne than he is of Cornelia. Shirley and Kallen move out of the way. They go to the love seat and push Rivalz to the floor. Nunnally and Carine stop fighting. They want to tell their mother what happened but she raises her hand to quiet them. She turns to Lelouch.

"Well my dear are all your friends here?"

"Yes mother."

"Very well have you assigned them their rooms?"

"Ya well sort of. Let me see. Rivalz and Suzaku are sharing a room. Milly and Shirley are sharing another. Kallen and Euphie get another. I have the master bedroom. The bottom floor is my office for now. Servants quarters are next to the poolhouse."

His mother nods. "Very well I won't ask you were each room is located. I will trust your judgment. I really wish you would have gone to work for your father. Well you know what you are doing. Where is that little quiet girl with glasses?" Marianne asks while looking towards Euphemia.

"Oh Nina she got an internship at this technological company I started on the condition that she has to stay there. I figured you know."

Everybody looks at Euphie. It happened last year. The girls were out at a resort when these guys came over to harass them. One of them started touching Nina. Euphemia went up to him and slapped him. The men were embarrassed and left. Since that day Nina was obsessed with Euphie. Even going as far as starting the Euphemia Elizabeth Suzanne Lamperouge fan club. Aside from her Suzaku, Nunnally, Milly, Lelouch, and Kallen are the only members. The latter three joined as a joke.

Marianne nods at her son's cleverness. "Very well. Children let's go so Lelouch and his friends can get settled."

They pout. "Mom do we have too."

Then Nunnally got an idea. "Ooo. Mom can I stay with brother so he is not alone."

Evelyn like this idea and hugs her brother tighter. "Ya mommy. We can stay with Lulu."

The idea horrifies Lelouch but he doesn't show his displeasure. He just lowers his head and kisses the top of his sister's head.

"Don't you guys have some school camp to attend to?"

The children grimace. Marianne raises her hand and signals for them to go out the door. The children lower their shoulders. Rolo runs over to Lelouch and hugs his brother goodbye. He gives Euphemia a high five. He takes Evelyn away. She ignores Euphemia.

Carine and Nunnally run over to hug Lelouch. Only his face stops them from arguing about it. Nunnally also goes and hugs Euphemia. Carine just shakes her older sister's hand. The children leave with their mother. Cornelia leaves with her mother. She glares at Suzaku as she leaves. Everybody let's out a big sigh.

After a few minutes Suzaku goes over to the big couch and sits by Euphemia. Rivalz gets up off the floor and goes over to the recliner. He is a little upset that his dream of a bachelor is ruined. But he knows what Lelouch and Suzaku have in mind. That opens things up for Rivalz to strike at Milly. Lelouch lets out his own sigh. Jeremiah comes into the room. He wished Lelouch would have told him about the new conditions at the house. He understands why his master stayed quiet. Jeremiah can be a bit of a gossip.

"Master Lelouch, I have come to inform you that dinner will be served in a few minutes."

"Very well Jeremiah. Well if you guys want to go up and check your rooms before dinner."

Everybody gets up and starts to go towards the stairs. Then the doorbell rings. Lelouch looks around.

"Who could that be?"

* * *

Author's note: Lelouch has started his own company. Part of which is the aforementioned technology company. He is considered a prodigy like his older brother Schniezel who did something similar. Odyseuss simply works for his father at his company. Cornelia is working for Schniezel but that could change. Clovis just paints. Seriously that's his job. He sells paintings which I hear are really great.

Lelouch's friends go to school except for Milly and Shirley. Milly is the company spoke person because she is a hot blonde. Shirley despite that fact that she is a bit of a klutz is actually a really good secretary. Kallen is working on a business major for obvious reasons. Suzaku is on an athletic scholarship and is majoring in business arts. Euphemia is just going to college because of Suzaku but majors in business administration. Rivalz is majoring in public relations and I think we know why. Gino is also on an athletic scholarship and it majoring in underwater basket weaving.


	2. Scaring Gino

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

So basically Lelouch and Kallen have been dating since kindergarten. As in all long term relationships there are breakups. During those breakups Lelouch dates other girls most notably Milly and Shirley. During high school their relationship was particularly rocky. Lelouch dated a lot of girls to get back at her. He did some stuff with some those girls that he will regret later. She always forgives him and by their last year they make up and date each other almost exclusively. They have not gone all the way.

Jeremiah has been Lelouch's bodyguard since Lelouch was a child. Villetta joined up when Lelouch got to high school. During a moment of weakness in high school Lelouch and Villetta got together for a night. Villetta has obviously not forgotten that night and well neither has Jeremiah. Lelouch doesn't remember much of the night because he was out of it. Lelouch doesn't want anything to do with her because she is a little crazy.

Kewell has been with Lelouch since after Lelouch dated Marika. He has never forgiven Lelouch for what he did to his sister. They didn't do anything but Marika lied to Kewell.

Sayoko is Milly's personal maid so she bring her to the house.

Suzaku and Euphemia have been going out since jr high much to Lelouch's and his parent's relief because she was getting a little weird around Lelouch and his girlfriends.

Rivalz is still obsessed with Milly. His dreams are crushed whenever Lelouch dates her. Rivalz also has no idea that Milly and Lelouch have gone all the way. So if he ever finds out.

Nina is obviously still obsessed with Euphemia. That might come into play later.

Rivalz, Suzaku, and Gino play sports together.

CC met Lelouch in kindergarten and decided that he needs protection 24/7 so she tags along. Eventually she joins the payroll. She is an orphan. Again her age and job description are matters of national security.

None of Lelouch's older siblings are married. So obviously their parents are worried especially about his brothers because at least Cornelia has a male friend. That will probably come in to play later as well.

About the ages I just sort of guessed and made them to fit my needs. Marianne is Charles's wife. Whether they are all her children is a mystery.

* * *

Jeremiah comes into the room. He wished Lelouch would have told him about the new conditions at the house. He understands why his master stayed quiet. Jeremiah can be a bit of a gossip.

"Master Lelouch, I have come to inform you that dinner will be served in a few minutes."

"Very well Jeremiah. Well if you guys want to go up and check your rooms before dinner."

Everybody gets up and starts to go towards the stairs. Then the doorbell rings. Lelouch looks around.

"Who could that be?"

Kallen is closest to the door so she answers it.

Standing there is a handsome blonde boy and a cute pink haired girl. The boy looks at who answered the door.

"Hey it's Kallen my ex girlfriend." Gino laughs and he hugs Kallen. His sister Anya takes a picture with her phone.

Kallen nervously pushes Gino off. "Gino, what are you doing here." She looks nervously towards Lelouch. She steps away from the door.

"Well Suzu told me that he was moving here with Lelouch." He gestures towards Suzaku. They all look at him. "Are you guys having a party? That's so cool. My dad doesn't let me throw parties at my house."

Kallen is back over by everybody else.

Lelouch looks at Gino. "Actually everybody is living here."

Gino is in disbelief. "Wow! Your parents let your friends live with you. My dad doesn't even let me have people over." He pouts. "But Anya's friends come over all the time."

Gino looks around the house. "This place is so cool. I am definitely hanging out here."

Lelouch shakes his head. Jeremiah is still standing there.

"Master Lelouch dinner is waiting."

"Yes well. Everybody should go to their rooms to settle in before coming for dinner."

Lelouch looks at Suzaku. "Suzaku and Rivalz can take Gino to check out your room. Your names are posted on the doors." They go up the stairs. Milly grabs Anya and drags her with them.

Lelouch grabs Kallen's hand. He takes her to the den. When they get there. He stares at her. He has known Kallen since they were five only Milly has known him longer. They have been dating off and on over those thirteen years.

"So when did you date Gino."

Kallen scratches her head. "Well we didn't actually go out. Remember last month when you went off with your dad on those archeological trips."

Lelouch nods. Over the last few years his dad has been interested in archeology. After years of trying to bring Lelouch along, he finally made him come as a condition for buying him this house.

She continues. "Well Milly finally decided to accept Rivalz's offer for a date. She blames it on you not being here." Kallen looks into Lelouch's violet eyes. He looks into her blue eyes "She didn't want to be alone so she asked me to tag along and Rivalz brought Gino. Of course the date was a disaster. I ended my part of the date early. Of course the date didn't go the way Rivalz wanted."

Kallen leans into Lelouch. He puts his arms around her. The only reason he got this house is because his parents wouldn't let him have an apartment with Kallen. He needed their help to get starting capital for his company and he didn't want to be away from her while he made it on his own. So he and Suzaku had this brilliant idea.

He looks at her. "Was that it?"

"Well Suzaku and Euphemia heard about the date. And they needed a chaperone. You know how your parents get. So I tagged along and Suzaku invited Gino. I cut the date early again. So that is about it. Well and Milly through an archeologist themed party. She said something about doing it in memory of you. And Gino and me danced a song or two."

Lelouch thinks about what she is saying. It wasn't like he didn't have some fun while traveling the world with his dad.

"Why don't you two just kiss and make up already."

They look around and find CC sitting by the fireplace eating a pizza.

Kallen stutters. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Remember my job is him." She sticks her thumb towards Lelouch.

Lelouch hears everybody coming down the stairs. "We better go."

They go out and soon are joined by everyone for dinner. Rivalz tries to sit by Milly but is distracted by Gino and misses his chance. The table is round. They all take seats around the table in this order: Lelouch, Kallen, Euphemia, Suzaku, Rivalz, Gino, Anya, Milly, Shirley, and back to Lelouch.

After dinner they go out to the pool. Everybody puts on swimsuits. Suzaku lets Gino borrow some shorts. Lelouch has some clothes he brought for Nunnally just in case and lets Anya borrow a swimsuit. Lelouch makes Jeremiah, Villetta, Kewell, and Sayoko wear swimsuits too. CC normally does whatever she wants but she wears a swimsuit too. She goes up into a tree to keep watch. When Villetta comes out all the guys stare at her. This earns Suzaku a shove from Euphie. Lelouch is the only one that ignores Villetta because he is looking at Kallen.

Kallen smirks. "Aren't you going to look?"

He looks towards Villetta. Then he turns back to Kallen. "For what. Everything I need is right here."

From above the tree they can hear CC scoff at that. Kallen blushes.

Rivalz and Suzaku are doing crazy trick and dives. Euphemia cheers them on. While Anya takes pictures. Milly and Shirley corner Gino. They are sitting on the edge of the pool.

Milly looks at Gino. "You shouldn't have said Kallen was your ex girlfriend. Lelouch is very angry."

Gino shrugs.

Shirley looks at him. "You don't want to make Lulu angry."

"Why not? What will he do?"

Milly looks Gino dead in the eyes. "You don't want to mess with his women."

"Women?"

Shirley just shook her head. "You know his friends."

Milly looked over to her friend. "Well where to begin."

Shirley jumps in "One day in kindergarten this boy, Billy Knob, pushed Milly and tried to steal her snack. Lulu stopped him. Then when we went out to recess." Shirley paused and looked around. "He didn't come back."

Gino looks at her with a confused look.

Shirley grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. "He never came back!"

Everybody looks in their direction. Shirley waves them off.

Milly continues. "Then one time in fourth grade Shirley was wearing pigtails. And some boy pulled on them. Later on he got on the slide. He fell off and broke his arm. Some said it was an accident but well."

Gino gulped.

Shirley kept going. "In sixth grade some guy made a pass at Kallen." Shirley leaned in and whispered. "He touched her bottom. Let's just say he couldn't touch anybody's bottom for a few months."

Milly looked over to Lelouch who was sitting with Kallen. "It doesn't end there. It's also not only guys. In jr high some girl got little weird with us in the locker room."

Milly paused. Gino gulped again. "Uh ya."

"Well I hear that she was sent to some military school and was never seen again."

Shirley looked over to Suzaku and Rivalz doing their stupid tricks. "Then one time some girl made fun of Milly's assets. Well let's just say she never made that mistake again."

Milly began playing with Shirley's hair. "You know Steve Claiborne."

Gino nods. "Ya great guy. Three time state wrestling champ."

"Do you ever wonder why he wasn't a four time champion?"

Gino shrugs he never thought about it. He knew Steve but they weren't close. He didn't really have time to follow wrestling. "What did he do?"

Milly leans in to whisper. "Well I warned you not to mess with Kallen. They say that Steve accidentally brushed his hands across Kallen's chest. You know someone bumped him in the hallway and pushed him towards her."

Shirley shook her head. "Then there was Jim Kone. I told Lulu that I think he saw me in the shower one day. Well." Shirley just shook her head.

Gino looked over to Lelouch and Kallen sitting in the jacuzzi. They were just sitting there.

Milly smirked. "You can't forget about anyone that does anything to his sisters."

Shirley just shook her head. "Poor fools. Poor Fools."

Gino felt something in his throat. "What happened to those guys."

Milly stares at Gino as if he just asked the stupidest question ever. Well he did sort of.

"You don't want to know, Gino. You don't want to know. Do you think that Jeremiah and Villetta are here for decoration?"

Gino looks over at Villetta. He would like that to decorate his house. Gino smiles at her. She glares at Gino. He turns away.

Shirley continues. "They are his bodyguards. All the staff works at protecting Lulu. And don't ever cross CC." Shirley looks up the tree where she thinks CC is at. "She acts first and asks questions later."

"Oh what about his brothers."

Milly shrugged and waved her hand. "Who cares about them Well let's see Odysseus is a closet pedophile. Shirley, remember that one time he hit on you."

Shirley blushed. "Milly, if Lulu heard you say something like that who know what will happen."

Milly continued. "Then there's Schniezel. Well he has an assistant that takes care of his public and private matters." Milly emphasized private. "The guy told me himself. Then there's Clovis. That guy just needs to come out already. I mean when they were children he used to design all this clothes for Lelouch to wear. And of course there's Rolo, he's a little homicidal maniac biding his time."

Then Milly and Shirley were pushed into the water. Gino felt someone touch him He looked up and saw Lelouch. Gino screamed in a high pitch squeal and jumped in the pool and moved as fast he could to the other side. Lelouch looked confused. Kallen simply laughed as Lelouch pushed her in. The three girls grabbed him and pulled him in.

On the other side of the pool Gino was floating suddenly he felt something behind him

On no he thought Suzaku is in on it too. Gino screamed again. He flailed his arms. Suzaku moved away.

"Uh Gino, what the heck is wrong with you. Did you forget you can't swim?"

Gino forgot about that. He was in such a hurry to get away. He looked over to where he was and he could see the girls playing with Lelouch. Suddenly everything seemed to get hazy. Then Gino felt someone grab him and pull him up. As he lied there he saw Villetta. Gino thought great maybe she'll give me mouth to mouth.

Villetta looked down at the boy. "He needs air. Quick he needs mouth to mouth."

Gino smiled when he heard this.

Jeremiah had recovered from having to pull Gino out came over. "Yes well I'll see what I can do."

That was enough for Gino to wake up. He sat up. "I'm fine! I'm just a little woozy that's all." Gino got up to his feet and swayed a little. Jeremiah helped get him to a chair.

"Just sit down young man."

Everybody was over by Gino now. Anya was taking pictures of this. Gino knew that his parents would be mad at him for this. Later when they were done in the pool. They headed over to the shower building next to the pool. Gino looked over to Suzaku and Rivalz.

"Um guys. Why are there showers here?"

Rivalz answers. "You know in case of a party."

"Oh um, do you guys know?"

"Know what?'

"Do you guys know about Lelouch?"

Suzaku looked confused. "What about him?"

"You know about the people disappearing and falling off slides and stuff,"

"What do you mean?" Rivalz asked with a confused look.

Gino felt like screaming. "You know Billy Knob, the kid from the fourth grade, the guy from the sixth grade, the girl from jr high, Steve Claiborne, Jim Kone."

Suzaku and Rivalz looked at each other. Rivalz asked "Didn't Billy Knob move to Los Angeles? Didn't Steve get hurt on that field trip."

Suzaku scratched his head. "Well I don't know about the other guys. But I'm pretty sure Lelouch didn't hurt any of them."

Gino was a little shocked. "What about his bodyguards?"

Rivals scrunched his face. "Well I guess. But Suzaku is still alive and look at what happens between him and Euphie. They fight all the time."

Suzaku had never thought about it. Was it possible that Jeremiah or Villetta hurt some these people. Heck even CC she had been following Lelouch since they were children.

Gino stared at them as they contemplated this. He grew more frightened by the second.

Then suddenly there are giggles and a scream of 'Lulu stop' coming from the walls.

Gino looks around. "Where did that come from?"

Rivalz looks at him. "Oh that, it's from Lelouch's private shower."

"He has a private shower here."

"Ya, you know like at school."

"Lelouch had a private shower at school." Gino looks a them in wonderment.

"Well his sister used it too. So did the girls. I guess Rolo and Nunnally will use it now. Remember that one time we got to use Suzaku after we won the state championship. It had a mini bar and couches. Heck even a TV."

Rivalz sits back and begins to think to the glory years which ended just a few months ago.

Suzaku sits down by him and they begin to sing their high school fight song. Gino stares at them. Jeremiah comes into the room.

"Young masters, if you are finished, everybody is congregating in the den around the fireplace."

Jeremiah glares at Gino for a second before leaving. Gino freaks out and gets his stuff together. He heads for the door. Everybody stares after him. Anya is just sitting there taking pictures of stuff. After a few hours Gino comes back in for his little sister. They all wonder that was all about.

After awhile everybody goes to bed. Lelouch is watching Kallen get ready. He goes over and kisses her from behind.

"I thought we were going to take it slow."

He nods as he turns her around to kiss her. "Whatever you want."

He heads back to the bed. He wonders what the others are doing. The room closest to his belongs to Suzaku and Rivalz. Next to that is Milly and Shirley's. At the end of the hall is Euphemia and Kallen's. The rooms were strategically placed. Lelouch placed Euphie's room as far from his as he could. He didn't want to hear or think about what his sister was doing. He really didn't want to hearing Rivalz crying at night either but at least the room wasn't right next to his.

Later that night Lelouch and Kallen are in bed together. Lelouch is playing with Kallen's hair. He guesses slow will work for now. Of course it wasn't slow with Milly or even Shirley. He smiles. He wondered what Gino's deal was. That guy always struck as a little weird. When they were by the fireplace Suzaku and Rivalz gave him weird looks. Lelouch begins to think. When they were at the pool Milly and Shirley seemed to be talking very quietly and intensely to Gino. Lelouch shook his head. Those girls what the heck was he going to do with them. Lelouch pulled Kallen in closer. She giggled. He guessed slow will work for now.

Author's note: It will seem sort of like a harem for a few chapters but the end result will be Kallen and Lelouch. The fun is of course getting there.


	3. The party pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code geass or its characters.

Thank you to all those who reviewed this story.

Here is a description of house and yard. As you walk in there is an ante room which serves as a main/guest living room. A room where you sit down and talk to guests. To the right of that is the kitchen. To the left of the kitchen and behind the ante room are the dining room and a small washroom. To the left of that was the den with a fireplace. The den also serves as a more private living room. Next to that is guest bedroom. Between the guest bedroom and the ante room are Lelouch's offices and conference rooms. There are also two bathrooms there. There is also a set of stairs coming up from Lelouch's office that comes up to the side of Kallen and Euphemia's room.

In the middle of the ante room there are stairs. The stairs have a turn in the middle. To the far left of the stairs are Kallen and Euphie's room and then a large bathroom. Next to the bathroom is Milly and Shirley's room. Both rooms have doors to the bathroom. There is no outside door to the bathroom to avoid accidental interruptions. Next to Milly and Shirley's room is Suzaku and Rivalz room. Next to that is another private bathroom. Again there is no outside door to avoid interruptions. Next to the bathroom is a large walk-in closet for extra things. All the bedrooms are a little large. Next to that is Lelouch's room. His room is the largest of them all. He has his own private bathroom with a hot tub and a TV.

In the backyard of course is a large pool with diving boards and slides. On the shallow side of the pool are two gazebos, a giant brick grill, and a jacuzzi. This is on the kitchen side of the house. On the deeper side of the pool and on the den side of the house are the showers. They more or less resemble locker room style showers except for Lelouch's private shower. Which has lots of cool stuff. Next to the showers but closer to the house are the servants quarters. Each of the four servants has their own room. There are two bathrooms. On the other side of the showers more or less towards the middle of the back yard is the pool/guest house. The pool house has two small bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The servants don't go into the pool house. Between the pool house and gazebos is a cemented area which can be used as a dance floor. So the house and yard are freaking huge. It's kind of like Lelouch manor.

All this will come into play later on.

They had been living at the house for two days. Tonight they were having a house warming party. The servants were making final preparations. They brought extra help provided by Lelouch's parents. Of course they brought about a thousand pizzas or else someone was going to die. Or maybe just lose an arm. Since he was a nice guy Lelouch bought everybody new clothes for the party even the servants. Suzaku even convinced Gino to come back to the house for the party.

They began to get ready. Kallen was wearing a short red dress. She has her hair up in her favorite spiky position. She wanted to wear it down but Lelouch likes it up. She had gold hoop earrings. She is also wearing the gold and white heart locket that Lelouch gave her when they were five. Milly is wearing a low cut blue dress that show off her assets. She has her hair down. She has diamond earrings. She is wearing gold bracelets that Lelouch bought when they dated in high school. Shirley is wearing a green dress. She is wearing the gold hair clips that Lelouch gave her in jr high. She also had diamond earrings.

Euphemia was wearing her favorite pink dress despite the fact that Lelouch also bought her new clothes. The guys were dressed casually.

Jeremiah and Kewell were dressed in tuxedos. Villetta happily wear a swimsuit. Kewell's sister Marika was also there. Along with Sayoko she was dress in a maid's outfit. Nobody knew what CC was wearing because nobody seemed to know where she was. Well except for Lelouch because he always knew where CC was. It was as if there was some kind of connection between them, some sort of contract.

Lelouch's parent asked if his younger siblings could come to the party. So Nunnally, Rolo, and Carine were there. Suzaku's cousin, Kaguya, tagged along. Kaguya scarred Lelouch a little. One time she decided that they were married and spent months calling him her husband. The worst part of it was that Kallen and Milly went along with it. Of course his siblings had their own bodyguards tagging along, Monica Kruszewski and Dorothea Ernst. They looked the part. Lelouch was glad that his dad didn't send in the big gun, Bismarck Waldstein. Of course it was always fun to mess with Bismarck but there was always payback.

The guests began to arrive. As hosts Lelouch and Euphemia greeted them. After a while Suzaku dragged Euphie away. She didn't want to leave because it was her duty to be by her brother. Shirley jumped at the chance to greet the customers with Lelouch. She grabbed his arm. Lelouch just shrugged.

Gino and Anya come up to the door. Anya brought a house warming present. She hands it to Lelouch. She hugs them both. Gino comes up to them. He gingerly put his hand out towards Lelouch. Lelouch frowns and shrugs. He shakes Gino's hand. Gino puts his hand out for Shirley to shake. Shirley stares out him. She grabs Gino and hugs him. Gino freaks out. He looks over to Lelouch who keeps greeting people. Gino feels someone touch his shoulder. It's Kallen, she goes to hug him. Gino freaks out even more and runs to the back of the house.

Lelouch looks over to Kallen and Shirley. "What's that guy's problem? I hope he doesn't cause any problems."

Milly comes over during the commotion. Kallen pulls Lelouch out to the party. They leave Milly and Shirley to greet guests.

Outside Lelouch's older siblings have also arrived. Odysseus is sitting poolside checking out the scene. Schniezel is discussing his plans for bringing peace to the world. Despite his appearance Schniezel's assistant, Kannon, is working the DJ table with Jeremiah. Clovis is doing personal portraits in a corner. Cornelia is standing with her male friend Gilbert GP Guilford. Also there are Cornelia's bodyguards, Nonette Enneagram and Andreas Darlton. Darlton brought his five adopted sons.

Suzaku and Euphemia are off in a corner trying to avoid Cornelia. Rivalz is showing off his diving skills. Kallen takes Lelouch out onto the dance floor. Jeremiah notices this and picks a slow song. Kallen smirks when the song comes on. Gino is out on the dance floor with Marika Soresi. She is out of her maids outfit. She looks over to Lelouch and sighs. Gino looks down at her.

"Do you know, Lelouch?"

Marika sighs again. "Yes, we went on a few dates during high school. I guess I wasn't up to his standards."

Gino looks over to Lelouch. He is dancing with Kallen oblivious to everything around him. But Gino notices that one of Lelouch's bodyguards is staring at him.

"Hey Marika that guy over there has been staring at me since we started dancing."

Marika looks at the guy Gino pointed out and starts to giggle. "Oh that's just my brother Kewell.'

Gino gulped. "Um is he"

"Oh don't worry about him. If he bothers you, just tell Lelouch he'll break his arm again."

"Lelouch broke his arm?"

"Ya, Kewell got mad after Lelouch stopped seeing me. He confronted him about it. Then Kewell ended up in the hospital. He wouldn't say what happened."

The song is over. Jeremiah throws on something to make the people shake their booties. Gino looks over to Lelouch. He is now surrounded by girls.

Gino is confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh those are Lelouch's fan girls."

"Fan girls."

"Well he is a boy genius and look at his dance moves. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?"

Marika leaves Gino and heads towards Lelouch. The girls begin crowding around Lelouch when CC falls down from the tree. Everybody backs off because CC is carrying a katana. She turns to Lelouch. She points the sword towards him.

"Hey thanks for the birthday present, Lulu."

CC walks into the house. Jeremiah and Kannon keep the music coming. Milly and Shirley come out. Everybody is quiet because of the CC thing. But Milly knows how to get the party going again. She goes over to Lelouch and begins dancing provocatively with him.

Everybody shrugs and goes back to what they were doing.

After the dance Lelouch takes a seat. Kallen, Shirley, and Milly join him. Kannon looks over at them. He wonders how Lelouch does it. Schniezel is just if not more intelligent. He is as charismatic. Suddenly one of the other partygoers comes over. Jeremiah nods to Kannon to take care of her. Kannon moves over to stop the girl.

"Um I'm Marika Soresi. I know Lulu. Um you're cute. Are you Lulu's friend." She touches Kannon's chest.

Kannon stutters a little. He looks around sees that Schniezel is talking to some people over by the pool. The girl leans into Kannon.

"Well you're no Lelouch but you'll do."

Marika grabs Kannon and drags him to the pool house.

A few minutes Schniezel comes looking for Kannon. He sees Lelouch sitting with his friends.

"Excuse me, Lelouch have you seen Kannon?"

Lelouch looks around. "Well I thought he was here with Jeremiah but I guess he left."

Jeremiah stays quiet knowing where Kannon is.

Schniezel smirks. "Well it looks like I'll have to go home without him. By the way brother that was some dance. Cornelia mentioned something about it."

Lelouch shakes his head. Schniezel begins to leave. On his way out he attracts a crowd of girls that leave with him. Odysseus and Clovis come over to say goodbye. Cornelia brings Nunnally, Rolo, and Carine so they can say bye. They all pout. Lelouch looks around. He sees that his family is gone. He gives Jeremiah the signal. Jeremiah makes a call. From the back of the pool house come six men bringing in alcohol.

Rivalz gets on the microphone. "Now it's time to get the party started for real."

Rivalz takes over as DJ. They pass the alcohol around. Shirley is unsure but Milly convinces her it's okay.

Then a few things happen. There is a scream from the pool house. Kannon comes running out. His clothes are shredded. He runs over to Lelouch. Behind him Marika comes out screaming. Kewell sees his sister but holds back. The only thing stopping him from acting is the fact that Marika is chasing after Kannon and that Kannon ran to Lelouch. I mean who knows where that green haired witch could be.

Kannon is disheveled as he looks at Lelouch and his girls. They stare back at him.

He gathers himself.

'Um yes well Master Lelouch, have you seen my Schniezel."

They can't help but notice the "my" thrown in there.

Lelouch looks at Kannon and sighs. "He left a few minutes ago."

Kannon considers this. "Did he leave alone?"

"No he took a few of the people from the party."

Kannon shakes his head. Finally Schniezel was getting some and he was missing out. Kannon looked down at his clothes. He couldn't go home looking like this.

Lelouch sighs of course he is prepared for such an occasion.

"Look Kannon go up the stairs in the house. Go the right before you get to the end there is a walk-in closet. At the back of the close there is a cabinet labeled Brothers. In the drawer labeled Schniezel. There is a Kannon section."

Kannon nods and heads into the house. To think that Lelouch was prepared for something like this.

Then a scream comes from the den side of the house. Lelouch runs to check it out. Even though it is only a few feet away Lelouch has problems running without taking a break and he swears he saw a midget on a unicycle pass him up. When he gets to the den he sees Nina screaming at the door. She is wearing an I heart Euphemia t shirt. It has a picture of Euphie. Lelouch recognizes the picture as one that is missing from his album.

Nina continues screaming. "Stop defiling my princess, my goddess you animal."

Lelouch goes over to Nina. "Nina, what's the problem?"

"That monster is defiling Euphie. Stop him."

Lelouch looks into the den. He sees no defiling of any kind. Suzaku and Euphemia are fully dressed. In fact out of the five couples in the room they seemed the most tame. Lelouch put his hand to his face. CC comes up behind him. She hits Nina with the handle of her katana knocking her out. CC begins to drag Nina away.

"CC"

"Yes Master Lelouch."

"Don't kill her or break anything. I need that psycho to complete my plan."

CC nods as she continues to drag Nina away.

Lelouch goes back out to the party. Outside things continued as they were before. Milly convinced Kallen and Shirley to join her on the dance floor. Lelouch shakes his head. He had only been gone a few minutes. He goes over to them. Milly hands him a bottle. After a few minutes Lelouch feels a little out of it. He notices Kallen can barely stand. He goes over to her and helps her to the house. At the stairs he has to carry her. He gets to his room. He lays Kallen down on the bed. He tries to get up to go back down to the party but falls on top of Kallen.

"Well looks like you two are starting without us."

Lelouch looks up towards the door and sees Milly and Shirley walking into the room.

Lelouch has a headache. He hears snoring. He knows it's not him. It must be Kallen. He'll probably have to get used to that. He tries to remember what happened last. A smile comes over his face. He looks up and sees three little figures that look like his brothers and sister. This is one weird dream. Why are they upside down?

"Hey Brother Lulu, whatcha doing?" Evelyn asks.

Oh crap it's not a dream.

* * *

Author's note: Lelouch isn't really into the swinging scene. Obviously neither is Kallen.

Neither Shirley nor Milly mind sharing Lelouch. Kallen puts up with it as long it is only Milly, Shirley and CC.

We know Milly is a little kinky. Obviously with her constant mentions of Shirley's figure and her obsession with Lelouch's private life. If you want proof if Milly's perversion during season two while in the Chinese federation watch episode 10 about 15 minutes in when Anya is showing Suzaku and Milly her pictures. A picture is worth a thousand words.

I was trying to find a way to describe Milly's dress. I remember her wearing nice dresses in the Chinese Federation at the pre wedding party and at the wedding itself but they were a little formal. But still imagine something similar to the pre wedding party dress. Kallen's dress is similar to the one she wore to Ohgi and Villetta's wedding. Shirley's dress is like the one she wore during episode 12 during season two. The one she wore for her date with Lelouch when Milly made the Cupid's Day announcement. And by the way Milly really saved Lelouch's butt right there.


	4. The party pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

This is a companion piece to the party pt 1. It talks about what everyone else was doing during the party.

****

Gino's POV

After leaving Lelouch's house the other day Gino didn't leave his room for a whole day. Anya would come in and take pictures of him. Eventually Suzaku called him and told him he as worried. Suzaku had been a subscriber to Anya's blog for two years. He used it to get dirt on Gino. Suzaku convinced Gino to come to their housewarming party. If big bad Lelouch tried to hurt Gino, Suzaku would protect him. Of course Gino couldn't help but notice that Suzaku said this while audibly holding back a laugh. Gino could have sworn he heard Rivalz in the back laughing.

Gino was getting ready for the party. He had to wait for his sister. Since her friends were going, Gino had to take her. He couldn't believe their parents let Anya dress like that. Gino's dad stops them at the door.

"Now Anya make sure he take care of your brother."

Anya nods and stick out her hand. "Yes father. I will stop Gino from having relations with strange girls."

Their father hands her a fifty dollar bill. Gino stick his hand out. His dad shakes his hand and tells him to be safe. Gino sighs. When they get to the party, Lelouch and Shirley are greeting the guests. Anya hands them her housewarming gift. She hugs both of them. Gino can't help but notice that Anya lingers with Lelouch. Gino slowly sticks his hand out. Lelouch shakes it. Gino puts his hand out Shirley but she gives him a hug. Then Kallen and Milly come from behind. They go to hug Gino. Gino looks over to Lelouch. Lelouch continues to greet the guests. Gino decides to make a run for the back of the house.

Once there Gino calms down. He sees the party has started. He goes over to dance. He dances with several girls. Lelouch is out now and dancing with Kallen. Gino finds a nice brunette and begins to dance with her. He learns her name is Marika. She looks over to Lelouch and sighs. Gino looks down at her.

"Do you know, Lelouch?"

Marika sighs again. "Yes, we went on a few dates during high school. I guess I wasn't up to his standards."

Gino looks over to Lelouch. He is dancing with Kallen oblivious to everything around him. But Gino notices that one of Lelouch's bodyguards is staring at him.

"Hey Marika that guy over there has been staring at me since we started dancing."

Marika looks at the guy Gino pointed out and starts to giggle. "Oh that's just my brother Kewell.'

Gino gulped. "Um is he"

"Oh don't worry about him. If he bothers you, just tell Lelouch he'll break his arm again."

"Lelouch broke his arm?"

"Ya, Kewell got mad after Lelouch stopped seeing me. He confronted him about it. Then Kewell ended up in the hospital. He wouldn't say what happened."

The song is over. Jeremiah throws on something to make the people shake their booties. Gino looks over to Lelouch. He is now surrounded by girls.

Gino is confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh those are Lelouch's fan girls."

"Fan girls."

"Well he is a boy genius and look at his dance moves. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?"

Marika leaves Gino and heads towards Lelouch. The girls begin crowding around Lelouch when CC falls down from the tree. Everybody backs off because CC is carrying a katana. She turns to Lelouch. She points the sword towards him.

"Hey thanks for the birthday present, Lulu."

CC walks into the house. When CC comes down Gino freaks out. What if he was next?

He runs to the back of the yard behind the pool house. He tries to climb the wall but it is too much. Gino falls back and hits his head. Everything gets hazy.

Gino feels light hitting his eyes. He looks around. He is on the floor. He tries to remember what happened. He remembers trying to climb the wall and falling. He hears a noise. He looks up and sees the servants from last night taking trash out the back. Gino thinks about going out that way but remembers his sister. He gets up well he will have to go back to the house.

When he gets out from behind the pool house. He notices that they are all outside eating breakfast.

Lelouch looks towards him. "Hey Gino, where have you been?"

****

Anya's POV

Anya can't believe she has to take her stupid brother to this party. I mean she got an invitation and everything. When they get there Gino starts acting all weird. He didn't even bring a house warming gift. Unlike her brother, Anya is considerate. She hugs her hosts because it is polite to do so with friends. But her brother just stands there like an idiot and shakes their hands. Then when Kallen comes over, Gino runs to the back like a maniac. Anya looks over to Lelouch. She thinks Nunnally is so lucky to have a brother like him. Anya goes to the backyard.

Anya goes down and sit by the pool. A brunette man come over to talk to her.

"Well what's your name."

She looks at the man and shrugs. "Anya. Aren't you a little old for this party?"

The man laughs. "Well yes but I'm Odyseuss. Lelouch is my brother so I was invited to the party."

Anya twists her mouth. The man is just staring at her. She feels a little uncomfortable. Thankfully Nunnally came over and saved Anya. They went over to the pool.. After a while they had to leave. They had school orientation camp in the morning. Anya wondered what happened to her brother.

****

Suzaku and Euphemia's POV

Suzaku and Euphemia spent the first part of the party hiding from Euphie's older siblings and their watchful bodyguards. Of course Villetta helped them out a little. Then they noticed Cornelia was leaving. Euphemia went over to say good bye to her brothers and sisters. They went over to the dance floor for a while. Then they go over to the den to be alone except that there is already people there. Euphie shrugs and finds an empty space. She gestures for Suzaku to join her. They kiss for a while when they hear a scream by the door.

It's Nina. She is wearing an I heart Euphemia t shirt. It has a picture of Euphie. Suzaku recognizes the picture as one that is missing from his album. Lelouch come up behind her

Nina continues screaming. "Stop defiling my princess, my goddess you animal."

Lelouch goes over to Nina. "Nina, what's the problem?"

"That monster is defiling Euphie. Stop him."

Suzaku wonder what is that girls problem. Suzaku and Euphemia are fully dressed. In fact out of the five couples in the room they seemed the most tame. Suzaku sees Lelouch put his hand to his face. CC comes up behind him. She hits Nina with the handle of her katana knocking her out. CC begins to drag Nina away.

"CC"

"Yes Master Lelouch."

"Don't kill her or break anything. I need that psycho to complete my plan."

CC nods as she continues to drag Nina away. Lelouch leaves. Euphemia shrugs and they continue to kiss. After a while Euphie gets up and takes Suzaku up the stairs. They hear noise by the main stairs so they go over to the side ones. It is closer to her room anyways. They get up stairs. Suzaku thinks if Nina freaked out over them kissing what they were about to do would give her a heart attack. They go into her room. They begin slow. They then hear what seems to be Rivals screaming and crying. They ignore it and continue.

****

Marika's POV

Marika Soresi was angry at her brother.

"Listen Kewelly. First you didn't let me get a job working at that house. Now you don't want me to work the party. I need the money. Are you going to give me the money?"

Kewell couldn't deny it was a good paying job. But after what that rich bastard did to his little sister. He couldn't understand why she would want to be near him.

Marika made sure that they put her to work in the morning. She arrived at the house in the morning and helped make the preparations. Once the party got started she would be free to mingle. She is out on the dance floor when she notices a cute blonde guy. He looks like a friend of Suzaku's. If he knows Suzaku then he must know Lelouch. Maybe I can use him to get close. Marika notices that Lelouch is dancing with Kallen. She goes up to the cute blonde and they begin to dance. He introduces himself as Gino. Whatever she thinks. She looks over to Lelouch and sighs. Gino looks down at her.

"Do you know, Lelouch?"

Marika sighs again. "Yes, we went on a few dates during high school. I guess I wasn't up to his standards."

Marika looks over to Lelouch. He is dancing with Kallen oblivious to everything around him.

"Hey Marika that guy over there has been staring at me since we started dancing."

Marika looks at the guy Gino pointed out and starts to giggle. "Oh that's just my brother Kewell.'

Gino gulped. "Um is he"

"Oh don't worry about him. If he bothers you, just tell Lelouch he'll break his arm again."

"Lelouch broke his arm?"

"Ya, Kewell got mad after Lelouch stopped seeing me. He confronted him about it. Then Kewell ended up in the hospital. He wouldn't say what happened."

The song is over. Jeremiah throws on something to make the people shake their booties. They look over to Lelouch. He is now surrounded by girls.

Gino is confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh those are Lelouch's fan girls."

"Fan girls."

Marika sighs "Well he is a boy genius and look at his dance moves. Who wouldn't fall for a guy like that?"

Marika leaves Gino and heads towards Lelouch. The girls begin crowding around Lelouch when CC falls down from the tree. Everybody backs off because CC is carrying a katana. She turns to Lelouch. She points the sword towards him.

"Hey thanks for the birthday present, Lulu."

CC walks into the house. Jeremiah and Kannon keep the music coming. Milly and Shirley come out. Everybody is quiet because of the CC thing. But Milly knows how to get the party going again. She goes over to Lelouch and begins dancing provocatively with him.

Everybody shrugs and goes back to what they were doing.

After the dance Lelouch takes a seat. Kallen, Shirley, and Milly join him. Marika can't believe these are the girls Lelouch has chosen. The way he danced with that blonde whore. She makes her move. But she is stopped by some thin brunette guy. Marika decides to this is her chance. She must get to Lelouch.

"Um I'm Marika Soresi. I know Lulu. Um you're cute. Are you Lulu's friend." She touches the guy's chest.

He stutters a little. Se leans on him

"Well you're no Lelouch but you'll do."

Marika grabs him and drags him to the pool house. The whole way there the guy is struggling to get away. Marika notices that her brother has left his post. When they get to the pool house, they find that most of the space is taken. They went to one of the bedrooms but a couple was there already. Well Marika wasn't that picky when it came to location and time. She grabbed the guy and began kissing him.

"Oh Lelouch it's great."

"Um that's not my name."

"What!"

"I'm Kannon not Lelouch."

Marika kept kissing his face while trying to get his clothes off. "Details, Details. For tonight you are Lelouch."

Kannon began to push her off. He got to his feet. Marika kept pawing at him. She began to tear his clothes. He ran out of the pool house. Marika ran after him. She was screaming. When they got outside she noticed that they guy ran towards Lelouch. Marika was going in that direction when she felt something pull on her arm. It was her brother. He looked at her and shook his head. Then CC appeared behind them still carrying her katana.

"Kewell, your sister is fired. Tell her she is not allowed near this house again."

CC hands her a check and stares at her. Marika runs to the house and out the front door.

She will have to wait for another chance. Lelouch will be hers.

****

Rivalz and Jeremiah's POV

Rivalz was excited tonight was the night. He would make another move towards Milly. Rivalz notices that Lelouch is paying a lot of attention to Kallen so Milly might be getting lonely. They had only been here a few days, but he felt as if the longer he waited the harder it would be. Lelouch bought them all snazzy clothes for the party. When the party starts Rivalz is showing off his diving skills waiting for Milly to come out.

Jeremiah woke up early that day. He knew it would be a long day. Master Lelouch had been generous enough to buy everyone including the servants. There was a lot of preparation. The was food to prepare and tables to set. They hired extra servants just for the night. There was also the matter of the pizzas. Of course music was an important part of the evening.

Rivalz notices Lelouch get mobbed by his fan girls. He shakes his head. Where was Milly. Suddenly Rivalz sees her come out of the house. He runs to Lelouch's private shower. He is allowed to use it tonight. Rivalz puts on his suit. He waits for the moment. Lelouch's brothers and sisters were finally gone.

Jeremiah gets the signal. He makes the call. The alcohol is brought in. He knows it is wrong but this is Master Lelouch's first party. Things had to be right. He lets Rivalz take over as DJ. He takes a break. There are a series of screams but it seems that Lelouch handles it. Jeremiah waits behind the DJ table.

Rivalz notices Lelouch take Kallen inside the house. After a few minutes he sees Milly and Shirley go after them. Rivalz tells Jeremiah to take over. He goes into the house. He takes a moment to stop. He notices Villetta sitting on the stairs. She seems out of it. He has to think about what he is going to say when he gets up there. He decided to check on his friends. Yes that is a good plan. He goes up the stairs.

Rivalz begins to go up the stairs. Rivalz doesn't notice Villetta come up the stairs behind him. Jeremiah decides that now would be a good time to check on Master Lelouch. Nobody see Marika come back in the house. She takes the side stairs from Lelouch's office. Rivalz hears noises coming from Lelouch's room. He hears screaming and moaning. He opens the door. Rivalz screams. He can't believe he was so naïve.

Villetta comes up behind Rivalz and can't believe what she is seeing. Rivalz runs to his room. Villetta comes in after him. Marika walks down the hall towards Lelouch's room. Now is her chance. Suddenly she hears someone coming up the stairs. It's Jeremiah. Oh crap Marika thinks. She goes through the nearest door. Jeremiah thought he heard footsteps. He goes over to Lelouch's door. He takes a peak inside.

"Oh Master Lelouch, at least close the door." Jeremiah smirks as he locks and closes the door.

There are no Shirley, Milly, or Kallen POV's since they were with Lelouch most of the night.


	5. Babysitting

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

Lelouch has a headache. He hears snoring. He knows it's not him. It must be Kallen. He'll probably have to get used to that. He tries to remember what happened last. A smile comes over his face. He looks up and sees three little figures that look like his brothers and sister. This is one weird dream. Why are they upside down?

"Hey Brother Lulu, whatcha doing?" Evelyn asks.

Oh crap it's not a dream. And they aren't upside down he is. Lelouch sits up and notices that something is missing. He looks around. Well at least Milly and Shirley aren't here. Kallen is sound asleep. He maneuvers himself around so he is not exposed. He looks at his younger siblings.

"Um Evie, what are you doing here?"

"Remember you are babysitting us for two weeks."

Lelouch nods.

One of the boys, Castor he thinks comes up to Lelouch. "Brother Lulu, why is cousin Nibbles crying?"

"No his name is Ribbles." The other twin says.

Lelouch looks at them. "Rivalz is crying."

Evelyn comes up to him now. "Ya, he keeps saying. Why? Why?"

Lelouch thinks. Oh crap now he remembers last night. A smirk comes over his face but goes away quickly. He can't think about those things when his little siblings are here.

Evelyn looks over to Kallen. "Oh brother, are you with Kallen?"

Evelyn admires Kallen because of her strength and intelligence. Also because Kallen has been a part of her life as far back as she can remember.

Lelouch nods.

"Okay brother Lulu. We will go distract mom. Let's go guys."

Castor nods. "Okay." He has always like Kallen and calls her sister.

Pollux thinks about it. He can't make up his mind over whether he likes Milly, Shirley, or Kallen more. "I guess so."

The kids head out the door. Lelouch rushes to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He grabs something to wear. He goes over and shakes Kallen.

"Kalli wake up."

Kallen has a headache. Stupid Milly what did she put in that drink.

"What's up honey?" Kallen looks into Lelouch's eyes and smiles.

Lelouch shakes his head. "My mom is here to drop off the kids."

"What?"

"You know the kids we have to babysit while she goes off with my dad."

Kallen's eyes open wide. Lelouch hears people coming up the stairs toward his room. He runs to the door. Kallen runs behind him. She grabs her robe on the way. When he opens the door he sees his mom followed by the kids, Milly, Shirley, Euphemia, and Suzaku. He can hear Rivalz crying. Kallen is at the door. He closes it on her.

"Well if it isn't my dear son. How are you this morning? It must have been some party last night for you to still be asleep."

Lelouch stands in front of the door holding it closed. "Yes well you know how those things go."

There is a noise from Lelouch's room.

"Sweetheart, what was that?"

Lelouch looks at his mom. "I think it's Rivalz crying because his pet goldfish died."

Milly smirks at Lelouch behind his mom's back. Lelouch holds back a smirk of his own.

"No sweetheart there is a noise coming from your room."

"Oh that, it's the maid. You see we were." Lelouch waves his free hand.

Milly jumps in to help Lelouch. "Well Mrs. Lamperouge after the party last night. Lelouch was kind enough to invite us into his room for a little get together. You know all of us. So it's a little messy." Milly waves over to everyone as she holds back a laugh.

Lelouch's mom doesn't seem convinced. "Well I see" She begins to walk towards the stairs. "Oh sweetheart, where is Kallen? Evelyn was so excited about hanging out with her."

Euphemia jumps in. "She is jogging. We go every morning but today I was lazy. You know we're roommates so we do everything together."

Evelyn winks at her big sister for her quick thinking. Mrs. Lamperouge smiles and goes to the stairs.

"Very well dear get some rest. I'm sure you will get to work soon. I will go downstairs. I heard noise in the kitchen. Breakfast should be coming soon."

Shirley thinks quickly. "Well why don't we have it outside. It is such a beautiful morning."

"Yes that will be fine. I will tell Jeremiah to set it up."

She walks down the stairs. She waves at the kids to follow her. Once she is down the stairs Lelouch relaxes and lets go of the door. On the other side Kallen can't really hear what is going on and is trying to pull the door open to listen. When Lelouch lets go of the door Kallen falls down.

They see her on the floor. Her robe comes undone.

Milly walks over to the door. "Oh bunny, cover up. You don't want to show off all your assets"

Euphemia covers Suzaku's eyes. Kallen looks down. She covers up as she gets up. She goes over to her room. Lelouch goes back into his room to get ready for breakfast. When they are done getting ready, they meet at the top of the stairs. Rivalz is still crying. They kiss.

"Lelouch, what's wrong with Rivalz."

Lelouch sighs. "Well I had better not tell you. Things got a little wild last night." Lelouch smiles as he says this.

Kallen twists her face. Whatever, she thinks. Lelouch knows the conditions of their relationship. If he breaks any of them, it is over between them and it won't end nicely.

They go down the stairs. Just as they reach the bottom. Villetta comes out of Rivalz room.

"You can stop crying now. It wasn't that bad. It was worse for me than for you."

Marika comes out after her. Villetta looks at the girl. It's a good thing Kewell's sister had a maids outfit in her bag or else Villetta would have to go down the stairs in a swimsuit. Marika heads down the side stairs. Villetta goes down the main stairs. Neither of them saw CC standing at Lelouch's door. CC nods. There's going to be trouble. Rivalz is still crying.

CC opens the door as sees Rivalz naked on the floor. "Shut up you twit."

CC, of course, is carrying her lucky katana. She shakes her head as she walks away. That boy needs to wake up and smell the coffee. Why would a girl like Milly choose an annoying little crybaby like that?

Outside everybody is sitting for breakfast. They are sitting under one of the gazebos. Evelyn saved side by side seats for Lelouch and Kallen. When they get there she winks at them. They sit down.

Villetta comes out of the house. She wants to run to the servants' quarters but notices that they are eating outside. Mrs. Lamperouge signals her over. Marika's outfit is a little tight on Villetta. Mrs. Lamperouge looks her up and down.

"Was that you cleaning my son's room this morning?"

Lelouch gives Villetta a slight nod.

"Yes Mrs. Lamperouge, after last nights events the room was a little messy."

Mrs. Lamperouge looks Villetta up and down again. "Yes well let's make sure that nothing else happens." She looks at Lelouch when she says this.

Lelouch looks at Villetta. "Villetta could you tell Jeremiah to make some more sausage. I feel a little hungry today."

Villetta nods and walks into the house.

Suddenly Gino appears from behind the pool house looking a little lost.

Mrs. Lamperouge looks at Gino walking slowly towards them. "Sweetheart, who is that boy."

Before Lelouch can answer, Suzaku jumps. "I think he's Rivalz's friend."

Suzaku is nervous. Mrs. Lamperouge barely likes him as it is. If she thinks that some scraggly looking guy is his friend then he is in trouble.

"Kallen dear, didn't I see you dating that boy this summer."

She looks in Kallen's direction as she says this. Evelyn looks crestfallen.

Before Kallen can talk, Lelouch interrupts. "Oh mother so testy this morning. Kallen was only doing me a favor while I was out of town. You know she chaperoned for Suzaku and your hormone driven daughter. Gino just tagged along."

Evelyn gives Euphemia a dirty look. How dare she force Kallen to date that stupid boy? Mrs. Lamperouge looks over to Euphie. Villetta brings Lelouch's extra sausage and excuses herself. She goes to the servants' quarters. Lelouch begins to eat. He is the only one. Gino is finally at the table.

Lelouch looks towards him. "Hey Gino, where have you been?"

Gino shakes his head. "Um have you guys seen my sister?"

"I think she left with." Milly is about to continue when a look from Lelouch silences her.

Lelouch answers. "She went home with Nunnally last night. They have that school orientation camp. Did you forget?" Lelouch laughs a little. "Sometimes Gino has so much stuff going on that he forgets little things." Lelouch asks Jeremiah to bring out some more juice.

Mrs. Lamperouge doesn't think that forgetting a sibling is a little thing.

"One last thing before I leave. About that hormone driven sister of yours and Kallen being roommates." She pauses as she looks over to them. "There isn't anything funny going on here. Because if there is."

Suddenly something hits the table. It's CC. She swung her katana down between Suzaku and Euphemia, blunt side down of course.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lamperouge. No funny business going on here."

She looks up at CC. She can't help thinking. How does this girl do it? One moment she's not there and suddenly she appears.

"Very well CC. Well I have to run if I am going to catch my plane. I have informed Jeremiah of when and where to pick up the rest of your siblings. I have also asked Cornelia and Schniezel to drop in and check on the kids. Well goodbye."

Lelouch only nods. She gets up and kisses all her children there. She gives Suzaku a dirty look as she leaves.

Everybody lets out a sigh. CC takes the seat emptied by Mrs. Lamperouge. Lelouch just keeps eating. "Are you guys going to eat? Jeremiah this breakfast is excellent. Remind me to give you a raise."

They all look at him like he's crazy. Lelouch looks over to his little brothers.

"Casty, Polly, you guys have to eat your eggs. Here let me cut your sausage up. Come on you guys want to grow up big and strong like Brother Suzaku, right."

Suzaku coughs at that comment. The twins look over to Suzaku. They grimace and twist their mouths.

Castor raises his hand. Lelouch nods.

"I want to grow up and be like you brother Lulu and get hot girls like Kallen." He looks over to Kallen.

Kallen blushes.

Pollux raises his hand. "I wanna get hot girls like Shirley." He points in her direction.

Shirley begins to choke on her food. Milly pounds her back.

Lelouch looks over to the twins. "What about Milly?"

The twins look at Milly. She preens as they stare. They nod their heads.

"Ya Milly's hot too." They say in unison.

Lelouch looks over to Gino. "Gino, have a seat eat some breakfast."

Gino only nods as he takes a seat. Lelouch looks over to the house. He wonders where Villetta got that tight maid's outfit. It certainly wasn't hers. He looks up and wonders.

"What the heck is going on with Rivalz?"

Everybody shrugs. Gino wonders what the heck happened last night.

Lelouch finishes up. "Well I got a busy day ahead of me. Staff meeting over lunch. So I guess that means Suzaku is babysitting today. See you there."

Suzaku looks up as Lelouch leaves. The twins and Evelyn are staring at him with grins. Suzaku shudders. Euphemia pats him on the back. Lelouch's staff consists of Shirley and Milly for now. Euphemia and Kallen are helping out when not in school. CC follows Lelouch. Shirley finishes up and runs after them. She is the secretary after all.

Once in his office Lelouch raises his brow at CC. She shrugs.

"I think you already know what happened with your friend."

"I suspect something. And the other matter."

"It is being looked into. I think you should have R-1 look into it."

Lelouch waves at CC in agreement. Shirley is standing by the door. After last night she wonders if she can look at Lelouch in the eyes again. He sees her walk in and gestures for her to come in. He kisses her.

"Don't worry about last night. I still feel the same way about you."

Shirley nods.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up at 10:30. Make it 11. You know after last night."

Shirley blushes.

They have their meeting at lunch. It is strictly business. They discuss ways to expand Lelouch Enterprises Inc.

Eventually Rivalz comes down. He doesn't say anything to anyone. Later that day Rolo, Nunnally and Carine come to the house. Lelouch has to figure out sleeping arrangements. Suzaku and Euphemia offer to move to the pool house. He just stares at them. Nunnally and Evelyn will sleep in the guest bedroom. Carine will take Kallen's bed and share a room with Euphie. Rolo is sleeping in Rivalz and Suzaku's room. The twins are sleeping in Lelouch's room.

Carine is unhappy about having to share a room with Euphemia for two weeks. She wishes that Kallen would stay in the room and Euphemia would leave. Like most of Lelouch's younger siblings she wishes Lelouch would stop messing around and just settle done with Kallen.

After making sure that everybody is tucked in including Euphemia, Milly, and Shirley, Lelouch headed back to his room. The twins are in their little cots. Kallen has prepared a bath for him.

"I'm going to sleep." Kallen goes to the bed.

Lelouch sits in the bathtub. It was a long day. It is going to be a long two weeks.


	6. Visiting the lab

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

The kids had been the house for a week. One week to go. Unfortunately the school orientation camp was over so all the kids would be here all day long. Out of everybody Lelouch was having the least amount of trouble. It was probably because he was used to caring for his younger siblings. Schniezel and Clovis came for a visit one day. After the twins ran at them covered in cheese, they didn't come back again. Cornelia heard about this and decided it would be better if she just called them everyday.

They are eating breakfast. The servants have laid out the breakfast on a buffet table that way everyone can get what they want. Also Lelouch has been working early these last few days. Suzaku commented that Lelouch was amazing working a full day and taking care of seven kids. He laughed as he said this. Euphemia thought about that. She began to count Nunnally, Rolo, Carine, Evelyn, Pollux, and Castor. Her face twisted. That's only six.

She looked at Suzaku with anger. "You jerk." She hits him and knocks him to the floor.

Everybody looks over at Suzaku on the floor. "Euphie, honey wait." He runs after her.

Lelouch and Shirley come into the room. She is giggling. They see Suzaku run out of the room.

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders. "What was that all about?"

Kallen looks up at him and smiles. "Suzaku's an idiot."

Lelouch shrugs. Lelouch goes over and gives Milly and Kallen kisses on the cheek. He sits down between them. Shirley brings him a plate and the newspaper. He nods his thanks. She takes her seat over by the twins. They are sitting in this order Lelouch, Milly, Pollux, Shirley, Castor, Nunnally, Rolo, Rivalz, Carine, Evelyn, Kallen, and back to Lelouch. Suzaku and Euphemia were sitting between the twins and Milly. When they left and Lelouch and Shirley arrived Milly and Pollux moved. Milly moved to make room for Lelouch. Pollux moved to be next to Milly. The kids are quiet. A second ago they were very noisy but they respect Lelouch's newspaper time. Once he puts the newspaper down he normally makes a few comments.

"Well it looks like we have competition."

Everybody nods. They have no idea what he is talking about. Lelouch leans towards Milly. She pushes him back. He starts to laugh. He waves his hand in the air. The kids begin to talk all at once. Nunnally and Carine talk about the friends they made at camp. Evelyn talks about the flowers she and Kallen planted in the garden. The twins talk about the movies they want to see on Friday.

Rivalz is mumbling something about Lelouch being a traitor and having all the luck. He glares up at Milly who ignores him. She is focused on Lelouch. Lelouch sees Rivalz and shrugs his shoulders. Rivalz continues to mumble.

"What was that Nibbles?" Castor asks.

Pollux corrects him. "No, his name is Dribbles."

They laugh at their joke. Rivalz stops his mumbling and sees that everybody is looking at him. Rolo is playing with his knife. He just wants to shut Rivalz up. Rolo loves his brother's swinging lifestyle. Why focus your entire life on one person when you can have more? Rivalz feels embarrassed and runs up to his room crying.

Carine looks up confused. "What's that dude's problem? Why does he live here, Brother Lulu?"

They look towards Lelouch. "He's my best friend, I think."

Evelyn twists her mouth. "I thought Kallen was your best friend."

Castor agrees. "Ya, you gave her that locket like a million years ago."

They look at Kallen and her locket. Kallen blushes. Lelouch stays quiet.

"Hey, I have an idea. Who want to go to the lab today?"

They knew what he was doing. He wanted to change the subject. But the idea of going to the lab was too much for them to handle. They all yelled yes.

"Very well finish breakfast and get cleaned up."

The kids hurry up and finish their breakfast. Suzaku and Euphemia come back into the room.

Lelouch looks up at them. "I think Euphemia and Kallen should stay here. You know in case anyone calls. Milly you should stay here and work on that project we were talking about."

Euphemia nods. She knows the real reason that Lelouch wants her to stay. But she sees no reason for Kallen and Milly to stay.

Lelouch is upstairs helping the twins get cleaned up for the day at the lab. Kallen walks in and helps him out.

Lelouch slaps Pollux. "Alright munchkins go wait downstairs."

The twins leave. Kallen looks at Lelouch.

"So what's the deal? There isn't anything I can really do here."

Lelouch sighs. "I know but if I leave Euphemia here alone with Suzaku. The psycho will freak out. She doesn't even trust Milly so I have to leave someone else. Next week I'm sending her off on some bogus research project so you can go in and check out the equipment,"

"Very well if that is what you want to do."

"Anyways they will be busy with R-1 and B-1 today."

"I guess I'll take a long bath and do some make over thing."

"Make sure to invite Euphemia and Milly."

Kallen nods. "I guess."

Lelouch kisses her as he leaves. He heads for the door. He slowly opens it, Milly and Evelyn fall down. He looks down at them and shakes his head.

"Let's go Evelyn Marie Antoinette Lamperouge. Camilla Millicent Ashford, do behave while I am at the laboratory." Lelouch says in a very formal manner.

Evelyn laughs at her brother. They go down the stairs.

Jeremiah, Sayoko, CC, Shirley, Nunnally, Rolo, Carine, and the twins are waiting for them outside.

"I should have bought a bus." Lelouch laughs.

They get in a big van Jeremiah and Sayoko get in front. Lelouch, Shirley, and Evelyn get in the next row. Everybody else just piles in the back rows.

The security at the lab is extreme. Lelouch has to get out of the van. He goes into the office. They open the gate. Lelouch gets back in the van. They drive into the complex. Lelouch wonders if it was a mistake bringing them all but it was the only way. They get off and head into a large hangar. Lelouch looks back at them.

"Okay everybody behave when we get inside."

They all nod. Lloyd Apslund and Cecile Croomy are waiting for them.

Castor looks at them. "Who is them?" He points at Lloyd and Cecile.

Lelouch looks up. "They are Uncle Lloyd and Aunt Cecile."

"Is they married?"

Lloyd acts like he's going to faint. Cecile just giggles.

Lelouch shakes his head. "No Castor, they aren't married. They just work for me."

Pollux raised is hand.

Lelouch pointed at him. "Yes Pollux."

"What do they do?" He asked very carefully.

"They work here making… um computers and stuff. You know software."

The twins just nodded. Nina walks into the room. She is wearing one of her many I heart Euphemia shirts. Evelyn recognizes the picture and even sees part of her head in there. She's remembers looking for that picture and not finding it.

Carine points to Nina. "Why are you wearing a shirt with stupid Euphie on it?"

Nina bristles at the comment.

Pollux agrees with his sister. "Ya Fuffies not cool."

Even though Nunnally likes Euphemia, she agrees that it is a little extreme to be wearing a shirt with her picture.

Evelyn looks at Nina. "Why don't you wear a shirt with Lulu's picture on it?"

Castor likes that idea. "Ya brother Lulu is the best. He has a cool house and gets the girls."

He looks up to his big brother. Nina is put off by the children. But before she can respond, Rakshata Chawla walks into the room. She pauses. She is supposed to get two children for her part of the project but sees six. She walks over to them. She thinks of something quick.

"Who wants to help me calculate the spectrometric measurements of the flux capacitor?"

The kids look at her like she's crazy.

Carine twists her face. "That sounds boring."

The twins look a little interested.

Lelouch jumps in. "Or we can go look at this game that Uncle Lloyd invented."

Castor raises his hand. "Is it a fighting game?"

"Yes it is and the winner gets a prize."

They all cheer.

Rolo raises his hand. "I want to help her with the spectrology of the flux capacitator."

Nunnally nods in agreement.

Lelouch smiles and waves his hand. "Very well you two go and help Rakshata."

That makes Carine's mind up even more if Nunnally wants to do something then it must be stupid. Evelyn wants to check out that flux capacitor thing. But since Lelouch is going to take them to the fighting game, she follows him. Maybe the prize is spending the whole day alone with him. When she mentions it to her siblings, they get excited over the potential prize.

They get to the game. Lloyd hooks them up to the machine. They each take several turns playing against each other and the AI. Lelouch goes over to Cecile who is standing in front of several screens monitoring everybody's performance. Lelouch appreciates Cecile and Rakshata more than most people because they are some of the few women in his life that don't want him for his body. They just wanted his money to make their creations. He didn't have to worry about Lloyd either. As long as the money kept flowing this project would move forward.

Lloyd comes into the room with the results of Rakshata's tests. Lelouch always wondered about their relationship.

"It seems as if we have some good potential for devicers."

Lloyd looks at the screens monitoring the children.

"Well, well even better."

After they are done, the children want to know who won.

Lelouch shakes his head. "Well everybody did a good job. So everybody gets a prize."

The twins look up in excitement. "What do we win?

"Well I have a friend that has a toy factory near by. Maybe. Just maybe we can go in and pick some stuff out. But first let's eat. Who wants pizza?"

They all cheer. They leave the lab. They stop at Pizza Express which they discover is owned by Lelouch. They see CC with five pizzas. She shrugs and shares with them. They go over to a nearby toy factory. The security there is also tight. The Industry has gotten real competitive. They get off the van and walk into a warehouse. The guard nods at Lelouch.

"Okay. Jeremiah, Sayoko take the children over to Area P. I think they will find what they want there. I have to talk with some friends I have here."

The children are too excited to notice that Lelouch is walking away. After a picking out their toys they spend about an hour playing. The children begin to wander around looking for Lelouch. He is talking to a man in a suit.

They run up to him. Evelyn tugs at her brother. "Who was that?"

"A friend of mine that works here. Well looks like its getting late we should be getting home."

They arrive back at the house. Rolo, Carine, and Nunnally go out to the pool. Evelyn and the twins go upstairs to Lelouch's room. They find Kallen there resting after a long day of nothing. The twins jumped on the bed.

"Sister Kallen. Sister Kallen." They called out.

"Yes sweethearts."

"Look what brother Lulu got us."

They showed Kallen their toys.

"That's nice. Here sit down. Let's watch some TV okay."

The twins sat down in front of the TV. Evelyn snuggled next to Kallen on the bed. They begin to tell her about Nina and the games they played. Lelouch came into the room. He smiled at the scene.

"Are we all comfortable?"

They looked at him and nodded. He went to the bed. After a few minutes Jeremiah interrupted for dinner. He was a little reluctant to do it. But it was dinner time.

After dinner they got ready for bed. Lelouch thought just a few more days to go. In a way he was going to miss the little munchkins. He tucked everybody in except for Suzaku and Rivalz and the servants. Kallen was tucking the twins into their cot. Lelouch came into the room. He wonders if he could ever settle down. Kallen is perfect. Well at least to him she was.

The next few days were hectic. Lelouch, Shirley, and Milly had to work. Suzaku and Rivalz had to go to school to practice. That meant Kallen and Euphemia did most the babysitting. However on their next to last day there, Milly and Shirley take over.

The doorbell rings. Kallen is the closest to the door so she answers it. Standing at the door is her brother, Naoto. She hugs him and brings him into the house. He looks around in amazement. Their family while not poor always lived in apartments. He had been to the Lamperouge house before because he was once friends with Clovis. He never imagined that someone his sister's age would have a house like this. And to top it off the guy was his sister's boyfriend.

Kallen see her brother looking around in awe. "You should see the backyard. It will blow your mind."

Then one of the twins comes running towards them.

It's Castor. He looks at them. He points to Naoto. "Sister Kallen, who's that?"

Naoto looks at the little boy. He laughs. "Oh sister Kallen, I didn't know I had any other siblings."

Then the other twin comes running in. Shirley is chasing them from behind.

Pollux stops by his brother. He points at Naoto. "Who's that?"

Kallen puts her hand over her brother's mouth. "This is my only brother Naoto."

"Oh." They twins exclaim. "How come you only gots one brother? Do you want more? You can have Rolo and Fuffie."

Kallen shakes her head. "These are Lelouch's youngest brothers."

Shirley comes up and grabs the twins. "Let's go you two and let Kallen talk to her brother."

The twins go with Shirley, but the look in their eyes says they want to stay.

Milly come into the room. It's her job to babysit Evelyn and Carine. Nunnally and Rolo are helping Lelouch. "Oh bunny your husband is looking for you."

Evelyn and Carine giggle. Kallen glares at Milly.

Naoto looks at his sister. "Well little sister when did you get married?"

Kallen runs her hand through her hair. "I've been married for thirteen years to the most annoying little jerk you will ever meet."

Lelouch walks into the room. "Well if that's how you feel. I guess the two week get away I planned is off. Hello Naoto. As you can see your sister is just as bratty as when you last saw her." He sticks his tongue out at Kallen. "Since your brother is here. I guess you can take the afternoon off. Girls let Kallen spend some time with her brother." He goes back to his office.

Milly is able to get the girls to go outside. Kallen takes her brother to the main living room. They take a seat.

"So what's going on? I've been here for a few weeks and you haven't even called."

"Well dear sister I've been busy. You know us in the real world actually have to work. We can't all have rich boyfriends." He smiles as he says this.

Kallen shakes her head a little. "I work and in a few weeks I will start school so there. His company is growing. I will also have you know that Lelouch is almost to the point where he is self sufficient."

"I see and what does this company do." Naoto looks at his sister.

Kallen doesn't blink as she responds. "Well there are so many different parts. When in high school his parents purchased a small pizza franchise that they turned over to him. In the small time he has been at the helm, it has doubled in size. There is also the technological company. It focuses on computers and software."

"I see. So all the money is legitimate"

"Is there a reason for this line of questioning? You know what Lelouch's parents do."

"Yes I know what his parents do. Even what his brothers and sister do. However this sudden rise to preeminence of your boyfriend seems a bit sudden."

Kallen looked at her brother. Was this concern in his voice or something else? "If you really want to know. We are visiting the lab next week if you want to tag along. I'm sure Lelouch wouldn't mind. The people at the lab would love to get an outside opinion. Don't you trust me Naoto?"

Naoto smiled. "Of course I trust you. Just wanted to make sure my little sister was alright. Well I think I'll being going. I can see myself out so you can get back to work."

He walked out. Kallen stared at her brother as he left. She goes back to the office. She makes a turn.

"So how is your brother?" Lelouch is looking down at some papers.

Kallen glares at Lelouch. "I don't know I think you've talked more to him these past few years than I have."

Lelouch smiles. He looks up. He puts his arms around her. He kisses her forehead.

She continues. "Who does my brother think he is? He leaves four years ago. He rarely calls. He never sends any money. He never comes to visit. He comes here and acts like nothing has happened" Kallen begins to cry.

He keeps holding her. "So what do you think his purpose was for coming?"

Kallen steps back. "I don't know but do you think we should watch him."

Lelouch nods. "Yes I will get someone on it."

Kallen nods. Even though Naoto is her brother. He doesn't feel like family. She looks at Lelouch. To her this is the only family she has.

He looks down at her. "If you want we can stop working for now?"

"No, let's get back to work."

They went to wok. The day ended as they have these past two weeks with Lelouch tucking everybody in.

Mrs. Lamperouge was coming for the kids around noon. She had come into town the previous morning but needed a day to get back in the groove after two weeks flying around with her husband.

After breakfast Lelouch and Kallen help the kids pack their stuff. The twins are unsure about whether or not to take their toys. They want to leave some stuff at brother Lulu's house. Lelouch assures them that as soon as he has a chance he will buy some cool toys just in case they visit again. Lelouch tells his friends to rest and he will take care of the kids. They are sitting there waiting for their mom.

Carine is on the recliner. Evelyn and the twin are seating with Lelouch on the big couch. Rolo and Nunnally are seating on the love seat. Their mom was late. It was the late afternoon and they were seating around having tea. The door opens up. It is Mrs. Lamperouge. Nobody moves. She looks at them and smirks.

"Well it seems as if my children didn't miss me. I guess I'm not needed."

She goes back out the door. After a few minutes, she comes back in.

"I guess that was a little over dramatic wasn't it."

Lelouch smirks. "A little."

Mrs. Lamperouge looks over at her children. "By the way dear where are your friends and Euphemia."

The kids laugh. Castor raises his hand. Lelouch nods. 'Mommy, they taking a nap."

"Well it seems as if my work here is done. But it seems that you are not tired my dear. Perhaps another day or two with the children can cure that."

Lelouch smiles at his mother. "Well I'm afraid that would cause Jeremiah to disown me."

His mother blinked at the comment. Jeremiah had been with Lelouch all his life. "Well I think two weeks was enough. Very children say goodbye to your brother and let's be on our way."

The kids all went over to hug and say goodbye to their brother. Kallen came down the stairs at the same time holding back a yawn. Who knew taking care of children could be so tiring. The kids ran over to hug Kallen. Euphemia came down after Kallen. Lelouch slightly nodded to the kids and they also hugged their sister. This surprised their mother. Shirley and Milly also came downstairs to goodbye.

With the kids gone they could get down to the real work. The next day Lelouch had Nina go on some bogus trip so they could down to the lab. He wished Suzaku and Rivalz could have gone as well but they were busy with school stuff.

Things had sort of settled down around the house. They had been there a little more than three weeks. The party was behind them. The kids were gone. School was starting soon for some of them. Lelouch could finally get down to work.

They were all together one day for dinner. It was quiet. But Milly wasn't the quiet type. She kept nibbling on Lelouch's ear and touching him. Finally Rivalz had had enough.

"That's it. I've had enough."

Author's notes: By the way all Lelouch's brothers and sisters have three names.

I don't know Naoto's age but I'm making him about Clovis's age do that makes him seven years older than Lelouch and Kallen.


	7. Flashback Theater pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

This is a series of flashbacks that will describe how the relationships work themselves out. I will also describe how those people mentioned in chapter 2 got hurt/disappeared. The point of view will mostly be Kallen's but will switch to other people sometimes.

In case anybody is wondering I used the school system and ages I am most familiar with those of the United States specifically Arizona. Not like it matters but just in case anybody wanted to know.

****

Sometime in August 2005 ATB

Kallen was standing with her brother. It was her first day of school and she was excited. She was glad that she would finally get to meet some new kids. Her brother, Naoto, was taking her to school. She wondered what they were waiting for. Then she saw them. It was her brother's friend Clovis. Kallen always wondered how and why they were friends. She thought Clovis was a rich pampered kid. Her family wasn't poor but they weren't far from it. With Clovis are two kids that appear to be Kallen's age, boy with black hair and mesmerizing violet eyes and a girl with pink hair and blue eyes. The girl is holding onto the boy as if he would run away if she let go.

The boy goes over to Kallen. "Hey, I'm Lelouch. What's your name?"

Kallen stutters a little. "Kallen."

"Kallen, that's a pretty name. I like your hair. It's cool."

The little girl pouts at being ignored. Kallen points to her. "Who's she?"

"That's my little sister Euphemia."

Clovis and Naoto come over.

"Well little brother, have you made yourself a girlfriend."

Clovis and Naoto laugh at this. Euphemia bristles at the comment. She lets go of Lelouch for a moment. He slides over towards Kallen.

'Brother already has a girlfriend, me." She points to herself.

Clovis laughs even harder. "Oh Euphie, you had better not get this way in school. Or even father's money won't be able to save you. Well we had better take you to your class."

Naoto and Clovis lead the way. Kallen follows her brother. Lelouch pushes forwards. He knows the way to the classroom. He has been there before. He had no choice but to have Euphie in his class. Euphie runs after him. Clovis shakes his head. That was Lelouch always pushing forward.

"Well Lulu." Clovis said knowing how much his little brother disliked that name. "Since you know the way. We will let you go on your own."

Kallen was a little nervous about her brother leaving her. But Lelouch grabbed her hand and begins to head toward the classroom. Euphemia runs after them.

"Lulu! Lu-lu! Wait for me!" Euphemia pouted and sat herself down where she was.

He goes back to get her. They get to the classroom. They are early but the teacher lets them put their things away. Lelouch runs out to play. He goes over to the slide. There is a line but a green haired girl begins pushing everyone out of the way. She grabs Lelouch's hand and takes him up the ladder to the top of the slide. They go down together. Euphemia pouts over the fact that her brother is making new friends. An orange haired girl comes over to her.

"Hi I'm Shirley. What's your name?" She asks as she sticks out her hand.

Euphemia slowly puts her hand out. "I'm Euphie. My name is Euphemia Lamperouge."

Shirley shakes it. "Oh you're Lulu's sister."

Euphemia nods. "Um yes."

Shirley nods back. "I met Lulu in preschool." Shirley looks over and looks at Lelouch playing with some green haired girl.

Kallen is standing behind Euphemia unsure about what to do. She doesn't know anyone there.

Lelouch is being dragged around by the green haired girl. "Wait. Stop, at least tell me your name."

She looks back at him. "CC."

"Okay well whatever. Why are you dragging me around?"

"Because I want to play."

"Yes very well. I have an idea."

Lelouch leaves her and runs towards his sister.

Euphemia see Lelouch running at her and gets happy.

Shirley sees Lelouch and thinks hey Lulu is coming to say hi.

Lelouch goes between to get to Kallen. He grabs her hand. "Let's go play."

He takes Kallen over to where CC is standing. CC shrugs. The three of them go off and play. Euphemia gets even madder. Shirley shrugs her shoulders and goes out to play.

****

A few months later

Lelouch had made lots of friends. Apart from Kallen and his sister Euphemia, he met a blue haired boy named Rivalz Cardemonde, a weird black haired girl named Nina Einstein, brunette boy named Suzaku Kururugi (he's Japanese by the way), an orange haired girl named Shirley Fennette, and, of course, the green haired girl named CC.

In fact pretty much everyone like Lelouch. The same couldn't be said about his sister.

It was snack time. Everybody is ready to eat. It was a special day because other classes are joining them. Lelouch brought out two snack boxes as he did everyday. Shirley came over to sit with him.

"Um Lulu, why do you have two snack boxes?" Shirley was in a different class so she didn't know the routine.

Lelouch shrugged. Then the green haired girl, CC, came over and grabbed one of the boxes. She went to the corner and ate alone. Then a surprise Milly Ashford came into the room. Shirley, Lelouch, Euphemia, and Rivalz knew her. Since her grandfather was school principal, Milly more or less roamed where she pleased. Today she came to the joint kindergarten snack time. You see she was already in the first grade.

Lelouch was prepared for this as well. He brought out another snack box. Milly sat down beside him. Euphemia had been ignoring Lelouch during snack time to make him feel lonely. Her plan obviously wasn't working. However it let Suzaku come over and talk to Euphie.

Then it happened. See Billy Knob was in Shirley's class. He kind of thought she was pretty but he showed it in kindergarten boy fashion. He picked on her and her friends. He saw Shirley sitting with some black haired boy and noticed the attention she gave him. It got Billy a little mad. He couldn't just take Shirley's snack. Taking the black haired boy's snack wouldn't do any good because that weird girl CC was always defending him. No he would pick on the blonde girl, she didn't even belong here. Billy ran and grabbed the blonde girls snack box. As he turned to run away his foot got caught in the chair. The black haired boy got up and reached for Billy. Billy was knocked to the floor. The black haired boy was standing over him. Then to add insult to injury, Shirley gave the black haired boy a kiss on the cheek. The teacher came and put Billy in the corner as punishment.

Lelouch didn't even know what happened. One second they were seating down eating their snack. Then some weird kid came over and grabbed Milly's snack. Lelouch was getting up to tell the teacher when the boy fell over. Lelouch was standing over him. Then Shirley gave him a kiss on the cheek. The teacher took the boy to the corner.

"Shirley, what's that kid's name."

"Billy Knob. He's in my class. He's always picking on me."

Lelouch twists his mouth. "Hm. That doesn't sound nice."

When they go out to recess Lelouch plays with Kallen and CC like he does everyday. During recess Lelouch ignores Euphemia to get back at her for ignoring him during snack time. His plan works. Euphemia spends all of recess pouting while Suzaku tries to get her to play with him. The teacher calls them in from recess. They begin to head back. Then a teacher calls Lelouch over.

"Excuse me young man, do you know a Billy Knob?"

Lelouch nods and points Billy out.

"Very well can you go get him? His parents are waiting for him."

Lelouch shrugs and runs to get Billy. Billy is a little scared when Lelouch gets to him but then his parents come over for Billy. Lelouch runs back to class. Shirley knows that Billy was still out there.

"Um Lulu."

"Ya Shirley."

"Where's Billy?"

"Oh I took care of that."

"Oh okay." Shirley wonders what that means.

****

December 5, 2005 ATB at Lelouch's birthday party

Everyday Lelouch walked to and from school with his sister, CC, and Kallen. But this day was different it was his birthday. Everybody in his class and some that weren't in his class got him a present. Well except for CC. Since he had so much to carry, his parents sent Bismarck Waldstein, his dad's bodyguard to pick them up. Kallen had never been in a limousine before. She stayed at Lelouch's house after school waiting for the party. She stayed there almost everyday because her mom worked late. CC came over because she had no where else to go.

At six everybody started arriving for the party. It was a pool party so they wore their swimsuits. Lelouch was having fun with his friends. Clovis was doing personal portraits in a corner. Everybody was in line to get theirs. Lelouch grabbed Kallen by the hand and took her inside the house.

"Hey Lulu cool party. What's up?"

"I want to give you something."

Lelouch pulled out a small box and handed it to Kallen.

"Lulu, you're not supposed to give people presents on your birthday."

"But you're my friend. I think you're the first friend I ever had."

Kallen opened the box. It contained a white locket with gold shaped like a heart. She gasped. Lelouch took it and put it around her neck.

"I hope you bought me something too, buddy."

They looked up and saw CC sitting on the counter.

Lelouch went and grabbed a long box. "As a matter of fact CC. I got you this."

CC took the package. It contained a wooden katana. CC swung it around. "This will do Lelouch." She walks away satisfied.

Lelouch and Kallen go back outside.

****

Sometime in late 2009 ATB

This year Shirley is happy because all her friends are on her class. Shirley decided to wear pigtails today. It's recess time and she is playing with Kallen and Euphie. Then some boy came over and pulled on them. Shirley screamed but the boy was gone. Kallen and Euphie comforted her.

Today was Lelouch's day to hang out with CC. He had to schedule his recess time because he had so many friends. CC was carrying around her lucky wooden katana. Over the years it had been replaced. She wanted a real one but Lelouch said she was too young. She always smirked at that comment.

They were standing at the bottom of the slide. Up the ladder on top of the slide they could hear a boy talking about pulling a girl's pigtails. CC was getting impatient waiting. She grabbed Lelouch's hand and began pushing her way up the ladder. People normally got out of the way when she came swinging her wooden sword. The boy on top seemed belligerent. He didn't move but something like that wasn't going to stop CC. She pushed her way up and took Lelouch with her. She went down the slide. The boy appeared to be falling. Lelouch reached down and grabbed him. The boy pushed Lelouch away but this action caused him to continue to fall back. He hit the ground and broke his arm. Lelouch fell back onto the slide but he was still on top.

When the teachers came and asked what happened nobody really knew. They did however see the boy falling back and Lelouch trying to catch him. They took the boy away. It was ruled an accident and the children were told to be more careful.

Shirley came over to the slide. She thought she saw that boy head in this direction. When she got there, the boy was on the floor with a broken arm and Lulu was on top of the slide above him. Shirley wondered did Lulu do this for me. Everybody was crowded around the slide. They wanted to see what the commotion was all about. Lelouch finally went down the slide. He went over to his friends. They looked at him a little weird but then he looked a little disheveled. CC came over to get him. Recess wasn't over yet.

****

December 5, 2009 ATB

It is Lelouch's tenth birthday. For some reason Milly decides that it should be a school celebration. To top it off she made it a animal costume party. Milly has costumes picked out for everyone. She is already dressed in her cat costume. Suzaku and Euphemia are dressed in cow costumes. Suzaku insist he's a bull even though he has no horns. Rivalz is dressed like turtle. Nina is dressed as a squirrel . Shirley is dressed as dog. Kallen is in full body bunny costume.

Lelouch refused to participate. They ambush him to tie him down. They try to sit him down on a chair. Kallen holds him down, but he fight her off. They begin to wrestle around. Lelouch accidentally tears Kallen's costume. The costume falls apart. Lelouch sees her and helps cover her up. Kallen looks at Lelouch touching her in an inappropriate place. She is about to say something when Milly comes over.

"Oh bunny this just won't cut it. And you Mr. Lamperouge why can't you more cooperative."

Lelouch helps Kallen up and keeps her covered up as they move back towards the dressing room. When they finally let go of the costume, Lelouch looks away not wanting to see Kallen . Kallen blushes a little. She adjusts her costume or what's left of it.

"It's okay now Lulu. I'm sort of decent. I never knew you were so strong."

Lelouch keeps looking away. Kallen hugs him from behind. "You're the best Lulu." She kisses the back of his head.

"Now none of that. We don't rumors to spread." Milly walks in holding a few costumes. She hands them to Lelouch. "And now please cooperate or else." She smirks at them.

Lelouch hangs his head. He looks at the costume. There is another bunny one. He hands that one to Kallen. He looks at his choices. There are bunny, dog, and lion costumes. He picks the lion costume. He is after all king for the day. They agree to dress quickly while having their backs to each other. Lelouch looks at Kallen. He notices she is wearing the locket, his locket. He reaches out to touch it. She blushes. Then Euphemia comes running into room.

"Lulu, Kalli let's go people are waiting for us. Milly refuses to start the party until the guest of honor is there."

They follow Euphemia out.

**Sometime in late 2011 ATB**

Kallen and Lelouch were now in sixth grade and were sort of unofficially dating kind of. Of course CC still hung around Lelouch, and she still carried her wooden katana around. Lelouch's family had taken a liking to CC because she protected Lelouch and Euphemia at school. Of course Kallen was growing. She remembered the day when her mom had a talk with her. She talked to her about changes her body was going through and how her feelings for boys would change. Kallen shrugged when she heard this. She didn't think her feelings for boys would ever change. She knew she loved Lelouch. Ever since that day.

Then some random boy came by and grabbed Kallen's butt. Her mom nervously told her about boys. Her brother Naoto wasn't much help either since he was always working and didn't want to talk to his little sister about that kind of stuff. Kallen chased after the boy. When they saw her running, Euphie and Shirley joined in.

CC and Lelouch were helping the teacher clean up instead of going to recess. Lelouch hated his CC days because she always did weird stuff like helping the teacher clean up.

As they were cleaning some boy came running into the classroom. He was looking for somewhere to hide. CC recognized him. He was the butt grabber. She grabbed her lucky katana. Fortunately the boy didn't see her sneaking up. She goes over and smacks him in the butt. The boy jumps up. He puts out his offending hands to defend himself. CC smacks them. Lelouch walks over. Then the door opens Kallen is coming into the room with their teacher. CC flips her wooden sword towards Lelouch and stands behind him. The boy is on the ground crying. The teacher goes over and sees Lelouch with the wooden sword.

Kallen goes over. "Teacher, he is the one who grabbed me."

CC raises her hand. "He grabbed my too but my darling Lulu was here to defend me." CC hugs Lelouch from behind and gives him a kiss.

Euphemia and Shirley walk behind the teacher and Kallen. They see Lelouch standing over a crying boy. The teacher then took the boy away. Nobody had the nerve to ask Lelouch anything. When the teacher was gone, CC took her katana back. Kallen goes over to Lelouch and hugs him. He doesn't understand why but accepts it.

****

About a year later

Lelouch and Kallen are now officially going out. Suzaku and Euphemia are getting closer. Rivalz had started noticing Milly's development and became enamored. Shirley loved how Lulu always defended his friends.

Ayame Futaba was a bit of a klutz. Her parents wanted to a military academy to straighten her but she didn't want to go. She was getting ready to leave gym. She looked over and saw the other girls in her class getting ready. She noticed one of them missed a few buttons on her blouse. She went over to tell her but slipped.

The girls were in the locker room. They were getting dressed after gym class. Kallen was in a hurry. She was going to meet Lelouch before their next class. Then some girl fell on her. Kallen tried to get up but the girl kept trying to grab Kallen's chest. Shirley came over to help. The girl reached up and grabbed her a little inappropriately. Shirley blushed. The girl ran out of the room. Milly came over to her friends.

"Well that was interesting. I'll have to get a hold of that girl's information."

Kallen finally got off the floor. She looked up at the clock. She was running out of time. She went to leave the room. Milly stopped her.

"Oh Bunny, if you go out like that the boys will faint with just one look."

Kallen looked down and noticed that her blouse was buttoned wrong. She fixed it and ran out the door. She ran into Rivalz.

"Rivalz, do you now where Lelouch is?"

"I think he's in the office."

Kallen nodded. The office. Lelouch never gets into trouble. But it was already too late because the bell rang. She ran to her next class.

Lelouch is sitting in the office. He wasn't in trouble, but CC was. Lelouch didn't know why they didn't just call his parents. Then he found out that for some reason, he was CC's legal guardian. So when CC got in trouble he had to hear about it. Then some girl sat down beside him. He looked over at her.

"What are you here for?"

The girl blinked when Lelouch talked to her. "Um I think my parents are here for me."

"Are you going somewhere, um? I guess I don't know your name."

"Ayame. Ayame Futaba." She sighed. "My parents have talked about sending me to a military academy for years. My dad thinks it will straighten me out."

"Oh."

Then Ayame saw her parents. "I guess they're here for me. Well goodbye, um."

Lelouch stands up and bows. "Lelouch Lamperouge at your service, milady."

Ayame giggles and the turns around. She walks towards her parents pouting. Lelouch could overhear Ayame's parents tell her about the military academy they are sending her to.

Kallen asked the teacher to use the bathroom. Lelouch wasn't in class. Even though he didn't always come to class, He normally told her when he planned on missing. She ran to the office. He was walking out with CC. He told CC to go to class. Kallen went over to Lelouch. Kallen thought she saw the girl from the locker room leaving.

"What happened?"

Lelouch sees Kallen. "CC got in trouble. I guess I'm her guardian or something." Lelouch turns around and sees them taking Ayame away. Kallen notices this.

"Um, do you know that girl?"

"A little. Her name is Ayame Futaba and they're taking her to military school. I guess her parents want her to learn some discipline."

Kallen thought. Did Lelouch have anything to do with that? Milly said she wanted to find out more about the girl. Did she tell Lelouch what happened in the locker room?

Lelouch looked over at Kallen. "Kalli, let's go to class."

She nods and they leave.


	8. Flashback Theater pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code geass of its characters.

This is the second section of flashbacks. It mostly expands on the Kallen/Lelouch relationship.

****

Sometime in late 2013 ATB

Lelouch thought about his family. Odysseus, now 27, had been long gone. He worked for their father but had his own apartment. Lelouch would visit him sometimes but felt weird hanging out with his older brother. Cornelia, now 25, had also moved out. She also worked for their father but was considering a move. Schniezel, now 23, moved out upon turning 18. He had started his own company. He was quiet a success. Clovis, now 21, had just moved out during the summer leaving Lelouch alone in the pool house. Clovis had gone vacationing around the world. He decided to become and artist. At first his parents where angry but they gave in.

Euphemia wanted to move out to the pool house with Lelouch but their parents said no. At least she has her own room. Rolo and Nunnally still shared a room. Carine and Evelyn shared a room. The newest additions to the family, Castor and Pollux, shared a room

Lelouch was basically on his own.

Lelouch and Kallen had broken up sometime late last school year. Feeling a little out of sorts without her. He began hanging out with Shirley. They were dating when school started again but they broke up a few weeks into school. It was their last year of jr high. Lelouch was already taking advanced classes. He hated how his parents held him back because of Euphemia. He loved his sister but this was too much.

Lelouch was sitting alone in the library. He sometimes stayed after school to avoid the crowd at home. Even though he had been in the pool house for a year now, he was still required to eat with everyone else. He was staring up at the ceiling. When he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Lelouch, are you alone?" It was Kallen. When they weren't dating she would call him by his name instead of Lulu.

"I guess. I didn't feel like going home right away."

"What are you doing?"

"Um, finishing my chemistry homework."

Kallen nods. She had advanced classes but not as many as Lelouch. She sits down beside him. Lelouch looks at Kallen. He sees his locket around her neck. She had been wearing it for almost eight years.

"So you want to come over for dinner?"

She thinks about it. "I guess but won't Shirley get mad."

"I think we broke up."

Kallen looks at Lelouch. "When did this happen?"

"I think like five minutes ago."

"What?"

"No it happened last week I think."

"Oh."

He looks over to her. He is about to say something when Lelouch's bodyguard/butler/driver came to get him.

"Master Lelouch, are you ready to go." He sees Kallen. "Ah, is Miss Kallen coming as well?"

"Yes Jeremiah, Kallen will be coming over. Let's go Kalli."

He grabs Kallen before she can protest. When they arrive at his house, he takes Kallen back to the pool house. He lets his little siblings use the living room on certain days. Carine and Evelyn are watching TV.

"Hey brother Lulu!" They exclaim. They see Kallen. "Kalli's here." They run and hug her. Evelyn lifts her arms for Kallen to lift her up.

"Hey kid you're getting big." Kallen huffs as she lowers Evelyn back down.

Carine comes up to her. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes I think I am."

The girls sigh. Evelyn touches Kallen's hip. "We likes you better than brother Lulu's other girlfriends."

The girls look towards Lelouch. He smirks. "Okay you two. We're going to be in the room finishing our homework. Be good."

Lelouch takes Kallen to his room. It has been months since Kallen has been in here. Everything looks the same. His bed is on one end of the room. On the other side is his desk and computer. He has pictures on his wall and desk. She knows that his sisters put most of the pictures up there. He goes to the bed. She follows him. They both lie down. They are there for some time. Lelouch puts his arms around her. Kallen lies her head on his chest.

Suddenly they hear someone calling them. Evelyn peeks through the door but suddenly the door swings open. It's Euphemia. She comes running into the room. She sees who her brother is with. She stops.

Evelyn calls out from the door. "Stupid Fuffie, brother wants to be alone."

Euphie wants to turn around and say something but the look in Lelouch's eyes tells her to be quiet. Then from the door they hear Carine talking to someone. It's Shirley and Carine is clinging to her.

After school Euphemia invited Shirley to home for dinner. It is part of Euphie's plan to get Shirley and Lelouch back together. They get to the house. They hang out in Euphie's room for a while. They go downstairs for dinner. Euphie's mom tells her to get everybody in for dinner. Euphie grabs Shirley, and they run over to the pool house to get Lelouch. Carine and Evelyn are watching TV.

Euphie looks at them. "Mom says it's dinner time."

The girls nod. Evelyn gets up to tell Lelouch. She slowly opens the door. Euphie has other ideas. She grabs Shirley ans tries to take her into the room. Carine stops Shirley and tries to talk to her. Euphie pushes the door open and runs into the room. She signals for Shirley to follow her. Shirley is a little unsure. She has never been in Lulu's room.

Evelyn calls out from the door. "Stupid Fuffie, brother wants to be alone."

Shirley sees Euphie signaling for her to go into the room but Carine is hanging on to her. She looks up and sees Lulu and Kallen lying side by side on his bed. Shirley runs out of the room. Euphemia glares at Lelouch. Evelyn gives her a shove.

"Stupid Fuffie. You not posed to just walk into people's rooms without permission."

Carine comes up from behind and agrees with her little sister. Lelouch stares at Euphemia.

Kallen gets up. "I think I'll just go home." She heads for the door.

Lelouch goes after her. "Kalli wait."

Euphemia tries to get in her brother's way. He pushes her out of the way. He chases Kallen down.

"Kalli wait I invited you over for dinner nothing more, okay."

Kallen is little unsure. "But Lulu."

"I can't invite a friend over for dinner."

Kallen nods. "Well okay."

Euphemia pushes her way through them. She goes back to the main house to stop Shirley from leaving. When they arrive inside Mrs. Lamperouge has an idea of what was going on. She takes Euphemia and scolds her in private. Euphemia pouts and her parents make her sit with the little kids for dinner. Euphemia is forced to eat dinner with Carine, Evelyn and the twins. At the main table are Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge, Lelouch, Nunnally, Rolo, Kallen, and Shirley. The dinner is a quiet one.

After dinner Shirley excuses herself. Lelouch volunteers to clean up the twins. Normally Euphemia helps him but she is sent to her room. Evelyn grabs Kallen by the hand and takes her to where her brother is.

"Brother Lulu, Kalli wants to help." She grins as she skips away.

Lelouch shakes his head. He signals for Kallen to come beside him. He is giving the twins a bath.

"Um Lelouch, how do you do it?"

"Do what."

"Take care of the kids. Handle your sisters. I mean we're the same age and I don't think I could handle it all."

Lelouch shrugs. "I'm used to it, I guess."

Evelyn comes back into the bathroom. "Brother Lulu, my turn."

Nunnally comes into the bathroom. "I'll take care of her brother. You can go put the twins away."

Lelouch grabs the twins. Kallen takes one and follows him to the twins' room.

"Um Lulu, what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing."

Lelouch shrugs. "It's getting late maybe I should take you home."

Kallen nods. Lelouch walks Kallen home. She doesn't live far since the Lamperouge family got her mom a job as one of their maids. Coincidentally she mostly cleans the pool house.

"Um Lelouch, where's CC. Doesn't she eat with you guys."

"Well CC does whatever she wants to. But right now she is right over there."

Lelouch points off into the dark. Kallen stops and stares off to where Lelouch pointed to. She squints and doesn't see anything.

"Um Kalli, you can stop looking. You won't find her. It's her job to stay hidden."

They get to Kallen's house. She turns around to face Lelouch.

"Lulu about all this stuff."

"It's cool Kalli. We're still friends, right?"

Kallen thinks about it. "Okay, friends." She kisses him on the cheek and goes inside.

****

Sometime in August 2014 ATB

Lelouch and Kallen spent their last year in jr high as friends. They started high school much the same way.

It was the second day of high school. Kallen was called to the office for some reason. When she got, Lelouch was there. It seemed as if the high school administration had been warned about CC and wanted to talk to Lelouch ahead of time. Lelouch sat down beside Kallen.

"What's up Kalli? Are you in trouble already?"

Kallen shakes her heard. "I don't know what happened. They just called me here."

She leans into him. They see his parents talking to one of the school administrators. They point to Kallen. She buries her head into Lelouch,

Mrs. Lamperouge comes over. "Lelouch darling, what are you doing here? It's only the second day of school."

"Oh mom just getting to know the office. You know for my many future visits."

"Well sweetheart, we need to borrow Kallen for a second."

Kallen lifted her head from Lelouch's chest. She had tears in her eyes. "It's bad news isn't it. That's why. Both of you are here." Kallen pointed towards Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge.

Mrs. Lamperouge put on a serious face. "Kallen dear, let's go into the office and talk. Lelouch do be a dear and go back to class."

Lelouch got up to go back to class. Kallen grabbed his hand. "Lulu, please stay."

He nods. He helps her up and they walk over to the room his parents indicated. Lelouch and Kallen take a seat on the couch.

Mr. Lamperouge begins. He is noticeably startled. "Kallen dear. I don't know how to say this."

Mrs. Lamperouge goes over to her. "You mother was in an accident. She is in the hospital. Once they contacted us, we made sure to send over the best medical help. But seems like she may not make it."

Kallen can't believe it. Lelouch holds her.

Mr. Lamperouge recovered a bit. "Kallen, we can take you home. You can rest there. Lelouch has that empty room in the pool house. You can stay there."

Kallen looks at Lelouch. Mrs. Lamperouge looks at them. "We will be waiting for you outside dear. When you are ready to go come out. If you want Lelouch to come, I suppose he can miss the rest of the day."

Kallen nodded. Lelouch was unsure of what to say. "Um Kalli maybe you should be alone for just a bit okay. When school's over I will go home fast, okay."

Kallen looks unsure. He stands up and holds out his hand. She takes it. She hugs him before she goes out the door. Lelouch goes back to class. He is out of it all day long.

The next two days hectic. Kallen stayed at the pool house next door to Lelouch. All her friends came over to visit her. Despite their closeness Lelouch gave Kallen her space.

At the funeral Kallen could barely stand. Lelouch held her up. To make matters worse her brother, Naoto, didn't come. On the phone he barely even talked to her.

After the funeral her friends came over. After a while they left to give Kallen some space. She went to her room. She guessed it was her room now. She looked around. The room was empty except for a bed. She went to the bed. She sat down. There was a knock on the door.

"Kalli, are you up?"

"Yes."

Lelouch walked in and sat down beside her. "So this is your room. I expected it to be more girly."

She slightly smiled at his joke. "Lulu."

She leans into him. He puts his arms around her. "Kalli, everything's going to okay. I promise." He kisses her forehead.

"Lulu, do you want to try again. You know us."

He squeezes her tighter. "Whatever you want bunny."

She laughed. "I'm tired."

He nodded. He got up to leave. She grabbed his hands. "Can you stay with me?"

"Sure Kalli, whatever you want."

She went to the bathroom, their bathroom, to change. Lelouch went to his room to change. When he came back she was on the bed lying down. He lied down beside her. She had his back to him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Lelouch"

"Yes Kallen."

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise that I'll never leave you."

"No matter what." She said as she played with her locket.

He put his hands on her hands. "No matter what. "

They fall asleep. Kallen wakes in the morning. She looks around. Lelouch is gone, but the room is different. All her stuff was here.

"Hey Lelouch do I put this in the room too."

Kallen didn't hear the answer but then Suzaku walked into the room. He put a box down. He stopped and took a look around. He saw Kallen.

"Oh sorry Kallen. We wanted to finish before you woke up but."

There were more noises. Kallen saw Milly and Shirley carrying some boxes. They seemed to be struggling.

Milly called out. "Hey Suzu. Where do these go?" She sees Kallen. "Oh hey bunny, don't get up. Your boyfriend is making you breakfast. Well it's for all of us. You can eat it in bed if you want."

Kallen shakes her head. "I'll eat with the rest of you." Kallen got up and picked a few things out to wear. She headed for the bathroom. Euphemia was in there putting stuff away. The bathroom looked drastically different than before.

"Oh Kallen, you're up. I know you're not really girly but I wanted to give the bathroom a feminine touch." Euphemia gives Kallen a hug as she leaves. "Kallen not matter what happens between you and my brother. We will always be here for you, okay." With that Euphemia leaves Kallen alone in the bathroom.

When she went outside, her friends were waiting. They saved a seat for her between Lelouch and little Evelyn, who came over to join them. Despite the fact that Lelouch had made breakfast, Jeremiah and Villetta, a new hire to the Lamperouge household, were serving it. Evelyn reached over and hugged Kallen.

"Hey little one, so how are you?"

"I'm okay. I go to school now."

"I know. You're growing up so fast. Do you want to grow up and be smart like your brother Lulu?"

Evelyn shakes her head. Everybody is a little shocked at this. They know how much the little girl adores Lelouch.

"I want to grow up to be like you, um bunny." Evelyn laughs at that. She looks over to Milly and winks.

Kallen blushes at the comment. They all laugh. Kallen holds back tears. Until two days ago she had always had her mom. With her dad and then brother gone, Kallen and her mom had learned to live on. Now her mom was gone and now. She looked around. Everybody was looking at her. She smiled and hugged Evelyn. She thought this is my new family.

After breakfast Kallen begins to put her things away. Lelouch's little sisters come over to help her. It takes them all morning. Kallen decided to help Mrs. Lamperouge prepare lunch. Despite the fact that they had maids for everything, Mrs. Lamperouge usually helped with the meals. For dinner Mrs. Lamperouge let Lelouch and Kallen go out on a double date with Suzaku and Euphemia. After dinner they went home. Lelouch walked Kallen to her room.

"I guess it's easier to walk you home now."

Kallen laughs. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Oh I see."

Lelouch laughs. "After all these years do you still have to ask such silly questions."

Kallen begins to say something but Lelouch kisses her.

"Good night Kalli."

He goes over to his room. Later that night Kallen goes over to Lelouch's room.


	9. Flashback Theater pt 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

So this is the last flashback sequence that will bring us up to moving day. It is mostly Kallen/Lelouch stuff but will include some Milly and CC wackiness. And also how Lelouch got away with what he did after the party.

It will also be the longest chapter yet. It's almost double the size of the last one. Thanks to the people that noticed the little error in the last chapter.

****

Sometime in the spring of 2015 ATB

"You are a jerk, Lelouch Lamperouge." Kallen slaps Lelouch.

With that they are broken up again. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Lelouch was a popular guy with the ladies. This often put him in compromising situations. It wasn't his fault that girls followed him everywhere. It got so bad that he got his parents to build him a private locker room shower in school so he could get in and out of gym away from everyone else. But Kallen had had enough of it at least for now.

Lelouch began to do the obvious thing he dated other girls. Of course he never brought any of them home except for Milly and Shirley. He dreaded to think what his family would do to any girls he brought home. This continued for a few months.

****

August 2015

It happened a year ago. The worst day on Kallen's life, the day her mom died. They let her stay home from school the first week. She was lying there in her bed. She hears the door open. Lelouch comes into the room.

"Mom said I should probably stay with you today." He pauses. "That is if you want me to stay."

Kallen looks up at him. She nods.

"Are you hungry" I'll bring you some breakfast."

She nods again. He runs off and brings Kallen breakfast. He sits on the bed beside her and watches her eat. After she's done, he goes to wash her dishes. She goes over to join him. She come up from behind and hugs him.

"Thanks for staying Lulu."

He turns around and outs his arms around her. "That's what friends are for."

"Other Lu-lu." The twins were half crawling/walking into the room.

Mrs. Lamperouge walks in behind them. "Oh good my inconsiderate son didn't abandon you."

Lelouch smirked. "That's not very nice mother."

Kallen turns around to face Mrs. Lamperouge. "I'm fine now. I 'll probably got to school tomorrow."

"Very well dear. Just don't push yourself to hard. Can you to be dears and watch the twins? I have a few errands to run."

Lelouch nods. The twins run up to him. One of them goes over to Kallen and raises his arms. She lifts him up.

"Hey there little one. Which one is this?"

"That is Castor. And this," Lelouch picks up the other twin, "is Pollux."

They spend the day with the twins. When Mrs. Lamperouge returns, she takes them to visit Kallen's mom's grave. The school year continues much the same. Lelouch and Kallen stay friends throughout.

****

August 2016 ATB

Kallen is beginning her third year of high school. She and Lelouch are still sort of broken up. Everybody assumes that they will inevitably get back together. In fact most girls stop chasing after Lelouch. Of course CC doesn't make things any easier by chasing most girls away with her wooden katana.

It is the second anniversary of her mother' death. Kallen is excused from school. She is eating breakfast with Lelouch.

"Lulu, you can go to school. I'll be fine."

Lelouch looks at her. "Kalli, are you sure?"

Kallen looks down. She shakes her head. "Please stay."

Even after two years it was still hard on her. Lelouch takes her to her room. He lays her down on the bed. He goes to leave. She grabs his hand.

"Lulu."

He lies down beside her. They are face to face.

She sighs "One day you find some girl that will come and sweep you off your feet and you will forget all about the little girl you liked in kindergarten." She says as she plays with his hair.

Lelouch laughs at this. "Well that has already happened." He grabs her hand and kisses it.

Kallen stares into his violet eyes. "It has."

He is staring back into her blue eyes. "Yes and her name is Kallen."

"If only you were sweet like this everyday."

He laughs. "I have my moments.

She kisses him.

"What was that for?"

"Oh Lulu just because."

She leans over to him. He puts his arms around.

"So what now Kalli?"

"I don't know."

"Let's take it slow. We still have two years left in high school."

"Ya plenty of time to fix you."

After that life continued except for one little detail. While they still had two years left in school. It was Milly's last. So that meant that they were all one for one tiring year. Lelouch always wondered how they roped him into the student council. Of course all his friends were in it. Milly wanted to have a festival every month to commemorate her last year at school. Of course Lelouch's parents weren't any help, well at least to him. Where did Milly get the funding for her outrageous festivals from the Lamperouge family.

There was the cross dressing festival, be a teacher for a day, be student council vice president for a day (actually Lelouch wouldn't have minded that one so much if the winners of the contest did any actual work.), and of course costume festivals and balls. Lelouch was actually glad to have CC around. Of course he spent a considerable fortune on pizza to pay her off.

****

Sometime in the spring of 2017 ATB

Lelouch comes home early after a crazy date. Kallen is sitting in the living room watching TV. Lelouch sits down beside her.

Kallen looks over at him and smirks. "How did it go?

Lelouch glares at her. "If it wasn't too much trouble, I would kill you."

"Was it that bad?"

"Where did find that girl?"

"She was in one of my classes. I thought you would like her."

Lelouch sighs.

"Why don't you two kiss and make up already." They look up and see CC sitting in the corner eating pizza. "I took care of the crazy girl. She was following you home."

Kallen looks over at CC. "Marika isn't crazy. She's unique. And she's cute."

"She has to be crazy or extremely confident to date this guy." CC points to Lelouch.

Lelouch is insulted by this comment. "What's wrong with me? You're the one going around smacking people."

"Oh nothing is wrong with you. Just the fact that you have a girlfriend." CC looks towards Kallen. "And you have more protection that the Royal Family." She points at herself and at Jeremiah sitting outside eating his daily orange.

Kallen hugs Lelouch. "Well Lulu is a boy genius so he needs all the protection he can get."

CC scoffs at that. "So you don't disagree with the girlfriend part."

Kallen shrugs.

"So kiss and make up already. Sheesh."

CC leaves.

"So Kalli. Do you want to be my date for the spring dance?"

"I guess but I was hoping the cute boy in my advance physics class would ask me out."

"Kallen, there is no one in our advanced physics class. It an online course."

"You're dense you know that."

Lelouch shrugs and kisses Kallen.

Then of course for graduation Milly had the festival of festivals planned out. A week before the event at the student council meeting Milly was supposed to talk about her graduation festival idea.

"Well its seems like the dress 'like a pirate' dance was a success. And of course dress like your favorite animal day was also successful" She looks over to Kallen.

Lelouch shakes his head. Of course that's the one she would worry about those events nothing said about last month's Spring Dance or even the upcoming prom.

Kallen blushes. They didn't actually get to dress like their favorite animals. Milly had their costumes picked out for them. Of course Kallen's was a bunny suit. It was a sexy bunny suit. She protested and Milly brought out the full body bunny suit. Since it was Lelouch's favorite she wore that.

Shirley asks, "Madam President you having talking about something for the graduation."

Milly smiles. "Yes well we will try a bake the world's largest pizza."

Everybody seems excited except for Lelouch. When he hears this his eyes open wide and he begins to shake his head. Kallen sees this. Why is shaking his head? Lelouch knows that when CC hears about this. There will be no stopping her. Of course he has an idea of what else Milly has planned.

Milly continues. "Of course making the pizza will be none other than our super duper student council vice president Lelouch Lamperouge.

Everybody claps. Milly stands up. Everybody thinks the meeting is adjourned.

Lelouch, however, knows there is more. He raises his hand.

"Excuse me Madam President. Is that all?" Lelouch looks at her knowingly.

Milly simply smiles. "Well vice president you are correct. There is something else."

Milly walks over to some boxes she has. She pulls out two hats, one pink and one blue.

"Well to start the school festival we will have Cupid's Day."

They all look at her. "Cupid's Day? What's that?"

"Well everyone will wear a hat, blue for boys and pink for girls. As soon as the signal is given we will start the game. The objective is to take the hat from someone and put it on your head and put yours on their head. And you will be forced to go out with that person for the rest of your life. Well goodbye."

Before anybody can say anything she is gone. Kallen can't believe what she just heard. That is the most absurd idea she has ever heard. She looks over at Lelouch. He seems calm. How can he be calm at a time like this?

Milly pops back into the room. "We're also having a kissing booth and all of us will be participating. So Lulu dear, you better prepare." Now Milly runs away.

Euphemia smiles. "Wow a kissing booth. What a neat way to make money."

Lelouch smacks his head into the table. Shirley is worried about him. As a boy genius, Lelouch should be more careful with his head.

Lelouch looks at his sister. "Who do you think is going to be in the kissing booth?"

"Well cool people of course. Oh they have to be cute."

Lelouch waves his hand around the room. He wants to point out that everyone in the room except for Nina had been voted the cutest, coolest people in school every year since kindergarten.

Euphie thinks for a moment. "Oh maybe my parents will help. What do you think she meant when she told Lulu to prepare?"

They look towards Lelouch. Lelouch knows what Milly meant. She had something planned to torture him. And he had better buy kissing booth tickets to protect her from wierdos.

"Maybe I should get Lulu's hat. Than I'll be his girlfriend and he can buy me all the pizza I want."

They look up and see CC eating pizza in the corner.

"I already buy you all the pizza you want."

"What about clothes?"

"I buy you all the clothes you want."

"Oh I guess I'm out of excuses. Well just tell me which of your girlfriends you want to get your hat and I'll give it them. Don't worry about the kissing booth I'll handle it."

Everybody is aghast at the idea of Cupid's Day and a kissing booth. Rivalz is thinking of how to get Milly's hat. He also wonders if you can borrow a million dollars from Lelouch for the kissing booth. With that kind of dough he could spend all day kissing Milly. Suzaku and Euphemia were looking into each other's eyes.

Kallen and Shirley were staring at Lelouch. Nina is thinking of a plan to get Euphemia's hat. She also wonders how much pizza it will take to have CC take out Suzaku. She also wonders if she can borrow a million dollars from Lelouch for the kissing booth.

They leave the student council room. Later that day the graduation festival event is announced to the whole school. Everybody is excited. Many are planning on how to get who they want.

Milly turns the microphone on.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen this is your president for the last day, Milly Ashford, speaking. The opening event of the Ashford Graduation Festival, Cupid's Day, shall begin soon. Ah you need to be at least two meters away from your target, okay. "

Shirley is one of many girls staring at Lelouch. "Lulu, no matter how much of a failure you are as a person. No exactly because you are a failure as a person I need to straighten you out. Kallen, today Lulu will be mine."

Rivalz just stood the thinking of Milly.

Milly continued. "You all know the rules right. You just need to grab your target's hat and put it on. You two will be forced to be a recognized couple. You can use teams or groups. There are no restrictions as to the method of capture. Then before we begin I must say one thing."

Milly pauses slightly before continuing

"Whoever grabs Lelouch Lamperouge's hat from 3-D and brings it to me, I shall increase your club budget by tenfold."

Lelouch can't believe it. "What"

Shirley is shocked. "Lulu."

Rivalz almost collapses "P-president. No the President and Lelouch."

Kallen shakes her head. "How am I supposed to get him now? Stupid Milly."

CC is eating a pizza. She now had two wooden katanas and some wooden throwing sticks. "Oh stupid Milly. Well I promised him I'd put an effort."

Everybody else is excited. "Get the club members." "Let's go." "He's ours."

Milly screams "Let the games begin."

Lelouch smirks "Playing dirty tricks on me until the end. Humph. Yes let the games begin."

Everybody lunges after Lelouch; however, he is waiting for this. He moves to the side and begins to run down the hall. As he runs girls led by Shirley are after him. Kallen just stands there but soon there are people after her. She looks ahead and notices that Lelouch has booby traps set up. Girls begin to fall one after another. Of course CC is also doing her part to help.

Kallen can't believe it. She should have approached him right away. At least she should follow him. He seems to have been prepared for this. She ducks into a classroom. Nobody saw her go in so she can hide here for a while.

Milly can't believe it. That darn Lelouch. He was really ready for this one.

Lelouch ducks into the chemistry lab. Shirley is the only one after him. She seems to be out of breath. Shirley closes the door.

"Lulu, now I have you."

Lelouch smiles. "So it seems."

"Lulu there is something I need to talk to you about. But maybe later. Well is the idea of being my boyfriend so bad."

Lelouch is stunned by what she is saying. He almost feels like surrendering. But he shakes his head.

"So you promise not to turn me over to Milly."

Shirley nods her head. Lelouch smiles. He has his hand over a beaker. He raises it and appears to be going for his hat. Shirley smiles. Suddenly smoke begins to come out from the beaker. She runs by Shirley. He stops to kiss her cheek and knocks off her hat. Of course because of the smoke Shirley can't see anything.

"Darn that Lulu!"

Shirley bends down to pick up her hat. She runs out after him. She sees him on the floor. Now is her chance. But suddenly she sees his hat and who is on the ground beside him.  
Shirley lets out a shriek.

"Why Lulu? Why?"

Kallen opens the door a little. She had only been hiding for a few minutes. She can't continue to hide if she wants to find Lelouch. She sees a group of girls standing by a door. Kallen sees that there is another door to that room. She heads for it. The door opens and smoke comes out from the room. She hears a scream that sounds like Shirley. Kallen goes towards the door. Someone comes out. He runs into Kallen. They fall and their hats fall to the floor. Kallen scrambles to get her hat. She looks up to see who knocked her down. It is Lelouch. She looks up at his head. He is wearing a pink hat.

Suddenly they hear a shriek.

"Why Lulu? Why?" It's Shirley. "Kallen, I thought you two were fighting again."

Lelouch wonders what she is taking about when he looks up at Kallen's head. She is wearing a blue hat, his hat.

Everybody seeing this is not surprised at what happened.

Lelouch shakes his head. "No, it was a mistake. We ran into each other and."

"No, no. There are no mistakes."

Milly comes up from behind them. Rivalz takes the opportunity to come up from behind and grab Milly's hat.

"Aha I have you now." Rivalz looks at Milly's hat. The name in the hat says CC. "What? What does this mean? Why do you have CC's hat?"

CC is on top of the lockers, eating pizza. "She offered me pizza."

Rivalz faints.

"Why don't you two kiss and make up already." CC says looking at Lelouch and Kallen as she comes down. She goes over and takes Shirley's hat and gives her Milly's. She winks at Shirley. She lifts her katanas up. "Okay enough of this business. Back to class everyone or else."

Nobody wants to know what the 'or else' means. The event winds down. There is a festival to prepare for, so school is released early. Lelouch was walking down the hall when he noticed Rivalz looking a little upset.

"Rivalz, what's the matter?"

"They're all gone."

"What is? What's gone?"

"The kissing booth tickets. They're all gone." Rivalz looks at Lelouch. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Lelouch shakes his head. He had completely forgotten about the kissing booth. "No, I was just on my way to get some."

Rivalz frowns and goes away crying. Lelouch runs to the student council room to find out what happened. When he got there he was in for a surprise. A few students were able to buy kissing booth tickets, mostly girls. But the majority where bought by his parents.

Well you see when Mr. Lamperouge heard about this kissing booth idea. He didn't want anybody to kissing his sweet little Euphemia. Of course Euphie pouted about girls being able to kiss Suzaku. So the Lamperouges bought them a thousand kissing booth tickets so they could spend all day kissing. It seemed the lesser of two evils.

Of course Mrs. Lamperouge doesn't want anybody kissing her son's girlfriend. Of course she doesn't remember who he is dating at the moment. So she buys three thousand tickets in an effort to protect Kallen, Milly, and Shirley. Of course CC doesn't need any protection. So the only girl left free is Nina. Of course Rivalz and Lelouch are also available.

"Um mom, dad what are you doing here?"

Milly answers for them. "Why they are participating in our festivals as good parents should." Of course she is happy at three dollars a ticket the student council is cleaning up.

Mrs. Lamperouge gives her own answer. "Well we couldn't have the girls kissing strange boys."

Lelouch smiles. "So you bought all the tickets."

"Well mostly sweetheart. Oh my Charles, we forgot to buy tickets for Lelouch."

Lelouch turns red. "What! How can you have forgotten about me, but have remembered about Suzaku, Euphie, CC, Kallen, Milly, and Shirley."

Milly comes over and hands Lelouch a ticket. She kisses him. "Well Lulu. It sees your parents have their priorities straight."

Of course the kissing booth goes as planned. Suzaku and Euphemia are in one booth. Shirley and Nina are at the second. Rivalz and Milly are at the third. Lelouch, CC, and Kallen are at the final one.

Suzaku and Euphemia spend the whole time kissing each other. Rolo goes over to Kallen and CC. He has a thousand tickets to spend. Nunnally brings one of the twins over to kiss Milly. They have a thousand tickets to spend. Milly picks up the baby and starts kissing him. Carine brings the other twin over to Shirley. They also have a thousand tickets. A few people go over to kiss Nina. Rivalz also attracts a small crowd.

Of course the biggest crowd is by Lelouch. Because of CC and Kallen most of the kisses are tame. Lelouch decides to liven things up a bit and kisses a few girls in the mouth. He stops after the first five girls faint. Then a girl comes up with a crazy look in her eye and lots of tickets. She jumps over into the booth and begins to kiss Lelouch. During the commotion Nina takes the opportunity to steal some of the twins' tickets and runs over to Euphemia. Rivalz tries to do the same but Nunnally punches him in the face and knocks him out.

They finally get Marika off Lelouch. CC drags her away. On her way out CC also stops and takes Nina out. Milly, Kallen, and Shirley walk over to a worn out Lelouch. They have a lot of tickets in their hands. Lelouch groans. They jump on top of him. CC comes back and covers the booth up. The scene isn't appropriate for children.

The festival is winding down. It's time for the pizza. Lelouch is completely worn out. So Suzaku takes over for him in the pizza making process. It fails miserably. CC comes over and glares at Lelouch. He gets his phone out.

"Yes I'd like to order one thousand pizzas."

****

August 2017 ATB

It has been three years since Kallen's mom died. She stayed home again. Lelouch made her breakfast in bed. She was eating. He was nibbling on her ear.

"Lulu stop."

"Why?"

"At least let me finish."

Lelouch grunts and slides back over on the bed.

"Lelouch."

"Yes Kallen."

"Promise me you'll never break my heart."

Lelouch thought about how to answer that. "I promise. I'll never break your heart."

"And you'll buy me anything I want."

"That seems a little extreme. Where am I supposed to get the money for that sort of request?"

Kallen giggles. She clutches at her chest. "Oh my heart."

Lelouch looks at her. "I'll break something but it won't be your heart."

He squeezes her tight.

Kallen looks at him. "So this is it."

"What do you mean?"

"Are we together for good?"

"If that's what you want?"

"Do you want to do that? I know you have." she pauses. "With other girls but I'm not ready."

"It's okay. Whenever you're ready."

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

Lelouch kisses her. "What ever you want bunny."

They dated the rest of the school year. Doing all the couple things like going to dances and stuff. After graduation Lelouch has to go around the world with his dad. It's part of their deal. His parents agree to buy him a house, but Euphemia has to stay there and he has to travel around the world with his dad for a month.

"So you're leaving tomorrow."

"I guess so. I would take you wit me, but dad wants it to be a special bonding time or something."

Kallen grins. "It's okay. I could use the time alone."

Lelouch laugh. "You little jerk."

They go to sleep. When Kallen wakes up Lelouch is gone. She goes out to the living room. Then Milly bursts into the room.

"Is he gone?"

"Uh ya. He left this morning. What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving in silly."

"Oh why? I thought you had an apartment."

"I did but my parents wanted me to continue dating this rich guys and I didn't want to anymore. So they disowned me but of course Lulu came to my rescue."

Then Shirley comes into the house. "Finally out on my own, well sort of. Is Lulu gone?"

Milly nods. "Yes he is. Now it's time for the girls to have fun."

Kallen is a little surprised. She knows Lelouch set this up.

Shirley sits down by Kallen. "So are we getting you old room and you're moving into Lulu's room."

Milly grins at her friends. "How do you know she hasn't already moved into Lulu's room?"

Well that was sort of true.

A few days later Kallen was sitting around when Milly jumps on her.

"Kalli, I need a favor."

"Ya, what is it?"

"I need you to go out with me."

"Go out with you where."

"On a date."

"What?"

"Well you know how I miss Lulu."

"Um I guess."

"Well I sort of made a mistake."

"Milly, did you sleep?"

Milly shakes her head. She looks almost horrified that Kallen would suggest such a thing. "Oh no Kalli. I would never do something like that. Well I really wanted to go out so I accepted Rivalz's invitation to dinner. Can you please go out with us?"

"Milly I don't feel like being a third wheel."

"Don't worry, we'll find someone to sit with you."

"I guess."

That Friday Rivalz comes for Milly in his dad's Cadillac. They are waiting outside the restaurant. Suddenly a moped comes by. It's Gino being dropped off by Anya.

Anya looks at Gino. "Don't come home too late or have sex with strange girls."

Gino laughs. "Okay Anya."

She drives away.

Rivalz goes over to Gino. "What's that all about? I thought you had a car."

"Well I do but my dad only lets me drive it a few hours a week."

Suddenly a red Ferrari comes flying in.

Rivals jaw drops. "No, he didn't."

Milly responds. "Yes he did."

Gino is confused. "What?"

"Lelouch left Kallen all his cars."

"How many cars does he have?"

"Well there's that one." Milly points to the red Ferrari. "There's the white Porsche, the orange Lamborghini, the black Aston Martin, the Audi, the 1950 something or other. He has a few others. Some he shares with his sister. That's about all I remember."

Rivalz looks at her. "He left her all his cars. He's never even let me see some of them."

"Haven't you noticed Kallen and Shirley driving some of the cars to school?" She fails to point out that even she gets to drive whichever of the cars she wants.

A valet comes over and opens the door for Kallen. He helps her out.

"Thank you Steve."

"Of course Mrs. Lamperouge. Anything else Ma'am."

"No that will be all."

The valet walks Kallen over to her friends.

Milly looks at her. "Is that a friend of yours?"

"Oh it's just Steve doing his job."

Rivalz grunts. "They didn't open the door for us. Not even for Milly. Why did he call you Mrs. Lamperouge?"

"I guess Lulu told them we were married. Are we going in or what?"

They walk in to the restaurant. Rivalz goes over to the maitre d.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Cardemonde party of four."

The man looks at Rivalz. He sees Gino looking around. "Yes well it will be a few minutes."

Kallen turns around. "Oh Pierre." She approaches the podium and plays with her hair. "Can't you find us something now?"

"Oh Kallen my dear. If I had known you were here. Can't keep someone like you waiting. Is your husband joining you tonight?"

"No I'm afraid he's off with his father on business. I'm just showing a few friends the good life."

Kallen and the maitre d, Pierre, laugh at her friends. They are taken to their seats. Kallen doesn't even look at the menu. When Rivalz sees the menu, he wonders why the prices aren't listed. Gino, at least, knows that is trouble. It's a rule of his father: if the menu doesn't list prices, get the heck out of there because it's too expensive. Milly isn't fazed but wonders if they have enough money to pay for it all.

They order. Kallen gets the lobster dinner, freshly flown form the shores of New Hampshire. Milly gets a Caesar salad. Gino thinks what the heck and gets a big steak. Rivalz gulps and gets some chicken thing. Kallen asks the waiter to bring their best vintage of pinot noir. Rivalz gulps again. The dinner goes smoothly more or less. When the check comes, the girls excuse themselves to go to the ladies' room. Rivalz almost faints. Gino smiles and goes for his wallet. It's empty.

"Oh crap. I knew I forgot something."

Rivalz looks at Gino blankly. "What do you mean? How can you forget your money?"

"Well you see my dad doesn't trust me so he gives my money to Anya. I forgot to ask for it. She's probably out spending it with her friends."

The girls come back. Rivalz looks up at them. "Um Milly sorry to ask but do you have any money."

Milly glares at him. "Uh hello my parents disowned me and if it wasn't for Lelouch. I would be out on the street or married to some old rich jerk."

Kallen sighs. She calls the waiter over. She whispers something into his ear.

The waiter straitens up. "Yes ma'am. Of course Mrs. Lamperouge."

Kallen looks at her friends. "Well that's taken care of. Well Lelouch is going to be a little upset when he returns but oh well."

Milly looks over to Kallen. "What did you tell that guy?"

Kallen smirks. "A lady never tells."

After dinner they go outside. They are waiting for Anya to come pick up Gino.

Kallen is tired. "You know what I'll just give you a ride home let's go."

Rivalz smiles at this because now he gets to make a move on Milly. Gino is apprehensive about getting in the car with Kallen noting the way she arrived.

"Um Kallen can you not drive so fast when you get near my house. My dad doesn't like fast driving."

Kallen shrugs. They arrive at Gino's house. They shake hands. Gino appears a little scared to get out.

"Gino, do you want me to walk you to the door?'

Gino shakes his head. "No, I'm okay."

Kallen sighs "It's alright. Look CC left her wooden katanas back here. She has real ones now."

Kallen gets one of the wooden swords.

"You know maybe I can just borrow one of those. I think I'll be okay."

Gino takes the wooden stick and runs out of the car flailing away. Kallen shakes her head.

A few days later Euphemia comes over to the pool house. This is something she rarely does.

Kallen looks at her. "Well what do you want?"

Euphemia fidgets. "Well me and Suzu want to go on a big date. But with Lulu gone, there's no one to chaperone us. You know how my parents are."

"So what do you want?"

"Can you chaperone us? A friend of Suzaku can be your date if you want. I think you know him. His name is Gino. And don't worry Suzu will pay for everything, I promise."

Kallen shudders a little. Not that guy again. She sees the look on Euphemia's face. "Okay I'll go."

Euphemia screams. "Thank you Kallen." She runs away skipping.

Kallen decides to save Gino the embarrassment and goes and picks him up. She takes the Aston Martin this time. When she arrives, Gino's dad gives Kallen a weird look.

"Gino, what's up with your dad? You know if CC would have been here. She probably would have beaten him up for looking at me that way." Kallen says as she peels out.

Gino cringes. "He's very protective. He thinks you're a drug dealer or prostitute. You know because if the expensive cars."

Kallen shakes her head. They date goes a lot like the last one except for the fact that Suzaku pays for everything. This time Gino isn't afraid to walk the twenty feet to his door.

The rest of the month without Lelouch went by quickly with Milly and Shirley to keep her company. The three of them were sitting around the night before Lelouch returned home.

They had just eaten a dinner prepared by Milly's personal maid Sayoko.

Shirley was sitting there stuffed. "You know this whole month I never thought about it, but who's paying for all of this. And Milly didn't your parents disown you. How can you afford Sayoko?"

Milly looks at her friend. "Well the answer is simple. Lulu's paying for everything. You don't think he'd leave his Kalli with nothing to eat. And of course Jeremiah works for the family."

"Isn't Jeremiah Lulu's bodyguard. Why didn't he take him?"

Kallen answers. "Well he took CC because she had never been around the world. You know it's kind of funny. She laughed when Lelouch's dad said that. Jeremiah goes for a few days and comes back."

Milly looks over to Kallen. "So are you excited about Lulu's return?"

"Of course. I miss him."

"So do you miss? You know that."

Kallen blushes at Milly's comment. "Well we've never."

"Oh my Kallen Kouzuki. Are telling us you're a virgin?"

"Well yes. Lulu and I have a sort of agreement. We're going to wait. I know you two have, "she pauses, "with him"

Shirley blushes.

Milly purrs. "What are you waiting for?"

"Um I want to be married, I guess."

Milly laughs. Kallen bristles at this.

"Oh Kalli, don't be ashamed. Of course you have our Lulu's heart. So what is this agreement that you and Lelouch have?"

"I guess I can tell you girls since it involves you."

Shirley and Milly look at her in anticipation. "Well what is it?"

"I made him promise that he couldn't do that with any girl except for the two for you. Well I guess CC also."

Shirley is almost completely red now. Even Milly blushed a little. The door opened. The girls thought that it was probably Sayoko coming in to clean, but it wasn't.

It was Lelouch. Kallen jumps up "Lulu."

"So is this party for me. Are we going to get freaky?"

Kallen pushes him. She walks into their room.

Milly goes over to Lelouch. "You little brat. Go apologize to her."

Lelouch laughs. "Kallen, I know you're waiting by the door."

Kallen comes out of the room laughing. "So what did you bring me?"

"Oh just a bunch of old stuff. I took it to the new house."

Lelouch throws himself on the couch.

Kallen comes up beside him. "Are you hungry? There is still some left.

"No I'm just tired. I think I'll just go to sleep. We can begin moving in to the new house in two days."

Kallen and Lelouch are lying in bed.

"So how was the trip?"

"Boring and tiring."

"Oh did you miss me?"

He laughs. "What do you think?"

She snuggles closer to him. "I love you Lelouch Lamperouge."

He is quiet for a moment. "I love you Kallen Lamperouge."

She giggles at this. "Maybe later but let's not rush into it."

He kisses her forehead. "Whatever you want bunny."

They spend the next day packing Lelouch takes some of their things over to the new house. The girls don't go because they want to be surprised when they get there. It is moving day. Lelouch leaves early to get things ready at the house. Shirley is taking a nap.

Earlier Mrs. Lamperouge had a talk with Suzaku about her daughter's hormones. She warns him that Euphemia can get a little weird. If he ever needs anything, he can always come live at the pool house. She now comes to talk to Kallen.

"Hello Mrs. Lamperouge."

"So are you really going dear?"

"Yes. Lulu's waiting for me."

"Very well honey. Remember if anything happens you are always welcome to come back. This is your family dear and we will always be here for you. As long as you stay in school, you can live here for free."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lamperouge but I'll be alright."

"Okay honey. But when I get to the house, I have to pretend to be hard on you."

Kallen nods. With that Mrs. Lamperouge leaves. Kallen nods. She goes to wake up Shirley. They arrive at the house. They get their bags. As they walk up to the house, they both stop on the stairs and sigh. This is the beginning of a new life for both of them.


	10. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

This chapter is divided in sections. This chapter kind of wrote itself. The next chapter is coming soon.

You know I didn't think about it at first but I never said where CC sleeps. The answer is kind of obvious but it will be revealed in this chapter. Also CC and Lelouch have had relations. It just took place out of the country so it doesn't count.

When we last left our heroes, they had been in the house for two weeks. The kids had left and they were now free. They now have to move on with life as adults.

**Guess who's a daddy**

With the kids gone they could get down to the real work. The next day Lelouch had Nina go on some bogus trip so they could down to the lab. He wished Suzaku and Rivalz could have gone as well but they were busy with school stuff.

Things had sort of settled down around the house. They had been there a little more than three weeks. The party was behind them. The kids were gone. School was starting soon for some of them. Lelouch could finally get down to work.

They were all together one day for dinner. It was quiet. But Milly wasn't the quiet type. She kept nibbling on Lelouch's ear and touching him.

Finally Rivalz had had enough. "That's it. I've had enough."

They all look at Rivalz. Lelouch looks at Rivalz. "Okay Rivalz since we've moved to the house. You've been acting weird. So what's the problem?"

"You slept with Milly."

"Oh is that it. Well I've been." Lelouch stops before revealing that he has been sleeping with Milly for at least two years.

"Is that it? No that's not it you also slept with Shirley and Kallen the night of the party."

Everybody looks away from Rivalz except for Lelouch.

"Well not actually. You see in Kallen's defense she was asleep."

"So you had sex with your girlfriend's best friends while she slept beside you."

Lelouch thinks about that. It does sound a little strange when you think about it that way.

Rivalz stands up. "So Lelouch still no answer to that."

Kallen waves for Rivalz to sit down. "It's okay Rivalz. Lelouch and I have an understanding,"

Rivalz grunts at that. CC walks behind Rivalz and hits him. "That's enough little boy. You have your own secrets to hide."

Everybody looks up in expectation of what CC is going to say, but she stays quiet and leaves.

Rivalz stands up again. "I'm moving out."

Lelouch almost laughs but an elbow from Milly quiets him. "Uh, Rivalz where are you moving to? You don't have any money and I don't think they'll let you into a dorm room now."

"I'm moving to the pool house."

"Well I guess but there isn't anything there. You know no food. The servants aren't allowed to go into it."

"I don't care. I'm going right now." With that Rivalz runs upstairs.

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders. "I wonder how long this will last."

Milly elbows Lelouch again. "I knew we should have told him about everything to begin with."

Rivalz spends the rest of the evening packing a few things and moving them to the pool house. He drops his things off in the pool house living room. He goes to one of rooms. He falls onto the bed. But someone or something pushes him off. Rivalz screams.

"Why are you screaming? You little weirdo."

Rivalz looks at the bed. CC is in it. "What are you doing here?"

CC yawns. "I believe I live here. The question is what are you doing here?"

"I moved out of the house."

"Well move to the other room."

Rivalz gets up and goes to the other room.

Rivalz moving out means Euphemia can move in with Suzaku and the three girls can rotate around in the others rooms depending on who gets Lelouch that night. Lelouch tells them not to get comfortable because Rivalz can come back at any time. The next few weeks go by. Everybody in the house gets used to the new arrangements. They even let Rivalz "sneak" into the house to get food.

Kallen and Shirley are walking down the stairs. It had been a month since the party and things were quieting down. Euphemia is sitting down staring out the window.

Shirley goes over to her. "Euphie, what's up?"

Euphemia looks up at them. "Well I swear I see Milly walking around in a maids outfit."

Then they see it. It is Milly wearing a maid's outfit. She is leaving the main house and heading out towards the servants quarters. They run after her. They enter the servants' quarters quietly. Kallen points towards Sayoko's room. She thinks she saw Milly walk into it. As they enter the room, Milly is walking down. They all scream.

Kallen is gasping for air. "Milly, what are you doing."

Milly catching her breath. "It's my day to be a maid."

Euphemia twists her mouth. "What?"

"Well since I can't afford to pay Sayoko. I do her job for a day or at least the morning."

Shirley scratches her head. "Wait, how does that make any sense? And doesn't Lulu pay Sayoko."

Milly smiles. "Well yes he does but I enjoy the wearing the outfit."

They look at her wearing the maids outfit. It seems to fit her a little tight. She is holding a box.

Kallen points to it. "What's that?"

Milly looks at the box. "I found them in Sayoko's bathroom. I think they're pregnancy tests."

They all wonder why Sayoko would have a pack of multiple pregnancy tests. Milly convinces them to try it out. They head over to the bathroom and do their thing. After few minutes later or however long it takes for a pregnancy to give results, the girls are sitting in Sayoko's room awaiting their results.

Milly sees a blue line. She gasps. "I think I'm pregnant, but I take birth control."

They all go over to Milly and see what her stick thingy shows. They all look back at their pregnancy test stick thingy. They all see a blue line.

Euphemia gasps. She says weakly. "Wait that can't be right. I mean Kallen and me can't be pregnant, right"

They look over towards her. Euphemia looks down.

Kallen shakes her head. "Did anybody bother to check the instructions?"

Shirley twists her face. She sighs. She goes over to get the box. Then they hear a loud yell. It is coming from the room next door. They run out to the living room. They go over to Villetta's door and are about to knock. Villetta bursts out of the room holding a pregnancy test. Now it all makes sense. The pregnancy tests weren't Sayoko's.

Villetta is screaming "Why? Why?"

The girls push Euphemia towards Villetta since Euphie is sort of co-owner of the house.

"Um Miss Villetta, what's the problem."

Villetta looks at the girls and shows them her pregnancy test. It has two blue lines. "I'm pregnant."

The girls visibly sigh because that means they aren't pregnant.

Kallen wonder who the father is. "Um Miss Villetta, who's the father. Is it Jeremiah or Kewell or maybe."

Villetta shakes her head. "It was. It was that guy." She points out window.

The girls look out the window and see Rivalz trying to sneak into the house to get some food. The girls let out a yelp when they see him.

Milly shakes her head. "Rivalz when."

"The night of that party. I got a little drunk. Then well it happened."

Rivalz hears the noise and turns towards the servants' quarters. He sees everyone looking at him. They don't look happy. Then the girls come running out of the house towards Rivals. They are all yelling.

Up on his balcony Lelouch is enjoying a quiet breakfast with Suzaku and CC. He hears the commotion downstairs.

"Hmm. That doesn't look to good for Rivalz. CC gets down there and save the poor boy."

CC grunts and points to her empty pizza box.

Lelouch picks up his phone. "Yes I'd like to order five large pizzas. Yes I know what time it is. That's why I opened this 24 hour pizza place. Now hurry up and make my pizzas."

With that CC jumps down and grabs Rivals. She lifts him up to the balcony. How does she do it everybody thinks? The girls go into the house.

Rivalz is a little freaked out. Even Suzaku seems startled. CC is just sitting there dreaming of her pizza. Lelouch is reading his newspaper. Lelouch isn't fazed. Since the morning after the party, he installed a new door lock, one based on algorithmic calculations. He knows that beside himself and his brother Schniezel only one other person can open the door.

The door opens. Rivalz begins to look for way off the balcony. Kallen comes out to the balcony alone.

"Hey Kalli, what's up? Is my little bunny hungry?" Lelouch says this while not taking his eyes off his newspaper.

Kallen takes a seat and glares at Rivalz. "Well Rivalz, have you told them."

Rivalz is nervous. "Told them what. I was just sneaking in to get some food. When suddenly you girls chased after me."

Lelouch finally puts his newspaper down. "Well I think what Kallen is getting at is that on the night of the party," Lelouch pauses. "You had sex with Villetta and who knows who else. And I believe that she is pregnant."

They all look at Lelouch. How does he know all this stuff?

Lelouch sighs. "Hey Shirley. You know there's a door over there." Lelouch points towards the door.

Now Kallen, Suzaku, and Rivalz notice Shirley climbing into the balcony from the side. She is a little out of breath. She runs into Lelouch's room and opens the door letting Milly and Euphemia in. They come out to the balcony. Lelouch nods to CC. She goes over and stops the girls from running at Rivalz.

Then they hear more screaming coming from the backyard. Kewell is running into the backyard screaming about wanting to kill someone. His sister Marika is following him attempting to hold him back. Rivalz slinks down to the floor.

CC looks down into the yard. "The crazy girl's back. Do want me to handle it?"

Lelouch puts his face to this head. "No just see what the problem is. Suzaku go make sure the door is closed."

CC goes down to see what is going on. Rivalz is on the floor crying.

Lelouch looks down at his friend. "Holy crap Rivalz, did you have sex with Marika too."

Rivalz doesn't respond.

CC comes back up. "Looks like that moron," CC points at Rivalz, "did it again."

Lelouch looks over to Rivalz. "It's okay Rivalz. We'll figure something out."

Lelouch signals for everyone to leave. "Let's go down to the conference room. Don't worry. CC will protect you."

Lelouch picks up his phone. "Yes I would like to order five more large pizzas."

They all go down to the conference room. Rivalz admits to having slept with Villetta and Marika and pending a paternity test will help raise the children. Rivalz will probably have to drop out of school and get a job. Lelouch offers to help him. A few weeks later Rivalz moves out of the house to a new apartment. He promises to visit.

**The unexpected visitor**

Lelouch is sitting in his office hard at work. Shirley comes into the office.

Um Lulu. I mean Mr. Lamperouge. There is a man here to see you."

Lelouch looks down at his schedule and notes that he had no appointments.

"Did he say what it was about?"

"He mentioned something about CC."

Lelouch sighed. "Okay send him in."

An albino man with thick sunglasses and heavy headphones walks in.

"Well how can I help you Mr." Lelouch trails off not knowing the man's name.

"Mao. My name is Mao."

"Okay Mr. Mao. What is this business of yours?"

"Well you see Mr. Lamperouge. It has come to my attention that you have CC. Well I would like to get her back."

"What do you mean get her back? I've known CC most of her life."

Just then CC walks in to the room. "Hey boss, I was looking at these files." CC looks up and sees Mao. "What are you doing here?" She points to Mao.

Mao smiles. "Oh CC, I've finally found you after all these years."

"Mao, what are you talking about?"

"CC, I have been looking for you these past few years. I'm in love with you."

"Mao, that's crazy. I left the orphanage over ten years ago. We were seven years old."

"It doesn't matter CC. I'm here to take you away."

Lelouch doesn't like this one bit. "Listen Mr. Mao. There is no way I'm letting you take CC away."

Kallen comes in after hearing that some weird Chinese albino was here for CC.

Mao looks at CC. "Listen Mr. Lamperouge. We need to do something. I should warn you I can read minds."

"Is that so? Well what am I thinking about now?" Lelouch waves his hand in the air.

Mao concentrates on Lelouch. "Tacos."

"Well not even close but that reminds me." Lelouch hits the intercom button. "Shirley, I'm hungry bring me some tacos. Mr. Mao, are you hungry?" Mao doesn't respond.

Lelouch changes his mind "Shirley, you know what just tell them to make it a Mexican buffet thing."

Lelouch looks back up and sees Kallen. "Hey Kalli, remember that one time we had that Mexican festival at school and we had to dress up in traditional Mexican clothes. Good times, no mi conejita linda y hermosa." (my pretty and beautiful bunny)

Kallen glares at Lelouch. Everybody got to dress in traditional Mexican clothes except for her who had to wear a bunny suit. Milly said she was a Mexican jackrabbit, a pink Mexican jackrabbit.

Mao clears his throat. "Well Mr. Lamperouge, back to the issue at hand."

Lelouch sighs. "I have an idea Mr. Mao." Lelouch brings out a chess board. "Why don't we play for CC.?"

Mao smiles. "Very well Mr. Lamperouge."

**Thirty seconds later.**

Mao is staring down at the board in disbelief.

Even Lelouch is a little stunned at how fast he beat Mao. "You know. I don't think I've ever won a game that fast even against the twins. I mean putting the pieces out takes at least fifteen seconds. Heck even that time Milly and me played strip chess it lasted at least a minute. And I really wanted to win and she really wanted to lose."

Lelouch looks over to CC. "Hey CC remember that one time we were playing and Milly was." He stops himself because Kallen's glare.

Mao slams his fist on the board. "Very well Mr. Lamperouge. Best two out of three."

"Thirteen out of twenty-five"

"twenty-nine out of forty-seven."

**Half an hour later.**

Mao can't believe he lost every single time. Even Lelouch is tired of figuring out how many times in a row Mao would have to beat him to win.

Mao looks at Lelouch "Never mind this game. Let's play something else." He pauses. "Rock, papers, scissors."

Lelouch nods. "Very well."

**A few minutes later**

They have played one hundred games of rock, paper, scissors and Lelouch had won every single one.

Lelouch looks over to Mao. "You know mathematically speaking you should have won at least twenty of those."

Mao shakes his head. "No let's try something else, hide and seek. CC hides and we look for her. No that won't work it's your house. We can play video games. No you have home game advantage."

Mao continues to throw out crazy contest ideas. Milly walks into the room. Kallen whispers what is going on into her ear.

Milly has an idea. "If this is a lovers' quarrel, why don't you just ask CC? You know she can just say which of the two she prefers in bed."

Lelouch shakes his head. Why does Milly have to be so direct?

Mao is shaking. "No, it can't be. CC, say it isn't so. You've let this monster touch you and see you na-na-naked."

CC is just standing there wondering when this is going to end so she can get some pizza.

Mao stands up. "That is it Mr. Lamperouge. I challenge you to a duel."

Shirley giggles loudly. "Oh Lulu can't fight."

Mao ignores her. "That's not what I heard according to a Mr. G. Ino. Mr. Lamperouge has taken out a large number of people."

Kallen laughs very loudly at this. "Oh Lelouch didn't do anything to those people. Heck most of them were accidents and the others were actually hurt by CC."

Mao is indignant. "CC not only have you slept with this man, but you've defended him."

Lelouch shakes his head. "Listen Mr. Mao. It's her job. You know defending me. The other thing doesn't really count since it happened out of the country."

Mao begins to walk away. "CC, let's get out of here. This people are perverted monsters."

Lelouch waves his hand. "Well yes Milly is perverted but don't lump us all along with her."

Milly feels she should be insulted if what Lelouch said had been a lie. Well she'll make him pay for it later.

Then a few people in lab coats and suits come into the room.

"Mao, there you are. We've been looking for you for over a week." The people go over and seize Mao. "Sorry for the interruption Mr. Lamperouge. But Mao is one of our patients over at the Britannia Asylum of the Criminally Insane. It's a good thing we came when we did. Has he gotten you to pay any games yet?"

Lelouch looks at the doctors. "Well we played chess and rock, paper, scissors. I won every time."

"Oh is that so. How many times did you play?"

"Let me see chess maybe thirty/thirty-five times. Rock, paper, scissors one hundred times."

"Oh my and he never won once." The doctor looks over to Mao. "See Mao. You can't read people's minds. If you could, you would have won at least once."

Mao is crying. "He cheated."

"Now Mao, don't be a sore loser."

"No, he cheated. All that guy thinks about is sex, strip chess, cooking and eating in the nude, cosplay, manga, anime, and naked rock, paper, scissors. Tell him to stop he's doing it again."

The doctors take Mao away. Everybody sighs.

Lelouch lets out a grunt. "Maybe that guy can read people's minds."

The girls glare at him. He gets back to work.

**Living the dream**

It's been months since Rivalz moved out of the house. Things have settled down a bit. Villetta has moved out. Lelouch got her an apartment and pays her a small stipend.

Suzaku and Euphemia were allowed to move to the pool house. Kallen, Shirley, and Milly now each have their own room. They share Lelouch. CC moves into the servants' quarters but she really does whatever she wants.

Marika and Villetta have their babies days apart. They both leave Rivalz with the babies, both girls, and disappear. Of course Rivalz wasn't cut out for fatherhood. Mrs. Lamperouge and his friends helped Rivalz raise his kids. He drops completely out of school and goes to work for Lelouch at his company as a janitor.

It was the perfect situation for Lelouch. He was getting what he wanted at home and his company was growing. Things go like this for a few years. He feels like it might be time to do something about the Kallen situation.

Suzaku and Euphemia have just spent a week vacationing. They come home. Lelouch and his women are sitting around baby sitting for Rivalz. He is out on a date with Nina. The two of the have finally decided that they can never get their dream girl.

Euphie runs over to Lelouch. "Guess what?"

Lelouch's phone rings. He holds his hand up. He looks at his phone. It's a call from his dad. Lelouch lowers his head.

"Hey dad what's going on?"

"Lelouch! Guess what? Your brother Odysseus is getting married to the heiress from the Chinese Federation. Isn't it great news?"

Lelouch is half ignoring his father. He notices the girls are excited. He looks up at his sister. "Wait what did you say?"

* * *

Author's note: In the next few chapters we get to find out what Lelouch's father does for a living. Can anyone guess what the Chinese Federation is?

There are about five chapters left here.

After this I'm working on two more Code Geass concepts. One where Lelouch stays in Britannia with a few twists. Another where Lelouch tells Kallen he is Zero early on and its consequence. I also have an alternate version of this in which Guilford finds Lelouch and Nunnally and brings them back to the fold.

I'm also working on a Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, Final Fantasy VII crossover and maybe some other stuff too. Then I can construct a Lelouch super harem or not.


	11. Union of fools

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

This chapter is also divided into sections.

**Good news, well maybe**

It was the perfect situation for Lelouch. He was getting what he wanted at home and his company was growing. Things go like this for a few years. He feels like it might be time to do something about the Kallen situation.

Suzaku and Euphemia have just spent a week in Las Vegas. They had come back home. Lelouch and his women are sitting around baby sitting for Rivalz. He is out on a date with Nina. The two of the have finally decided that they can never get their dream girl.

Euphie runs over to Lelouch. "Guess what?"

Lelouch's phone rings. He holds his hand up. He looks at his phone. It's a call from his dad. Lelouch lowers his head.

"Hey dad what's going on?"

"Lelouch! Guess what? Your brother Odysseus is getting married to the heiress from the Chinese Federation. Isn't it great news?"

Lelouch is half ignoring his father. He notices the girls are excited. He looks up at his sister. "Wait what did you say?"

Euphemia goes over and grabs him by the shoulders "Lulu, I said me and Suzu went to Las Vegas. We got married." She screams. They all scream in excitement except for Lelouch.

His father is still on the phone. "Lelouch, what is going on over there?"

"Oh nothing Euphemia got married."

"No, she didn't marry my little Suzu did she. He was on his way to the top. The top I tell you."

"Dad, Suzaku got injured last year. The doctors said he would never play again."

"Lies Lelouch lies. They're just trying to keep my Suzu down. Well I'll call you later about your brother's wedding."

After the excitement of Euphemia's news, they went out to a nice dinner. Lelouch goes his room. Kallen gets him tonight. Lelouch thinks of the last three years. Time has flown. It's late in the year 2021 ATB.

He thought about his family. Finally Odysseus was getting married. He was in his mid thirties. And from what he knew about the Chinese Federation, his future wife was in her teens. Schniezel never got married. But to the relief of his parents, he fathered a few children. All the paternity suits were settled out of court. Some of them turned out to be false. Much to Schniezel's relief a few turned out to be Kannon's children. Cornelia and Guilford finally confessed their love for each and got married. Only Clovis still held out.

The next week Suzaku and Euphemia had a banquet in celebration of their marriage. The entire family came over. Even Gino and Anya were invited. Rolo had begun to date Anya in the last year. Odysseus didn't bring his fiancé. They were still in negotiations.

All of Lelouch's little siblings wondered when Lelouch was going to get married to Kallen. But his father wasn't worried, he secretly loved his son's free wheeling, swinging lifestyle. Despite their initial misgivings about the marriage, Euphemia's family accepted it. They have always liked Suzaku anyways.

After the dinner Mr. Lamperouge takes his sons and new son-in-law over to Lelouch's conference room.

"Lelouch, Schniezel I need the two of you to handle the negotiations with the Chinese Federation."

Lelouch shakes his head. "Dad, don't you have lawyers and accountants to take care of that stuff."

"Well yes but that costs money. Why spend money when my two genius sons can do it for free?"

Lelouch concedes to his father's point. They help make arrangements for meetings. They come to agreement on how to unite the familys' holdings

Euphemia and Suzaku stay in the pool house. Even though Nina has apparently given up on getting Euphemia, Lelouch still wants to protect his sister. One day Lelouch is sitting alone working. Everybody is asleep or out shopping. He hears a noise outside the office. He goes over to see what's going on. When he gets to the door, he sees Villetta standing there holding a gun.

"That will be far enough, Mr. Lamperouge."

Lelouch stops. "Um Villetta, what is all this about?"

She begins to wave papers in his face. "I don't know how you are involved in your father's schemes, but I will find out."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at these. The proof is all there." She hands the papers to Lelouch.

He looks them over. "Did you read all of this? It tells you right there what my dad has planned."

Villetta takes the papers back. She looks them over. "No, it can't be that simple can it."

She never gets her answer because a katana comes in through her back and out the front. She turn around and sees CC standing there holding a bloody sword. She falls down.

"Took you long enough." Lelouch takes the papers from Villetta. "She was close. But like everybody else, she was blaming the wrong person. I'll get Jeremiah and Sayoko to clean this mess."

Lelouch begins to walk away. "Well on the upside we found Villetta. So that's good news, well maybe."

He has Jeremiah and Sayoko clean the mess and dispose of the body. Lelouch had a lot to take care of. He had to plan the pre-wedding celebration and bachelor party. For some reason Odysseus named him best man.

**Pre-wedding party**

Since the Lamperouge household was full again with Clovis and Cornelia coming back for the wedding. The pre-wedding celebration took place at Lelouch's house. They covered up the pool with a solid surface to provide more space. All the Lamperouges and their significant others were present. There was also more security than at a meeting of all the world's leaders. Mr. Lamperouge didn't take any chances.

They were all sitting down. When suddenly Suzaku's cousin Kaguya came in with her boyfriend, Zero. For some reason Lelouch really liked that guy, but his family didn't.

Mr. Lamperouge looked over at the masked man. "That Zero, he's here to ruin the party. Probably wants to talk to the Chinese Federation about an alliance with his Black Knights group. Well I'm not having any of that."

Lelouch waves at his dad. "Listen dad settle down. It's a celebration. I'll take care of that Zero. And if he tries anything, CC will handle it."

Mr. Lamperouge simply nods at his son's comment. Zero came over and challenged Schniezel to a game of chess but he had fallen asleep in Kannon's arms. So Lelouch accepted the challenge.

Zero sits down. "First let's make a little wager shall we." Lelouch nods in agreement. Zero continues. "If I win, we exchange harems. Well my harem only has Kaguya but whatever."

Lelouch shrugs. "If I win, you buy tomorrow's pizza."

Now to everyone else this might seem like an unfair exchange, Milly, Shirley, and Kallen for pizza. But they have no idea how much pizza Lelouch buys in a day. They play for a few seconds and it seems as if Lelouch is going to get his pizza.

When suddenly crazy Nina comes flying in with a knife. "Zero, vengeance for Euphemia."

CC comes flying in and knocks her down. "Damn crazy girls who chase after you stupid Lamperouges."

Euphemia comes over to see what happened to Nina. "What did that even mean? I've never even met Zero. Hey Zero, pleased to meet you."

Lelouch waves his hands in the air. "I spread a rumor that Zero deflowered you in high school. You know so she wouldn't try to hurt Suzaku. CC, handle the Nina thing."

Nobody even knows what that supposed to mean. Zero didn't go to their high school. CC drags Nina away. During the commotion Schniezel woke up.

Schniezel yawns. "Kannon, what's all the ruckus about?"

"Well Master Schniezel, that masked man, Zero, arrived and challenged Lelouch to a game of chess. Then some crazy girl came in to attack him, but that green haired girl, CC, knocked her out. This is quite a party."

"Zero. Isn't it funny, Kannon? How this Zero steals from the rich to give to the poor but he never seems to come after Lelouch."

Kannon shrugs. He looks over to the chess game which appears to have been ruined.

Lelouch sighs. "I was so close to winning that match. Hey CC, remember that one time I was playing chess with Shirley and we." He pauses when he notices that everyone is looking at him.

Evelyn comes over. "What did you do in your game with Shirley, brother?"

"Well I won and she gave me five dollars. That's it there was no stripping of any kind." Lelouch answers nervously.

Schniezel shakes his head. "Can you believe me brother, Kannon? Disgracing a noble game like chess with something so vulgar like stripping."

Kannon thinks about that. Why didn't he ever think of strip chess? The more he thought about it serving Lelouch just seemed more exciting and fun.

Schniezel is going over to tell Zero not to show up at the wedding ceremony when Odysseus bumps into him.

"Oh Schniezel, can you believe this? That Lelouch knows how to throw a party. I made sure to invite this Zero to the wedding. I wanted him to come to the bachelor party but he said he had other commitments. I can't wait for the bachelor party." Odysseus walks away dreaming of what his younger brother has planned.

Schniezel shakes his head. "Kannon, we should be off."

Kannon doesn't respond. Schniezel looks around and notices that Kannon is over talking to Lelouch. Darn that Lelouch. He is probably filling Kannon's head with more of his perverted games.

After everybody leaves, Lelouch is in the house with Milly, Shirley, Kallen, and CC.

"That Nina thing was a close call. I think it's time to take care of that permanently."

CC grimaces. "Do you have the solution completed?"

"Eh it's close enough. I'll handle it. She won't suspect a thing. It's been a weird night. Let's all go to bed."

Milly's eyes open wide. "Hm how about we all join you in bed tonight, my prince."

Lelouch thought about that. "What the heck? You only live once."

They all go upstairs in Lelouch's room.

**The bachelor party**

Today was Odysseus's bachelor party. For some reason Lelouch was in charge of the entertainment. He was supposed to be in charge of the whole thing but Clovis complained so Lelouch gave him some responsibilities. Lelouch didn't know what to do but Milly promised to get some entertainers. The bachelor party took place at Lelouch's pool house. The bachelorette party took place in the main house.

All the guys were there for the party. All of Lelouch's brother and friends were there, well except for the twins. For some reason none of Odysseus's or Schniezel's friends came except for Kannon. They even got Guilford and Gino to come over. Mr. Lamperouge wanted to come but everybody agreed that would be weird.

The entertainers were set to come a bit later in the night. Clovis had a full night of games planned. They played a few alcohol influenced games. Then came karaoke. Everybody took a turn making a fool of themselves. Only Lelouch seemed reluctant to go. They pushed him up there. Kannon was in charge of choosing songs. He chose something cheesy for Lelouch, Backstreet Boys. Lelouch started off sketchy not wanting them to know he knew the song but his natural singing talent took over. Everybody was stunned. Schniezel went up and moved Kannon out of the way. He began choosing songs for Lelouch: Michael Jackson, Nirvana, Lady Gaga, Dr. Dre, The Temptations, Elvis Presley, U2, Oasis, Guns N Roses, Britney Spears, Michael Bolton. It didn't matter Lelouch sang them all. Schniezel began mixing songs.

Clovis came over to his older brother. "Schniezel, how about we take a karaoke break."

"Not now Clovis. Aren't you having fun? Wait what's this? Is it a Gregorian chant? No that won't do. Ah, here it is some Hannah Montana. Bet he won't be able to sing this."

Finally they all tackled Schniezel and dragged him away from the karaoke machine. Of course this is interrupted by Milly and Shirley walking into the room. They are wearing very sexy cat costumes. Everybody gets excited.

Odysseus has a big smile on his face. "Lelouch, you didn't mention that your girlfriends were going to be the entertainment."

Lelouch is little surprised at his reaction. Doesn't Odysseus have a subscription to Lolicon Monthly? Even Clovis perked up when the girls walked in. Lelouch wonders if it's the alcohol. It's not that he isn't excited himself. Of course then again Lelouch is just used to the girls dressing up. In fact last night. He clears the thought fro his head.

Milly comes over and purrs. "Oh my. Well no, we are not the entertainment, but the girls are right outside. We just need to borrow Lelouch for a moment. They need him to take care of the bill."

With that Lelouch goes out with the girls. The rest of the guys are disappointed but that doesn't last because a group of 'entertainers' comes into the room. Milly and Shirley are dragging Lelouch to the main house.

"Wait what are you doing?"

Milly grins. "Remember you promised to provide entertainment for the bachelorette party."

"Of course, just charge it to one of your accounts. That should take care of it."

Milly wags her finger at Lelouch. "No, you promised to provide the entertainment."

Lelouch sighs. He knows what she has in mind. She hands him a mask and costume.

"What is this? Why do I have to wear the Zero costume?"

Milly shrugs. "I don't know it was Kaguya's idea. She is maid of honor. That girl has some weird ideas. By the way Rivalz is already in there wearing a costume."

Lelouch shrugs he puts on the costume. He sighs as he enters the room. He sees Rivalz in a Zero costume dancing on the table.

After the party Lelouch heads up to his room. Kallen is asleep on the bed. He makes sure to lock the door this time. He falls onto his bed. The movement wakes Kallen.

She looks over to him. "So there's a wedding in a few days."

"I guess."

She sighs. She stares at him.

He stares back. "Maybe in a while but what's"

He is stopped by her lips. "Oh Lulu."

He laughs. "You little brat. What were you girls doing before I came?"

"Oh just girl stuff. What were you guys doing back there?"

"Karaoke."

She laughs. "What? Is that what you had planned?"

"No, I didn't plan anything. Clovis planned the party and Milly provided the entertainers."

"So did you sing?"

"Yes, so some reason I basically had to given a concert back there."

"And another undiscovered talent by the great Lelouch Lamperouge appears. Let's see party planner, exotic dancer, and singer. What will you do next? No wonder so many girls are after you."

Lelouch grimaces. "Well I would like them to know that I am only after one girl."

He closes his eyes. Kallen sighs.

The next morning Lelouch is up early. He wants to make sure that Jeremiah is on time with the clean up. Of course there is no need to worry because the servants are on it. Lelouch checks to make sure everybody is in their rooms. Milly and Shirley are sound asleep. Suzaku and Euphemia are in their old room since the guys are still in the pool house.

Lelouch goes downstairs. He is on his way to his office when he hears noises from the guest bedroom. He goes for the door. It opens up and out steps his soon to be sister-in-law. Lelouch's eyes open wide.

She sees him and becomes embarrassed. She tries to go back in the room but Lelouch stops her. Inside the room are Rivalz, Kaguya, and several of the girls from the bachelorette party. Lelouch shook his head and lifted his hand up to his face. Rivalz was at it again.

The bride to be stared up at Lelouch. "Um I didn't."

Lelouch smiled. "Don't worry about anything. If you go out through the conference room no one will see you leave."

No point in making a big deal about this. Lelouch wondered what his brothers were doing back at the pool house. Lelouch heads over to the dining room. He sees Anya sitting there eating breakfast alone. He goes over and gives a peck on the cheek. Lelouch think Anya is a cool kid even though she is 18 and dating Rolo. She is looking at pictures from the bachelorette party. Lelouch is going to have to pay her off to keep some of those pictures secret. Then she shows him some of the other pictures that she took last night.

Lelouch stared at them. "Oh my, it seems as if my brother Schniezel has a wild side, doesn't it." Lelouch laughs. "Anya, here send me some those pictures."

Lelouch shakes his head. If the bachelor party had this much excitement, what would the wedding be like?

**Unexpected wedding guests**

The date is January 18, 2022 ATB, the day of wedding. Actually it is less than two hours away from the wedding. The wedding was taking place in Lelouch's backyard. The newlyweds were going to stay in the pool house for the night. Odysseus was in the bathroom puking his brains out. Lelouch was going to have to give the servants a bonus for this.

His bride to be, Jiang Lihua for so reason called Tianzi, was up in Lelouch's room getting dressed. Kaguya and Kallen were there with her. Euphemia, the other bridesmaid, walks into the room.

"Well it looks like everything is ready." She looks over at her soon to be sister in law. "Are you excited for tonight?"

Tianzi shrugs. "I guess so."

Euphemia twists her mouth at this. "Have you ever?"

Kaguya interrupts. "Of course she hasn't. She is waiting for her wedding night."

Euphemia shrugs. Kallen shakes her head. Lelouch told her what he saw the night after the bachelor/bachelorette parties.

Back at the pool house Lelouch and Suzaku managed to drag Odysseus to his feet. They along with Schniezel are the groomsmen. Clovis pouted at not being included, but they agreed to let him paint a wedding portrait. Anya is, of course, the wedding photographer and Rolo and Nunnally are her assistants.

Odysseus, Schniezel, Lelouch, and Suzaku are awaiting the entrance of the bridesmaids and the bride herself. The music starts. Not only is Jeremiah deadly with a weapon and amazing with a frying pan but he can play the piano like he was Mozart reincarnated.

First out was Kaguya. When she reached the front she winked. The wink and the look on Kaguya's face scarred the crap out of Schniezel. Lelouch shrugged. Kallen came next. Lelouch gasped. The bridesmaids' dresses were simple and blue but on Kallen everything looked great. When she got up to the front, she made an effort not to look towards Lelouch. Euphemia was last one to come. She took her sweet time walking down the aisle. When she got to the front, Lelouch looked over to his sister. He silently mouthed the word brat. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Finally the bride came out. Odysseus begins to freak out. He looks as if he wants to make a run for it, but a glare from Lelouch settled him down. Lelouch is incensed. He didn't pay for half of this stupid wedding to have this brother skip out. The bride arrives. Lelouch sighs. Then there is some commotion in the back. Standing with a whip was a tall Chinese man with long flowing hair.

"I question to the voices of the skies to the cries of the earth to the hearts of the people!

Where in this marriage is the will of the Chinese federation?"

Lelouch tries to remember where he has seen the man. Of course it is Li Xing-ke and he was at the pre wedding party.

Suzaku leaned over to Lelouch. "Who's that guy?"

"Li Xing-ke, he's pretty big in the Chinese Federation."

Li Xing-ke begins to walk up the aisle towards the couple. However CC stands up katana out when she sees this.

"Hey you Chinese dude. Are you going to do anything to Lelouch?"

Li Xing-ke pauses. "Is he the one getting married?"

"No, he's the scrawny black haired one." Lelouch scoffs at that comment. CC continues. "Oh I guess I have to protect the sexy red head up there and these two nymphos beside me." She says pointing to Kallen, Milly, and Shirley.

Shirley is a little upset at being called a nympho. Milly doesn't mind so much. Mrs. Lamperouge doesn't like the idea of her son associating with nymphos. Mr. Lamperouge has tear in his eye at the idea of all the action his son is getting.

Li Xing-ke shrugs. "If he isn't getting married. He isn't my problem."

Odysseus urinates in his pants. Because of all this commotion nobody notices that Zero has appeared behind the bride.

Mr. Lamperouge is the first to see him. "Zero!"

Zero waves his hand sin the air. "Yes the great and mighty Zero is here."

Odysseus faints from all the commotion. Schniezel excuses himself to get some medical attention for his brother. He never returns. Zero grabs hold of the bride.

Li Xing-ke doesn't like this turn of events. "Zero, I thought you owed us a favor for what happened a few weeks ago."

Mr. Lamperouge is now very upset. "I knew it! You darn Chinese Federation guys have been plotting behind my back."

Everybody begins to yell.

"Shut up!"

Everybody quiets down at the sound of CC's yell. They notice she is now up by Lelouch, katana still out.

"Zero, are you after Lelouch?"

Zero shakes his head. "No, I'm here to do what I always do. Steal from the rich." He points to Odysseus on the floor. "And give to the poor." He points to himself. He is holding onto the bride.

CC shrugs. "Whatever Lulu dear, you know where to find me." She walks away.

Li Xing-ke is now almost to the front. He glares up at Zero who begins to grope the bride.

Lelouch comes between them. "Okay there has to be something that we can do. I'm sure we can all come to an agreement. "

"Wait."

Everybody turned to the sound of the voice. It was barley audible.

Tianzi spoke again. "Wait, I have something to say. Um I want to go with Zero. So this wedding is off. Bye." They walk off together.

Mr. Lamperouge lets out a yell. "Yes, now those Chinese Federation guys owe me big time."

Li Xing-ke is in shock. He never imagined that Tianzi would choose another man. Lelouch shakes his head. Oh well can't let all the food go to waste.

"Okay. Everybody listen up. The food will be served in a half hour. So take you seats and enjoy." He looks over to Suzaku. "Suzaku, help me get Odysseus to the pool house before he starts to stink up the backyard."

Everybody enjoys the dinner despite what happened at the actual ceremony. Mr. Lamperouge tells his children that they will have a family meeting in the morning in one of Lelouch's conference rooms. Lelouch sighs.

Lelouch and Kallen in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Lelouch is taking a long, long shower. Kallen is taking a long, long bath. Lelouch steps out of the shower. He dries himself. He gets his clothes. A small box falls to the floor. Lelouch picks it up. He looks down at it. He hears Kallen ready to get out of the bath. He goes over and offers her a towel. She stands up and wraps herself in the towel. Lelouch is holding her. They kiss. She feels the box in this hand. He walks out of the bathroom. She sighs. It looks like tonight isn't the night. She goes out to the bed. Lelouch is already sound asleep. She falls onto the bed in a few seconds she is asleep.

Lelouch wakes up early. He goes down to the conference room He is the first one there. He pulls out the box and stares down at it. He wonders why he has problems going through with it. It wasn't his life would change that much. It was just one little thing. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his sister Evelyn come up beside him.

"What's that, Brother Lulu?"

He looked over to her. He put the box back in his pocket. "Oh nothing my little princess."

She giggled. Lelouch was amazed at how fast she had grown. When he moved into this house, she was a little girl. Now she was thirteen. He wondered if she already had boys after her. Or if she even thought about such things. There was no time to ask because Lelouch could hear the rest of his family coming. This was going to be a long day.


	12. Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

Lelouch wakes up early. He goes down to the conference room He is the first one there. He pulls out the box and stares down at it. He wonders why he has problems going through with it. It wasn't his life would change that much. It was just one little thing. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice his sister Evelyn comes up beside him.

"What's that, Brother Lulu?"

He looked over to her. He put the box back in his pocket. "Oh nothing my little princess."

She giggled. Lelouch was amazed at how fast she had grown. When he moved into this house, she was a little girl. Now she was thirteen. He wondered if she already had boys after her. Or if she even thought about such things. There was no time to ask because Lelouch could hear the rest of his family coming. This was going to be a long day.

It was family only meeting. Mr. and Mrs. Lamperouge were sitting together at the head of the table. They want their children to sit in order of age. They sort of do. Along one side are Odysseus, Schniezel, Clovis, Cornelia, and Euphemia. Along the other side are Nunnally, Rolo, Carine, Lelouch, and Evelyn. The twins are sitting opposite their parents at the table's other end.

After the servants are done bringing breakfast, Mr. Lamperouge begins.

"It seems like things didn't go as planned last night." He says while looking at Odysseus and then a Lelouch. "Well now it seems as if the Chinese Federation wants to back out of the deal. Something must be done."

Odysseus sighs. "Listen if it's about me. I don't feel slighted one bit."

Carine looks indignant. "I say we kick their butts. Hey Lulu, isn't Suzaku Japanese. He must know karate or something. Just have him and CC go in there on bust some heads.

Lelouch shakes his head. "Look I don't think violence is the solution. The contracts are signed and despite Odysseus's behavior last night, he did remain at the altar. So you should get something"

Of course that was a technicality since he fainted rather than running away. Rolo hates this stupid family stuff. He could be out apartment hunting with Anya. Lelouch promised to help them with rent and offered them both jobs. Nunnally also wanted to get out of there. In a few months she would be out of high school and she would be moving into Lelouch's pool house.

Mr. Lamperouge continues. "No, I don't want something. I want it all." Here was the moment they all knew was coming. "I want return to the past. I want to bring everything back to how it was before."

Schniezel interrupts his father. "Well I don't see anything wrong with the present. I would like everyone to just in peace like they now."

They all look towards Lelouch. He sighs. Evelyn gives him a nudge as if expecting him to say something.

"I know you want to say I want the future but I don't. We are just talking about toys aren't we?"

Mr. Lamperouge bristles at his son's comments. "Just toys. What provided you with shelter, food, clothes as you were growing up? Toys. Everything this family has is because of toys. The Lamperouge Toy Company is the largest in the world. We were seconds from merging with the Chinese Federation Toy Company, the second largest in the world. With their supply of cheap parts and labor, we would be unstoppable." Mr. Lamperouge stands up as he continues to talk. "Then finally I would be able to return the toy industry back to the simpler times that I had as a child. Finally we will have peace in toy industry."

Schniezel interrupts his father again. "Peace is merely an illusion, you know. Fighting is the history of mankind. Don't you think some education is necessary to make an illusion into reality. Everyone's desires cannot de denied. Then we do not need emotions or individual principles. Shouldn't we realize peace using system and power?"

Cornelia finally says something. "What are you two babbling about? Has the toy industry gotten that violent?"

Lelouch smirks. "Let me ask everyone a question. What determines the right to govern the world of toys?"

Mr. Lamperouge answers his son. "Pride and honor are needed to make the best toys out there."

"Very well answered." Lelouch continues. "However I have a different answer."

"May we hear it, my son?"

"The preparedness to destroy."

"Destroy?"

"To destroy the world and ourselves."

Schniezel is confused. "Lelouch, what do you guys do over there at Lelouch Enterprises Inc."

"You know make computers and software that sort of thing."

Schniezel isn't so sure about his brother's work. The whole family begins to give their own points of view over what should be done. Lelouch can barely think over all the noise. He pulls the small box out. He opens it. Evelyn sees what is in the box and her eyes open wide.

Lelouch waves his hand so his family can quiet down. They keep going.

"I'm going to ask Kallen to marry me!"

That shuts them up. Mrs. Lamperouge looks over to her son. "Lelouch dear, what did you say?"

"I said I am going to ask Kallen to marry me."

All his little siblings squeal in excitement. His older siblings are shocked. They wonder why Lelouch would even consider marriage to anyone. As far as they knew there was no need for him to do something so drastic.

Mrs. Lamperouge sighed. "Is that really what you want to do?"

He answers his mother. "Of course. It won't happen soon. We still have to fix this mess with the Chinese Federation. Who knows what Zero had planned next?"

That made Schniezel look up. Zero one day Schniezel was going to find out who was behind that mask.

Mr. Lamperouge grumbled at the mention of Zero. "That Zero and his Black Knight group trying to horn in on the toy racket."

Lelouch shakes his head if his father only knew what Zero was really after. "Well I guess this meeting is over. Schneizel, do you want to contact the Chinese Federation or should I?"

Schniezel looks over to his brother. "You can take care of this matter. I've got my own problems." Schniezel gets up and leaves.

Everybody looks at him leave. Mr. Lamperouge is a little upset that his son is leaving but the fact that Lelouch is willing to help calms him down. Odysseus leaves smiling. He doesn't seem bothered by what happened. Euphemia shrugs. She runs off to spend the rest of the day with Suzaku. Rolo and Nunnally leave. They've got plans.

Mr. Lamperouge is still a little despondent about what has occurred. His wife tries to console him. "Lelouch, can you be a dear and watch the kids." She gestures to her four remaining children.

Carine and Evelyn grumble about needed to be babysat. The twins shrug. They're the babies so they're used to being treated as such. Lelouch nods. He knows that he won't be able to get started on this Chinese federation thing until Monday which is two days away.

"Sure mom, if you want I can keep them until tomorrow?"

Kallen chose this moment to walk into the room. The children's eyes sparkled as their idol walked into the room. Lelouch looked up at her.

"Hey honey, looks like our kids are coming home for the night."

Kallen smiled at that comment. "So my little darlings what do you guys want to do today." She said as she walked over to the twins.

"We want to play video games."

"Oh I see so maybe the little princesses want to spend the day with me."

Now Carine and Evelyn didn't mind have to be babysat. Mrs. and Mr. Lamperouge left. He kept grumbling about Schniezel leaving and something about Ragnorak. Kallen took the girls away to spend a day doing girly things. Lelouch took the twins to the den to play video games.

He went back to his office. He wondered what he was going to do about this Chinese Federation thing. He had hoped his father would drop the whole matter. Well Lelouch would take care of it as he saw fit now. He decided to stop working. He went out to the backyard. Jeremiah had the servants clean it up quickly. Milly and Shirley were sitting down by the pool. CC was up in her favorite tree.

Lelouch knew what was needed another party. He felt a little partied out. Of course these past few days had been formal affairs. They needed to have just a regular party with music and people doing stupid things. He would tell Milly about it. She would spend the next few days planning the party. But before that he had Jeremiah call the Chinese Federation to set up a meeting. The girls were excited when he told them to plan a party for next weekend.

Rivalz come over with his girls, Guinevere and Persephone. They are now two years old, almost three. Lelouch bring the girls over to the twins. Normally the twins dislike smaller kids but since the girls belong to their cousin Nibbles as they call him, it's okay. The twins show the girls how to play video games. Lelouch and Rivalz go to his office to discuss business.

One of the twins came running into Lelouch's office. "Brother, I think the baby went poop."

Lelouch looks over at Rivalz. "I thought the girls were potty trained."

"Well they are but sometimes they get excited."

Lelouch smacks his face with his hand. Oh man was Sayoko going to kill him for this. Lelouch went out over to the den to see what was going on. Kallen, Evelyn, and Carine were there. It seemed as if it was just a false alarm.

Rivalz was standing there looking like he wanted to say something.

Lelouch sighed. "Yes Rivalz, we can watch the girls."

Rivalz smiled. He kissed his girls goodbye and ran off.

"Bye cousin Nibbles." The twins called out.

Carine and Evelyn were so excited about taking care of the girls. Lelouch left Carine in charge and took Kallen out of the room.

"Kalli, I made some dinner reservations for us."

She looked at him. "What about the kids?"

"Carine can take care of them. Let me rephrase that. Carine wants to take care of them."

Kallen wasn't sure about this.

"It's not like they'll be alone. Milly and Shirley aren't leaving because they're planning a party. Plus Jeremiah and Kewell will be here."

Kallen nods. She goes upstairs to change. Lelouch goes over to tell Carine and Evelyn that he is going out to dinner with Kallen. The girls squeal. Even the twins seem excited. Milly and Shirley come into the room when they hear the kids' excitement. Carine goes over and whispers in their ears her theory of what is going down tonight. Lelouch shakes his head. Whatever his sisters were thinking was probably close to the truth.

Lelouch goes upstairs to get ready for dinner. Kallen is taking a bath. He goes over and kisses her. He takes a quick shower. Being the efficient man that he is, he has his clothes ready to go. When he gets out of the bathroom, Kallen is finishing getting dressed. She is putting on her locket, his locket. He puts him arms around her.

"Maybe I should give you something else to replace this old thing."

Kallen's hand goes to the locket. SHe shakes her head. "No, this was the first thing you gave me."

She turns around to face him. He is smiling. "Let's go Kalli."

When they get to the bottom of the stairs everybody is waiting for them. Lelouch sakes his head. He glares at them. Everybody goes off and does something else.

At the restaurant they are sitting enjoying the night.

Kallen looks over to Lelouch. "So why are we here?"

"We're just enjoying a night out. After all that wedding stuff, I just wanted to relax."

She looks over to him. "Weddings tire you out."

"No, not weddings just all the stuff my family does."

Kallen sighs. "But you're so good at the family stuff."

Lelouch shrugs. "I guess I'm used to it. You'll get used to it too."

Kallen blushes at that comment. "What do you mean?"

Lelouch gathers himself and sighs. He snaps his fingers. Suddenly a string quartet pops up around them. He smiles at her. Lelouch gets on one knee.

"Kallen Kouzuki, will you marry me?"


	13. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters.

At the restaurant they are sitting enjoying the night.

Kallen looks over to Lelouch. "So why are we here?"

"We're just enjoying a night out. After all that wedding stuff, I just wanted to relax."

She looks over to him. "Weddings tire you out."

"No, not weddings just all the stuff my family does."

Kallen sighs. "You're so good at the family stuff."

Lelouch shrugs. "I guess I'm used to it. You'll get used to it too."

Kallen blushes at that comment. "What do you mean?"

Lelouch gathers himself and sighs. He snaps his fingers. Suddenly a string quartet pops up around them. He smiles at her. Lelouch gets on one knee.

"Kallen Kouzuki, will you marry me?"

Kallen is a little stunned. She knows that he has been thinking about this for a while but with all the commotion of the weekend.

She smiles. "Of course my prince."

He places the ring on her finger. He kisses her on the cheek. Everybody in the restaurant claps. Kallen blushes. After dinner they go home. Kallen can't believe it has finally happened.

"Did you finally ask you?"

Kallen is startled by the voice. She looks to the backseat of the car. She sees CC sitting there eating pizza.

Kallen smiles. "Yes, he did."

"About time he's been carrying that ring around for months."

When they arrive, the house it is quiet. The lights are out. Lelouch wonders about that. There's no way that the twins and Rivalz's girls are asleep. They walk to the stairs. The hallway is quiet. As they approach their room Lelouch hears giggling. He shakes his head. He reaches for the door when it swings open. Standing there are Carine and Evelyn. They look up at him.

"How did you guys get into my room? I'm pretty sure I closed the door."

Evelyn points to the balcony. "Shirley climbed up the balcony and opened the door."

"Uncle Lulu home." screams Persephone. She runs to Lelouch.

Her sister runs after her and Lelouch pick them both up. He looks at Rivalz's daughter.

"Too bad you girls look more like your dad than your moms."

Kallen hits Lelouch on the arm. "That's a terrible thing to say. You girls are beautiful."

"I didn't say they weren't beautiful. After all Rivalz is a pretty cute guy."

Milly and Shirley go join the girls by the door.

Lelouch looks at all of them. "Let's go everybody out of the room."

Lelouch pushes them out of the room. "You too, Castor and Pollux."

The twins come in from the balcony. Everybody is pouting as they stand outside of Lelouch's room. They look at Kallen to see if she will say anything. She stands there and smiles.

Lelouch grabs hold of the door. He looks at everybody standing there. He smirks and says one word. "Yes." He closes the door.

Outside everybody screams. The twins go running down the stairs screaming. The girls go after them. Jeremiah and Sayoko come running into the house when they hear the screaming. Suzaku and Euphemia follow them.

Euphemia stops Evelyn. "What happened?"

"Brother Lulu asked Kallen to marry him."

She begins to jump around. Euphemia joins her. Carine comes over and joins them. Milly sits down on the couch. She begins thinking of planning the ultimate wedding.

Lelouch is getting ready for bed. "You think one of them was getting married."

Kallen laughs. "I think it's cute how your brothers and sisters get excited."

"I can only imagine what Milly is planning even now.

"So I can expect the greatest wedding mankind has ever witnessed."

"No." he looks over to her. "It will probably to bigger than that."

She glares at him. "And no bachelor or bachelorette party."

Lelouch smirks at that. "Too bad I was looking forward to wearing that Zero costume again and dancing for you girls."

Kallen laughs. "Oh well. And in case you have forgotten the last four years have been your own private bachelor party."

Lelouch shrugs his shoulders. He kisses her. "Whatever you want Kalli."

He lies down to go to sleep. She lies down beside him.

In morning Lelouch is sitting in his office. Despite what happened last night he still has to find a solution to this Chinese Federation problem. He looks over the paperwork. He knows the original plan won't work. He may have to take on more than he bargained for. In the original plan his father's company was to get a majority of the Chinese Federation Company. Schniezel was a getting a small piece. Lelouch was also getting a small piece and some buildings. But now everything would have to change. He wondered if this Li Xing-ke was going to cause problems.

Kallen comes into his office with breakfast. "What are you working on?"

"The Chinese Federation thing. I'll probably have to take on more than in the original plan. Since Schniezel refuses to help now."

Kallen shrugs. "Does it affect the plan?"

"Not in the slightest. It might even help in gathering recruits. The twins have been getting on me to start making video games. I guess I can whatever I get from this deal for that."

They eat breakfast in silence. They hear a noise from the door. It's Evelyn. She is watching.

"How come you guys don't talk during breakfast?"

Lelouch looks up at his sister. "It is because we are eating."

"But you can eat and talk."

Kallen never thought about it. Whenever she and Lelouch ate alone at home it was usually in silence, and they finished very quickly. Of course that left more time for other things.

Lelouch looked over to his sister. "Listen munchkin, me and Kalli have to do a lot of work here. Just go help Carine take care of the twins and the girls."

Evelyn nods. Lelouch shakes his head. Kallen looks back over to Lelouch. "She's just trying to be helpful."

Lelouch grins. "I don't think I need the help of my thirteen year old hopelessly romantic sister to get what I want."

"What do you want?"

"Um some if this." Lelouch leans in to kiss her.

"Hey none of that let's get back to work."

They look up to the door and see Nunnally and Anya standing there. Anya is taking a picture of them.

Lelouch sticks his tongue out at his sister. "Where's Rolo?

Anya answers him. "The twins tried to make breakfast for the girls and made a mess. Rolo is helping clean up."

Nunnally walk over to them and smiles. "So what's new?"

Lelouch makes a serious face. "Well Kallen and I are attempting to find a solution to the Chinese Federation situation."

Kallen nods. Nunnally isn't impressed. "Is that it?"

"Oh well there is other little small matter of Kallen and I getting married but that can wait."

Nunnally hits her brother on the head. "Don't be a jerk." She turns to Kallen. "So what happened?"

Lelouch realizes that the cause is lost. He got up and left the room. He walked into one of the conference rooms. The girls are going to spend the rest of the morning talking wedding stuff. Now they were all going to want to help. Lelouch felt a pain were his wallet was. He looked down. The pain wasn't imaginary. Someone had hit him. He looks to the side and seeds Nina standing there holding a small bat.

"Nina, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, Zero."

"What are you talking about?"

Nina holds up pictures and some papers. "I know you are. Zero. Did you think I wouldn't find out? I work for you I know everything you are planning. How could you have done that with your own sister?""

Lelouch looks at the pictures. They are from the bachelorette party. "Nina these pictures are from the bachelorette party. If you look at this one, you can even see Rivalz's hair. And I am not planning anything. I just make computers and software."

"What about Euphemia."

"Oh that was just some rumor I started so you would leave Suzaku alone. In reality Suzaku is the only one who has ever gotten to know my sister in that manner. Heck the two of us even stopped taking baths together since the age of three."

Nina contemplates this. "Very well then it appears I have business with Mr. Kururugi."

Nina begins to walk towards the door.

Lelouch holds one of Nina's papers up. "But you are right about one thing Nina."

He steps to the nearby wall. He taps the wall in a certain location. He withdraws a gun silencer affixed. He shoots her. Nina falls. Lelouch goes over and gathers the rest of Nina's papers and pictures.

Rolo comes into the room. "What happened?"

"Nina went a little crazy. It seems as if that part of the plan will have to be activated. Call Sayoko and Jeremiah. They can take care of this situation." Rolo nods. "We will also have to call and tell Lloyd. I hope this doesn't affect the plan to much."

Rolo leaves. Lelouch takes his clothes off. He puts them on top of the body. His clothes will have to be taken care of as well. Lelouch wonders about the weapon. Well Jeremiah will handle it when he comes. He goes to the other side of the room. He opens the secret closet. He selects new clothes to wear. He walks out through the other door. Kallen sees him exiting.

"You changed."

"Ya, my clothes got a little dirty."

Kallen shrugs. They go to join the rest of the family in the den.

On Monday Lelouch has a meeting with officials form the Chinese Federation. The only person in the meeting room is Li Xing-ke. Lelouch shrugs and sits down. Rolo and Kallen accompany him to the meeting.

"Very well Mr. Li Xing-ke, where should we begin?"

"Mr. Lamperouge, it seems as if there is no purpose for this meeting. As I told you brother, Schniezel, when he called earlier today."

Lelouch grimaced at that. He thought Schniezel might try to plan something. "What do you mean there is no purpose for this meeting?" Lelouch signals to Kallen who brings out he original contracts.

Li Xing-ke takes them. "Well you see on these contracts the men who have run this company, the Eunuch Generals, signed as if they held controlling interest. When in reality Tianzi holds majority ownership." He pauses. "While she agreed to the marriage, she never signed anything."

Lelouch grimaces. "I see. But in reality this is all about semantics. Whether or not she signed the contract, she agreed to them in principle." Lelouch thinks for a moment. "Rather than see this drag out in court where the only winners would be our lawyers and accountants. Why don't we come to some sort of agreement here? I take it by your words that you have been in contact with Tianzi and she has appointed you as her representative."

"That may be agreeable."

"I can find a way to appease my father. He may not be happy with the result but that is of no importance here."

They spend the next few hours haggling. They finally settle on a huge buyout payment for Mr. Lamperouge and Lelouch getting a few buildings. They left. Lelouch let Rolo drive them home.

Lelouch's phone rang. "Yes. "

….

"I see well I finished my end of things. Now it's your turn."

…

"Fine I'll do it. We are nearing Fifth Street. When is the meeting? I'll be there."

Kallen was lying down in the back seat of the car. Lelouch turned to Rolo and nodded. Rolo knew where to go.

At their big party that weekend Milly announced to the partiers that Lelouch and Kallen were engaged. Everybody congratulated them. The party was one of their usual out of control affairs. Lelouch made sure to have CC follow Rivalz around so he couldn't get into any more trouble. He saw his sister, Nunnally, hanging around Gino all night. He looked over to Kallen.

"Kallen, what's up with my sister and Gino?"

"I think they're dating. Nuna mentioned something about it the other day."

Lelouch shrugs. He realizes that his sister is no longer a little girl. He wonders if they got together because they were chaperoning for Rolo and Anya.

Kallen nibbles on Lelouch's ear. She yawns. "I think I'm going to bed."

Lelouch nods. "I'll be up in a while. Milly would kill me if I left the party early."

A few hours later the party started it winds down. Of course before it ended despite CC's beat efforts Rivalz ended hooking up with several girls.

Over the course of the next few months they began to plan the wedding. Despite the fact that he was getting married, they didn't allow Lelouch to have any say in anything wedding related. Well except for selecting a day they allowed him to pick which day they were getting married. He chose May 27 which was a few months away.

Lelouch's company continued its growth now that he jumped into the video game market. The twins wanted him to make an outer space zombie vampire fighting game. His sister wanted a game where the hero saved the unicorn and rode out on the princess while fighting an army of demon frogs or something like that. For the first time in all these years Lelouch decided to do an interview.

"Hello this is Diane Mondaine. I am here with Lelouch Lamperouge, president and CEO of Lelouch Enterprises Inc." She pauses and turns towards Lelouch. "Now Lelouch you have been called the Black Prince by all your competition. How have you accomplished so much in so little time?"

"Well they're just jealous of our success. But the company is more than just me; there is a group of dedicated people who work tirelessly to make everything work."

They spend a few minutes talking about Lelouch's company including the new video game division.

"Now with all that business stuff out of the way." She smiles. "I hear you are getting married."

As she says this, several pictures of Lelouch and Kallen show up on the screen.

Lelouch shakes his head. "So I see you have been in contact with my mother and sisters."

"So the Black prince can be flustered. Who is the bride to be? She appears to be a childhood sweetheart."

"Yes, I have known Kallen all my life."

"I see." she looks at the pictures of Lelouch and Kallen. "So this is your crimson lotus."

Lelouch laughs at that comment. The interviewed continued for a few more minutes. After the interview Lelouch went home. The wedding was in a week. At least Lelouch didn't have to do anything but show up.

****

May 27. 2022

It was the big day. Lelouch left the house early in the morning to check up on a few projects. He goes down to one of his dad's oldest toy factories. He promised to get Rivalz's girls some of the newest dolls before they hit the market. Suddenly Lelouch feels ropes wrapping around him. There are four girls standing around him keeping him tied up. An orange haired man steps in front of Lelouch.

"Luciano Bradley."

"Yes, Lelouch Lamperouge. It is time to pay for your family's sins."


	14. The Black Pince and the Crimson Lotus

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters

This is the last chapter.

**May 27. 2022 ATB**

It was the big day. Lelouch left the house early in the morning to check up on a few projects. He goes down to one of his dad's oldest toy factories. He promised to get Rivalz's girls some of the newest dolls before they hit the market. Suddenly Lelouch feels ropes wrapping around him. There are four girls standing around him keeping him tied up. An orange haired man steps in front of Lelouch.

"Luciano Bradley."

"Yes, Lelouch Lamperouge. It is time to pay for your family's sins."

"So what does the vampire of Britannia want with me?"

Luciano grimaced at that last comment. He hated that nickname. It happened a few years ago while at a dinner party. Luciano liked his meat rare. He took a bite and his mouth was covered in blood. Then that little pink haired witch that was always walking around with her camera phone took a picture of him.

Over the course of the next few months it appeared in every major magazine. They gave him the name the Vampire of Britannia because he was taking a bite out of crime. He had worked hard to craft an image as one of Britannia's best detectives and now because of that silly picture, it was ruined.

Lelouch glared at Luciano. "Hey wouldn't it be easier if you guys just tied me to a chair. That way you wouldn't need four people standing there holding this rope."

One of Lelouch's captors answered him. "Then we wouldn't be able to do this." They pulled on the rope and squeezed him tighter.

Lelouch looked over to the person who answered him. "Marika is that you?"

There was no answer.

Luciano got closer to Lelouch . "Enough of this nonsense. Now you will tell me everything that your father is planning. What is Ragnorak? Why is he visiting these archeological sights around the world?"

Lelouch sighed. Why did people always think his dad was up to something? "If you look over in that box marked Code R, you will get the answer to your first question."

Luciano cautiously approached the box Lelouch indicated. He opened it up and found toys. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's my dad's new toy line. The Ragnorak series of toys that he hopes will do away with the old world of toys and usher in a new era that is more like the past."

Luciano is confused. "And the trips."

"It's part of his new series of toys named Montana Lelouch . It's about a boy adventurer who goes around the world making discoveries and getting the women. His enemies are the Black Knights led by Zero. The toys are over there in the boxes labeled R-1/R-2."

Luciano walks back over to Lelouch. "Is that it?"

"Yes that's it. What did you think was going on? My dad was trying to use ancient sites from around the world in an effort to do away with the gods and world of lies." Lelouch pauses. "That's the most absurd idea I have ever heard of."

Luciano contemplated that. He chuckled. "I guess it is kind of silly."

"I mean it's not like my dad is the one that created an organization bent on world domination that has created weapons no one else has imagined." Lelouch smiles as he says this.

Luciano stares at him. "What did you say?"

"Ah Q-1 perfect timing."

All Luciano sees is a pink blur. It takes out the four girls holding Lelouch captive. The Luciano sees what it is. A girl in some form of red costume is in front of Lelouch .

"Captain Kallen Kouzuki of you personal guard is now here."

"Oh bunny no need to be so formal."

Luciano is scarred for the first time in his life.

Kallen turns his attention to him. "Now vampire of Britannia, may I ask what is important to you."

There was that stupid nickname again. Luciano doesn't know what to do. He sees the girl raise her right hand. He sees a bright red light. He feels as if his body is going to explode.

He screams. "No my pet monkey!"

Luciano implodes.

Lelouch walks over to wear he was. "Well I guess the Guren Nishiki works." Lelouch smirks as he says this.

Lelouch goes over to one of the bodies of the girls that Kallen killed first. He lifts it up and confirms that it is Marika.

Suddenly Kewell bursts into the room. "What's going on?" He sees his sister in Lelouch's arms. He sees blood. "What happened to Marika? What did you do to her?"

He begins to walk towards Lelouch. Of course at this point CC comes flying from the ceiling and kills him.

Lelouch looks at her. "Well it's about time you showed up. Some bodyguard you are."

Lelouch calls Jeremiah to send over a cleaning crew. "Let's go down. Rakshata will want to hear about how her creation performed."

They walk over to a secluded corner of the factory. Lelouch taps the wall and a keypad appears. He pushes the combination and a door opens. They step in and the elevator takes them down. When they reach their destination they enter an enormous room. There are people packing things up. They are moving to their new headquarters.

Zero approaches them. He takes off his mask. "I don't now how you do this. This costume and mask are so stuffy."

Lelouch laughs. "You'll get used to it Rivalz." He looks over to his friend and smirks. "But you are very good at taking it off."

Rivalz blushes.

"Here are some dolls for your girls. Oh by the way we found Marika, but Kallen killed her."

Rivalz shakes his head. "So let me get this straight first CC kills Villetta. And then you kill Nina. Now Kallen killed Marika. Are Milly or Shirley going to kill Kaguya or Tianzi."

"I don't think so unless they interfere with the wedding."

Rivalz shrugs. "Well I better get going."

Lelouch nods. "Ya I think we all better go." He looks over to Kallen and CC. "Don't forget wedding at six."

Kallen laughs. She puts her arms around Lelouch. "I have been waiting for over fifteen years for this moment. Even if I have to go and get you from the underworld to marry you, nothing is stopping this wedding."

Lelouch smiles. "Whatever you want bunny."

The wedding goes off with no interruptions. Who in their right mind would interrupt a wedding where half the guests were packing heat and one of the bridesmaids was wielding a katana.

Lelouch and Kallen are standing face to face holding hands.

"The bride and groom will now exchange vows."

"Before our friends and those so special to us here, on this wonderful day of gladness and good fortune, I, Lelouch Lamperouge, take you, Kallen Kouzuki, as my wife, in friendship and in love, in strength and weakness, to share the good times and misfortune, in achievement and failure, to celebrate life with you forevermore And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. With this ring, I thee wed"

"I, Kallen Kouzuki, take you, Lelouch Lamperouge to be my husband. To share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

Later that night they were lying in bed. They had just consummated their marriage.

"I love you, Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I love you, Kallen Lamperouge."

Kallen Lamperouge that was her name now.

**December 5, 2022 ATB**

They are celebrating Lelouch's birthday. Everybody came over all their friends and family. It wasn't one of Milly's crazy parties It was calmer but still fun. Kallen was resting. Being six months pregnant wasn't easy for her. She wondered how Mrs. Lamperouge didn't it all those times. As part of their agreement Lelouch was still allowed to be with CC, Shirley, and Milly. Shirley and Milly were also pregnant.

Lelouch still had a while to catch up to Rivalz in the children department. Speaking of which Rivalz just walked in with his two daughters and his two women, Kaguya and Tianzi. Nobody questioned how Rivalz ended up with them just as long as they were away from Zero. Lelouch smiled at that.

Lelouch came over and sits down by Kallen. He kisses her cheek. Anya takes a picture.

Rolo comes over. "Can't you two wait until we're gone for that?'

Lelouch laughs. The twins come over to get him. It's time to cut the cake and open his presents. Lelouch sighs. He's twenty three for goodness sake not three. Evelyn and Carine come over to help Kallen. Lelouch waits for her. He takes hold of her hand. As they walked, they began to think of all the moments they shared. They began to think of when it all started.

**December 5, 2005 ATB ( and 2022 and other years in between)**

Lelouch is going to his bed. His first birthday party since starting school was a success. All his friends came over. He got lots of presents. Even baby Carine was quiet throughout the evening. Little Nunnally and Rolo were also quiet and reserved. His older brothers and sister didn't embarrass him too much. Euphemia stayed calm most of the time. His friends were spending the night. They were sleeping in the spare room next to Lelouch's. Now that Odysseus was off to college, Cornelia and Schniezel shared the pool house. Clovis had his own room. Euphemia shared a room with baby Carine since she didn't want to be alone. Nunnally and Rolo shared a room.

Lelouch slipped out and went to his own room. He lied down on his bed. He looked around and saw his presents. He was going to have to spend the day tomorrow putting them away. He saw the door open up. He thought it was Euphie, but it wasn't. It was Kallen. Lelouch looked up at her. She was still wearing the locket he gave her earlier that night.

"Um Lulu, are you awake?"

"Yes Kalli." He pats the bed signaling for her to lie down beside him.

She got on the bed. She began playing with her locket. "Why did you give me this locket? I mean it's your birthday."

"Well mommy says that you have to give nice things to pretty girls." Lelouch blushes as he says this but in the dark it isn't visible.

Kallen also blushes. Lelouch looks at her. There is little light in the room and they are still very young, but he knows he loves the girl in front of him. All his life he has considered his sister Euphemia to be the most beautiful thing ever but he feels a little different now.

"Lulu."

"Yes Kalli."

"I like spending the night at your house. It's cool."

"Okay."

"You have a pool and cool brothers and sisters. And your parents are nice."

"Oh is that the only reason you like staying here."

"Well you're cool too I guess."

"Um thanks."

She laughs. "You're such a brat you know that."

"I don't see where that came from."

"Lulu. Is there any girls at school you like?"

"Ya there's a few."

"Kallen pouts and turns away from him. "You jerk."

"Lelouch"

"Yes Kallen."

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise that I'll never leave you."

Kallen laughs. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you're my friend."

"Oh I see."

Lelouch laughs. "After all these years do you still have to ask such silly questions."

Kallen begins to say something but Lelouch kisses her.

"One day you find some girl that will come and sweep you off your feet and you will forget all about the little girl you liked in kindergarten." She says as she plays with his hair.

Lelouch laughs at this. "Well that has already happened." He grabs her hand and kisses it.

Kallen stares into his violet eyes. "It has."

He is staring back into her blue eyes. "Yes and her name is Kallen."

"Lelouch."

"Yes Kallen."

"Promise me you'll never break my heart."

Lelouch thought about how to answer that. "I promise. I'll never break your heart."

"And you'll buy me anything I want."

"That seems a little extreme. Where am I supposed to get the money for that sort of request."

Kallen giggles. She clutches at her chest. "Oh my heart."

Lelouch looks at her. "I'll break something but it won't be your heart."

December 5 2005 and 2022 ATB

Lelouch looks at Kallen. They are lying down facing each other. She is lying there sucking her thumb. He reaches out and touches her face. He brushes his hand down her cheek and touches the locket. She feels this and squirms a little.

"Lulu."

"Yes Kalli"

She doesn't say anything. She opens her eyes. Lelouch gathers himself and does something he has wanted to do all night or at least since they have been in bed together. He leans in and kisses her.

"Lulu. What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

Kallen's eyes open wide now. She smiles. "I love you too, Lulu."

She leans into him and goes back to sleep.

The end

Author's note: All the moments at the end involve Lelouch and Kallen just lying down. I really had no idea where I was going with this story. So just let me know what you think.

May 27 is my birthday so I selected that to be the date for Kallen and Lelouch's wedding.

Big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story.


End file.
